


The Ghost in the Closet

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his mum move into a new house after his mum's divorce, and weird things start happening. He finds out why in the form of a curly haired boy with bright green eyes. Ghost!Harry AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson and his mum, Jay, were moving into their new house in Cheshire.

His mum and dad had recently gotten a divorce, and his dad had gotten to keep the house in Doncaster, forcing Louis and his mum to move. They'd found a rather cheap house in Cheshire, and from all the research his mum had done, it seemed to be in a pretty decent neighborhood.

They were about ten minutes away now, and Louis had to admit to being a little excited. Although he would miss his old life, his best mate Zayn had gone off to Uni a few days ago to get settled in before the school year started, seeing as they were both finished with school. Louis, however, had decided to stay back, not quite ready to leave his mum for Uni yet. Louis and his mum had always had a very strong bond, which some people thought was strange, but Louis wouldn't change it for the world, so he wasn't really going to be missing much. Sure, he had a few other friends, but he'd call them or text them occasionally, and maybe even visit once in a while.

His mum had come out here and looked at the house a few weeks prior, deciding she liked it very much, and buying it on the spot. All her research had been done a few days before visiting the house, and so she knew all there was to know.

The house was a lot cheaper than others in the area, and she wanted to know why, but hadn't found anything of much use. Louis just assumed it was probably an older model.

They drove into their new neighborhood. It was large, and there were a lot of trees with various flowers blooming on them. It was the end of Summer, and soon the leaves would begin to turn, falling, and becoming crunchy. Louis couldn't wait. Autumn was Louis' favorite season. He loved the crisp smell of the air, and the way the fallen leaves crunched under his feet. He loved being able to wear warm sweaters, and eat foods that tasted of pumpkin.

He looked around at the various houses that littered the streets of his neighborhood and decided he liked it here very much. All the houses were colored in light pastel paints, mostly blues and yellows, with a few pinks here and there, and Louis thought it was all quite quaint and rather lovely. He could see he and his mum making a wonderful new life here together.

They pulled into the driveway at their new home, and Louis looked up at it. It was a light green color that Louis had not seen anywhere else in the neighborhood, and he liked it. The color, and the fact that it would be unique to he and his mother. They had always been unique people, and having a unique house to match sounded just right.

A few minutes after pulling in and bringing the few belongings they had squeezed into the car with them into the house, their moving truck pulled up. Louis ran outside, jogging down the driveway to the van and grabbing as many boxes as he could carry at once. He had promised his mum he'd do most of the heavy lifting, seeing as he did have pretty large biceps, if he said so himself, and his mum was tired from driving there.

It wasn't that the drive was that long, it was just that Jay was a tad more hesitant about leaving her old life behind than Louis was. She had a lot more friends than Louis had, and she would miss them a great deal. They'd promised to visit, but Louis knew it probably wouldn't be as often as his mum would've liked. So the drive had taken an emotional toll on her. She grabbed a few boxes here and there, but mostly stayed in the house, grabbing things out of boxes that she thought to be necessities and putting them where she thought they ought to go.

The men who had driven the moving van helped Louis to carry in the sofa and various other large furniture items including some cabinets and a coffee table.

Once the van had been unloaded, Louis' mum payed the men, and they were on their way.

Louis and his mum walked through the house together. There were a few more rooms than they needed, and so they would be able to have a nice little office for Jay to work on any crafts she might want to do, or for Louis to write, as he occasionally did. As well as a spare room for guests, when they came.

Louis' mum let him have first dibs on which bedroom would be his. He looked around in each, none of them really drawing his attention until the last one. There was nothing special about it. It was just a large empty room. There was a window on one wall that was nearly as big as the wall itself. There had been a window like this in one of the other rooms as well, so there was no reason for this room to stick out to Louis in particular. There was a large ceiling fan in the center of the room, and a closet with slatted bifold doors. Louis wasn't sure why, but as soon as he stepped foot in the room, he knew this was the room for him.

"This one, mum." He said.

"Alright, sweetie. We'll use the other room with the big window for the office, yeah? I think it'll be nice to be able to let the light in while we're working."

"Sounds perfect." He told her.

They went and got the box containing the pieces that when put together would make his bed frame, and they set it up together. Louis thought it would look nice in the corner of the room, right next to the wall with the large window, and so that was where they placed it. They put Jay's bed together in her room, next. Her room was all the way down the hall from Louis', and it had its own bathroom, so Louis could only assume that it was the master bedroom, although his room was just as large, if not a tad larger.

There was a bathroom at his end of the hall, in the room next to his. So that would be his bathroom, and the one in his mum's room would be hers, as made sense.

It was early evening by the time they were finished getting all of their necessities set up in their own rooms, and they decided to go down and unpack what they would need for Jay to prepare a bit of dinner.

Louis would offer to cook, but he knew that would be a dreadful idea, seeing as he could burn water without even trying.

They got out a few pots and pans, as well as all of their dishes, which Louis put into cabinets while his mother made up a shopping list. When they were both finished, Louis accompanied his mum to the store, wanting to get out and see the town which was now his home.

They went to a small convenience store and bought a few chicken breasts, as well as some broccoli, carrots, and squash. They bought a jug of milk and a few boxes of cereal, so that they would have breakfast for the morning, and then headed to the checkout. Louis' mum would be coming back to the store tomorrow for a big trip. Right now they just needed something for dinner.

By the time they got back to their new home, they were both starving. Jay turned on the stove, and began chopping up the vegetables she and Louis had bought.

Louis felt a tad gross, having had to carry in so many heavy objects in the late Summer heat. He was sweaty and decided to go test out their new shower.

"I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, yeah?"

"Sure, Lou. Dinner should be ready by the time you're out. It won't take long to make."

"Alright, mum." Louis said, grabbing his shampoo and body wash from a box in the middle of their living room.

He then went into his room, grabbing a fresh pair of trousers and a clean t-shirt out of a box of clothes that sat, not yet unpacked, in the middle of his floor.

He went into his bathroom, turning on the water, and making sure it was the perfect temperature before undressing and slipping in under the spray. He took his time, letting the warm water run over him, cleaning away the dirt and sweat that had stuck to his skin from all the hard work he had done.

He shampooed his hair and cleaned himself off before getting out of the shower and realizing he'd forgotten to grab a towel.

"Dammit." He muttered.

He shook himself dry, not really caring all too much if he got his clothes a bit wet, and got dressed. He headed down to the kitchen where he found his mother serving them each a plate of chicken and vegetables.

"Mmm." He hummed. "Smells great, mum."

"Forgot your towel?" Jay chuckled, taking in her son's wet clothing.

"Maybe." Louis smiled, sitting down at the table that he and the movers had set up that afternoon.

"How do you like the house?" Jay asked between bites of the dinner she had made.

"Love it, mum. Honestly, it's brilliant." Louis smiled.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you'd like it as much as I did."

"I probably like it more." Louis half teased, because really he meant it. He absolutely adored the quaint little house. He really felt it suited him, as well as his mum.

"I hope you can make some new friends around town, Lou." She said.

"'Course." Louis smiled.

Friends weren't really his first priority, though. He knew how hard his mum was still taking the divorce, and now she was so far away from her own friends, he wanted to make sure she was alright. Take care of her, if he needed to, and if he could.

They finished dinner, and then, having not set up the telly yet, decided to go their separate ways. Each going to their own room.

Louis dug through a box on his floor, pulling out his copy of Othello that he had been reading. He was a bit of a Shakespeare buff, if he was being honest. He loved reading in general, as well as most playwrights, but he just had a thing for Shakespeare.

He read a few scenes before remembering he'd promised to call Zayn and let him know he'd gotten to the new house alright.

He picked up his phone, typing out the familiar number.

"H'lo?"

"Zayn!" Louis said, excited to hear his friend's voice.

"Louis! Mate, I was getting worried. How's the new place?"

"It's actually perfect. Mum did a great job finding it. Still can't believe how cheap it was. It's too nice to be so cheap."

"You really like it then, yeah?" Zayn asked.

"Absolutely. The neighborhood seems really nice as well. I haven't met any of the actual neighbors yet, but the houses are lovely and pastel, and there're so many trees, Zayn. It's great."

"I'm really glad, Lou. I know you were sad about my going away to Uni, but you're going on an adventure of your own now, yeah? Make some new friends. Just don't replace me!" He added with a laugh.

"'Course not, Zaynykins. You're irreplaceable. You know that."

"Damn right." Zayn joked.

"How's Uni, mate? Your roommate arrived yet?"

"Just today. Lad named Niall. Seems nice enough, although he's quite Irish."

"What does him being Irish have to do with whether he's nice or not?"

"Nothing." Zayn said. "Just making a segue."

"An awful one." Louis teased.

"Yeah, yeah. We all can't be super smart Shakespearean readers like you, Tomlinson."

"Of course not. I wouldn't feel nearly as special if everyone took such a liking to Shakespeare."

"Shut it." Zayn laughed. "Niall's back. Wanna give him a little hello?"

"Oh, I dunno, Zayn. You know I'm not-"

"Hey, mate!" Louis heard an unfamiliar voice say. It sounded Irish, though, so it must have, indeed, been Niall.

"Hi..." Louis greeted unsurely.

"I'm Zayn's new roommate here at Uni. He wanted me to say hi. Says you're his best mate from back home."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'll try not to replace ya." Niall laughed, and Louis found himself laughing as well. He liked Niall.

"Sounds like my friend's got himself a quite nice roommate. It was lovely speaking to you, Niall, but could you give the phone back to Zayn?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you soon, maybe!"

"That was Niall." Louis heard Zayn's voice coming through the phone's speakers again.

"I found out as much." Louis said. "I like him. Be nice."

"When am I ever not nice?!" Zayn exclaimed, mock hurt lacing his tone.

"Just be nice."

Louis' bedside lamp began to flicker, followed by a larger flicker of the lights up in his ceiling fan.

"That's odd." Louis said.

"What's odd, mate?"

"Just the lights flickered, is all. These are new bulbs."

"Hmm." Zayn hummed, and Louis' lights flickered again.

"Maybe faulty wiring is why this place was so cheap. I'll have to talk to mum about it tomorrow."

"Hopefully you can get that worked out. It'd be shit if your perfect house got ruined by some bad wiring."

"Yeah. I'm gonna get to bed though, yeah? Long day and all." Louis said, yawning and stretching his legs out, hearing a faint pop from somewhere in his body.

"Sure thing, mate. Text me tomorrow or something, yeah?"

"'Course." Louis said, nodding although he knew Zayn couldn't see him. "G'night, Zayn."

"'Night, Lou."

Louis hung up the phone, getting out of bed to flip the switch on the overhead lights of the ceiling fan, turning them off. He figured he ought to brush his teeth, but he was too tired.

He set his copy of Othello down on his bedside table, one of the few things he'd set up. He and his mum had a lot more work to get done on unpacking tomorrow, but for now he needed a good night's sleep.

He shut off his bedside lamp and got under the covers, not even bothering to change out of his clothes from after his shower. He snuggled in comfortably and fell straight to sleep.

He was certain this new house was absolutely perfect, faulty wiring or not.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis awoke he ruffled his hair a bit, sweeping the fringe out of his eyes. They hadn't set up any mirrors yet, but there was one that had been in the bathroom when they moved into the house the day before, so he'd just have to use that one to make sure he looked alright.

He pulled a pair of red skinny jeans out of one of his few boxes of clothes, along with a blue and white striped shirt and his favorite navy blue braces. He got himself dressed and went downstairs to find his mother sitting at the table, already having tucked into her bowl of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it, sitting across from his mum as she wrote down all the things they would need from the store for the next few weeks.

The lights flickered, and that reminded Louis that he'd meant to mention that to his mum today. Have her call an electrician.

"Damn." She muttered. "That's the third time this morning."

"My lights were doing that last night just before bed." Louis stated. "I think we've got some faulty wiring. Might want to call someone about that, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll do that now." She said, taking the last bite of her cereal and getting up to put her empty bowl in the sink.

She grabbed a phone book out of a drawer in the kitchen and flipped through, finding the number she needed and dialing. Louis zoned in and out of listening to her, and just sort of thinking. Not about anything in particular, really. Just thinking.

His mum hung up the phone and came back over to sit across from Louis, "There's a man coming to take a look. He'll be here in an hour or so. After that I'm going shopping. You want to come with?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might go for a walk, yeah? Familiarize myself with the area, maybe say hi to some neighbors or something."

"Brilliant idea, sweetie. I should be off to the store by the time you get back, so you can busy yourself unpacking, alright?"

"Sure, mum. See you in a few hours." Louis said, taking his empty bowl over to the sink.

He walked out to their living room, slipping on the shoes he had been wearing yesterday, which happened to be the only ones he had unpacked, and headed outside. He turned left, and walked for a few blocks that way, just smiling at all of the lovely houses. There were a few women, probably in their forties, sitting outside a very pink house. They had a very nice, white table, and some folding chairs. They were sitting around, and it seemed to Louis as if they were having a book club meeting. He almost wanted to ask if he could join. He'd probably read whatever it was they were discussing.

"Good morning, ladies." He greeted as he walked up to the house. "My mum and I have just moved in to the little green house down the way. I thought I'd come out and meet a few neighbors, say hello and all that."

"How lovely of you." One of the women said. "I'm Margaret, and this is Sherryl and Lacy."

"Nice to meet you three." Louis said. "I'm Louis."

"You seem like a lovely young lad, Louis. Glad to have you in the neighborhood."

"Thanks. I might have my mum stop by sometime. She seems to be about your age, I think, and she could really use some new friends. We've moved here from Doncaster, so we don't know anyone."

"Sure, sure. Just send her by any time." Margaret said. "This is my house, but Sherryl and Lacy are here nearly every day. Lazy bums, don't want to spend any time in their own house making their own food."

Louis laughed. He'd always gotten on well with women around this age. He supposed it had something to do with his close bond with his mother.

"I ought to get going, see if I can find any other new people to meet. But it was lovely chatting with you ladies, really."

"And you as well, Louis."

Louis walked away, waving back at the three ladies. He reached the end of the road that way a few moments later. Margaret, Sherryl and Lacy had been the only people who he'd found outside. So he turned around and began walking in the other direction. He passed by his little green house, and then, two houses down from there, and across the street, he spied someone who looked to be about his age. If he was being honest, he was more hesitant about approaching people his own age, but he figured his mum would want him to give it a go.

So he crossed the street, walking up to the bloke who was sitting on a swing that was hanging from a tree in his front yard.

"Hey, mate." He greeted. "Um. I'm Louis. My mum and I have just moved in over there." He said, pointing to the green house.

"Oh, the old Styles place." He said. "Someone's finally bought it then."

He sounded a little sad, and Louis wondered why.

"Yeah. Hard to pass up. It was quite cheap. I think we've figured out why, though. Just a bit of a wiring problem. Mum's called the electrician, though, and they're sending someone by."

Sometimes when Louis got nervous he rambled. Apparently, this was one of those times.

"Sorry about your wiring, mate." the other boy said. "I'm Liam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Louis said, sitting down on the grass a little ways away from the other boys' feet.

"You, too." Liam nodded. "But the wiring's not why the house was so cheap."

"It's not?"

Liam shook his head sadly.

"Well, what is the reason then? You seem to know."

"You didn't find out about it when you were looking into the house?"

"No." Louis shrugged. "Mum couldn't find one bad thing about the place."

Liam sighed, "They must have kept it under raps. It was a big deal around here for a few months, though."

"What was?" Louis asked, feeling slightly impatient.

"Well, that's the old Styles house, yeah? Anne, and her two kids, Gemma and Harry. Harry was my best mate." Liam sighed again, looking down at his feet, and Louis thought he might be trying not to cry. "Gemma and Harry, they um. They're dead. Murdered."

"Murdered?!" Louis asked, a bit louder than was probably necessary.

"Yeah. Only crime that's ever even been committed around here. We're generally a quiet, boring neighborhood. But that night...It just...It happened, and then they were gone. And Anne couldn't stand it. Living in the place where her kids were murdered. So she moved. No one even knows where she moved to. She didn't want to stay in contact with any of us."

"I'm so sorry, Liam." Louis said, and he felt as though he wanted to hug the boy, but he was pretty sure that wasn't socially acceptable, seeing as he'd just met him. He did, however, rest a hand gently on the other lad's knee, and Liam didn't shy away from it, so Louis thought it must be alright.

"It's been nearly ten months now. I'm fine with it, really. Gotten my closure and all that. But it's still hard waking up every morning and remembering that your best mate's not around anymore. He was only sixteen." Liam shook his head.

Louis couldn't even wrap his head around it. How it must feel from Liam's side of things, and how awful it must have been for the mum over in the Styles house. It was just awful. Things like that shouldn't happen to people who were so young.

"Listen, mate." Louis started. "I'm sure...I'm sure you've got other friends, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right over there, yeah?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "You want to exchange numbers? I could show you around to all the fun places there are around here some time."

"Sure. Yeah. Yeah, Liam, I'd like that."

So they exchanged numbers, and then Louis was standing up, and he was walking away, waving back at his new friend.

He explored the neighborhood for a while longer before going back home. His mum had gone off to the shops already, and so Louis was left to unpack a bit on his own. He finally got around to unpacking all of his clothes and putting them in his drawers. He then unpacked all of his toiletries and put them in his bathroom, as well as unpacking all the little kick knacks that went in the living room.

He noticed the lights flicker a few times during the afternoon and let out an annoyed groan. Had the man not fixed everything up? Maybe he needed more tools and would be coming back tomorrow.

His mum arrived home in the late afternoon, and Louis helped her carry all the bags in from the boot of the car.

"The electrician coming back tomorrow?" He called to her from the living room, where he was setting up the telly.

"No." She called back as she put the groceries away.

"Why the hell not? These lights are still flickering up a storm."

"Nothing's wrong with the wiring, Lou." His mum said, standing next to him now.

"What?"

"We haven't got a wiring problem. The man took a look at it and said he's got no clue what's wrong, but it's not the wiring."

"Dammit." Louis muttered, as he finished with the telly. "How are we supposed to fix it, then?"

"We can't, I suppose. We'll manage."

Louis nodded, plopping down on the sofa, and his mum followed suit, sitting next to him.

"Let's see what we can find on the telly, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

His mum beat him to the remote, and so she got to choose the channel. She put it on some show, Say Yes to the Dress, Louis thought it was, and Louis wasn't entirely interested, so he decided to text Zayn.

To Zayn: Hey, mate. How're things with Niall?

To Louis: He's a fun lad. I think you'd like him. Hopefully you can meet him soon.

Louis smiled at his phone, he was glad Zayn was making new friends. He could be a grump sometimes, and he was glad that wasn't a deterrent for Niall.

To Zayn: I'd love to. I made a new friend today.

To Louis: Do tell.

To Zayn: His name's Liam. Seems to be about my age, though I didn't ask. He was best mates with the lad who lived here before me.

To Louis: Wonderful. What happened to the other lad?

Louis scowled at his phone, trying to decide whether to tell his mate the truth or not. He supposed there was no reason not to.

To Zayn: Murdered. Along with his sister.

To Louis: Shit.

To Zayn: Yeah..

Their conversation sort of went all over the place after that. Had Zayn met any girls that caught his eye yet (he hadn't), had Louis met anyone at all that caught his eye yet (he wasn't sure about his sexuality just yet. Also, he hadn't), was Zayn excited for Uni (he was), etc.

His mum had decided to go make dinner at some point during their conversation, but Louis hadn't taken much notice. That is, until there was the loud crashing of some pots and pans falling. He ran into the room to see if she was alright.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

His mum was standing on the complete other side of the room from the fallen pans. She looked scared to death, and Louis assumed the loud crash had startled her.

"I was all the way over here, Lou. All the way over here. And those pans were in the closed cabinet."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. "They can't have just come to life. Maybe you left them out, mum. They were probably just off balance."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right.

000

After dinner Louis went up to his room and finished reading Othello. Not wanting to start reading anything else just yet, he figured he might as well call Zayn.

"Hey, mate." Zayn greeted. "Can't talk long. I'm going to the cinema with Niall and a couple other lads from the dorms in a bit."

"Making lots of friends then?" Louis asked.

"Eh. A few acquaintances, and then Niall."

"So, Niall's a friend?"

"Yeah. At least I hope so. He's a good lad."

"Glad to hear it. Just try not to make me too jealous."

"Hey, mate, you've got Liam now." Zayn reminded him.

And that was right, he did have Liam. He'd nearly forgotten. And hopefully his mum could become good friends with the ladies down the street. They were quite cheery and lovely, and he thought that would be just what his mum needed.

"True enough." He said, and they were both quiet for a while, but it wasn't awkward or anything. They were best friends. They didn't have to constantly be talking to be on the phone with each other. Then he added, "Weird stuff keeps happening, mate."

"What? Like you actually making a friend?"

"Shut it, Malik. I don't know why I talk to you."

"Because you love me."

"Fair enough. But no. Remember how the lights kept flickering last night?" He asked, and as if on cue, the lights flickered yet again.

"Mhhm." Zayn hummed. "Faulty wiring, yeah?"

"You'd think. Except for the fact that there's nothing wrong with our wiring. There's nothing wrong with the lights at all."

"Weird." Zayn said.

"Yeah. Also some pans apparently just jumped out of our cupboard today. Although that could just be mum's memory going, for all I know. I wasn't in there."

"She's probably just frazzled. You've just moved, mate. She's got to have time to adjust. I wouldn't worry about the house. It's not going to eat you."

"I know that, you twat. I'm not worried. Just curious."

"Yeah, yeah."

Louis heard the Irish accent that signaled him that Niall was around.

"Got to go, mate. Off to the cinema. I'll speak to you soon, yeah?"

"'Course. Have fun."

"I will!" And with that, they hung up.

Louis decided he'd text Liam real quick, just as a reminder to the other boy that he existed.

To Liam: Hey, mate. Just want to make sure you gave me your real number. :p

To Louis: Funny. But yeah, mate, it's me.

To Liam: Who's me?

To Louis: Wow, didn't know I'd made friends with an asshole. Me is Liam Payne.

To Liam: Offended! And good. Just making sure you weren't some old woman or something.

To Louis: How do you know I'm not an old woman? We hardly talked.

To Liam: You look like a young-ish lad, mate. Pretty sure I know you're not an old woman.

To Louis: Alright, alright. You got me.

To Liam: How old are you anyway?

To Louis: Just nearing 18. You?

To Liam: Nearly nineteen. Listen, I'm going to go read a bit before bed, but it was nice chatting with you, yeah?

To Louis: Sure, mate. See you around.

Louis really liked his new friend. Now that they weren't talking about his dead best mate he was rather cheeky, and Louis liked that. He figured they'd get along just fine.

He put his phone down on his bedside table and went over to his book shelf, picking up Hamlet, which was an old favorite of his. He figured it was cliche, picking such a common Shakespeare play as his favorite when he knew a few that were much more unknown, but Hamlet had been his favorite for years, and he didn't think it'd be changing any time soon.

He read through it a bit until his eyelids began to feel heavy, and he decided it was time for bed. He got up, padding to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, as well as taking a quick wee. He then walked back to his room, shut the door, turned off the overhead lights, stripped down to just his boxers and settled under the covers. Just as he went to turn his bedside lamp off, it flickered.

"Fucker." He mumbled as he turned it off. This was going to get old quick.

He cuddled up under the blankets, and as he was falling asleep, he could swear he felt a pair of eyes on him.

He brushed it off. He was being ridiculous. It was just new house syndrome, and the fact that he'd found out someone had been murdered here.

No one was watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis and his mum had been living in their new house for a week and a half now. They'd finally finished unpacking everything the night before, and the house was absolutely lovely. He felt quite at home now, and his mum seemed to as well. He'd even convinced her to go down and meet Margaret and her friends Sherryl and Lacy, and she seemed to like them alright, so he hoped she'd decide to spend a bit of time out with them, especially since he had Liam now.

The lights were still flickering, which irked Louis to no end, especially when he was trying to read. He'd finished Hamlet, and moved on to Much Ado About Nothing, because he very much enjoyed that one. And now he was reading his favorite non-Shakespearean play, The Wild Duck by Henrik Ibsen. He'd read this one probably a dozen times, and he liked to come up with different things the duck could symbolize. He felt like he found a new one each time he re-read and re-analyzed it.

Zayn would tease him, back when they were younger, for being a bit of a nerd, but Louis didn't mind. Zayn was a nerd, too, he just wasn't as open about it as Louis was.

Sometimes Louis would leave his room for a bit, and he'd have sworn he left his book lying open on the bed, face down, so as to keep his place, but when he would return, the bookmark would be in on the page which he had left it, and it would be sitting on his bedside table. He figured it had just been a slight memory lapse. He must've put the bookmark in himself. It was just like the time last week with his mum and the pans, and the time two days ago when they'd come downstairs in the morning and the telly had been on. His mum had insisted she'd turned it off before going up to bed, but Louis assumed she was just tired and had forgotten.

Louis had been texting Liam occasionally over the past few days, not really having any time to go out and see Liam, seeing as he needed to help his mother finish unpacking, and they'd had to go shopping quite a few times for important little household items they hadn't brought with them in the move.

Last night, however, he had texted Liam and made plans to go out and about today. Liam had one year of school left before he would be going off to Uni, and that started tomorrow, so Louis thought it only fair that he spent a day out with his friend before that.

It turned out that Liam didn't really have that many friends, apparently. After Harry had passed away, Liam had closed himself off a bit, and he'd lost a lot of friends. Some people around the school thought he was a freak, because he'd been a bit depressed for a while. Louis kind of wanted to ring their necks, because Liam was a sweet guy, and what he'd needed back then was friends, and instead he'd lost them. Sometimes people could be so ridiculous.

Louis was lounging on his bed reading a bit when he caught sight of the time. He hopped up off the bed, leaving his book lying next to where he had been settled, went down and found his mum in the kitchen, gave her a kiss goodbye, and headed outside and over to Liam's. He knocked lightly on the door twice, and waited for it to be answered.

The door swung open, "Hey, Lou."

"Hey, Li." Louis greeted with a smile. "Ready to show me around?"

"Sure, mate. Let me just go let my mum know I'll be going now."

He disappeared back into the house for a minute, and then he was back outside, he and Louis walking next to each other down the drive, and onto the street. Louis realized that this was the first time he'd actually seen Liam since they met, which was a bit ridiculous, because it'd been over a week, and Liam just lived right across the street.

"How've you been, mate?" He asked.

"Good." Liam nodded. "You and your mum nice and settled?"

Louis thought that maybe this was a bit awkward, because really they'd texted each other about all this, so what was the point of talking about it out loud? That was the difference between his friendship with Liam and his friendship with Zayn. He and Zayn could be completely silent together, and no one would get uncomfortable, and they wouldn't feel like they needed to talk. But he and Liam hadn't known each other long enough for that, he supposed, so he indulged him with the conversation.

"Very much so, yeah. We've got everything unpacked now. Feels just like home."

"That's good, mate. So, first we're just going to go to this little coffee shop right here by the corner. It's not much, but Harry and I used to come here all the time."

Louis hated the way Liam's voice got all sad every time he mentioned Harry. He thought maybe the lad hadn't gotten quite as much closure as he claimed to have gotten.

"Sounds perfect." Louis said.

They walked the next block in silence, and Louis thought that maybe Liam was thinking about Harry. He hoped he wasn't making himself too sad.

They arrived at the little coffee shop and walked inside. It was lovely, and had a comfortable, laid back vibe to it. Luckily, they served tea as well as coffee, so Louis ordered a cup of that. It wasn't that he didn't like coffee, on occasion, it was just that tea was practically his lifeline.

They both got their drinks and went to sit down at a little table.

"I just realized," Liam began. "I haven't been here since it happened. I haven't been here without Harry."

"Well, you've got me now, yeah, mate? And I know I'm not him, but I'll do my best to be as a good a friend to you as he was." Louis said, not wanting the lad across from him to get sad. Louis hated when people around him were sad. It made him sad. "I know we've only just met, but you're a great guy, and I don't want you sad about this, alright?"

"Thanks, Lou. You're really a great friend to have."

"I try." Louis said, and that caused a rather large grin to break out across Liam's face, and he didn't mention Harry again through their entire time at the coffee shop.

After that they went to a little park down by a schoolyard. The park wasn't owned by the school, though. It was just near it. Liam said that he and a bunch of his mates used to like to go and hang out around here. Some of them would smoke, but Liam never did, and neither did Harry. And this time, when Liam mentioned Harry, it was just in passing, and he didn't get sad, and Louis was really glad of that.

"Race you to the swings!" Louis said then. And maybe that was a bit childish, considering his age. But what fun was life if you couldn't be a little childish sometimes, especially with a new friend?

So he took off running, and Liam chased after him, easily passing him up even with his head start, and reaching the swings a good eight seconds before him.

"Damn. Didn't know I'd befriended such an athlete."

"I used to run track, back when I was a bit younger. Guess I've still got the hang of it."

"That you have." Louis said, sitting down and pushing his swing back with his feet, pumping his legs to get momentum. "But can you swing higher than me? That's the real question."

"I bet I can."

Turns out he couldn't, though. Louis was a bit of an expert on the swings, and he got himself going up so high that every time he came back down the chain of the swing would make a little snapping sound, and Liam was sure his swing was going to completely fall off, but Louis assured him that it was safe. He'd done it a thousand times back home. Even so, Liam didn't swing quite as high, afraid of falling and dying, and so Louis was the victor.

"Shall we go to the cinema?" Liam asked. "There's one just a mile or so that way." He pointed to his left.

"Absolutely." Louis nodded.

And so they went and saw some comedy that Liam had been dying to see that Louis had never heard of, but he found it sufficiently funny and quite enjoyed himself. Liam had bought popcorn, but wasn't eating much of it, whereas Louis ate almost the entire large tub on his own.

When the movie ended, they headed outside. It was dark by now, the late Summer sun descending a bit earlier than it had just a few days ago. Autumn was so close, Louis could taste it, and he couldn't wait.

"There are some clubs and stuff, too, that I could show you, but those aren't really my scene. I went to a couple with Harry once, though. He may have been younger than me, but he was known to party like a Uni student on rare occasions. Though for the most part he just liked to stay at his house or mine and play video games."

"Nah, clubs aren't my thing either, mate." Louis said, shaking his head. "I'm more of a reader. That's what I like to do. Just read."

"You don't seem like the reading type." Liam commented, as they began to walk back to their neighborhood.

"I don't?"

"No. I don't think so, anyway. You just seem a bit too excitable for that, I suppose."

Louis hummed, "Strange. My mates always used to tease me for being so studious, really."

It was silent for a bit, the two of them just walking. Within a day he and Liam had gotten to the point where it could be silent like this and not be awkward, and Louis was so damn glad. Zayn was his only ever friend he'd ever reached that point with, his other friends always being slightly uncomfortable around him for whatever reason, or vice versa. Liam was easy to get along with, though, and Louis enjoyed his company very much.

"What was that you were saying about video games?" He piped up after a moment.

"Just that me and Harry used to spend a lot of our time playing video games."

"I've never played a video game." Louis commented. "Care to teach me how some time?"

"You've never-? How?!"

"Dunno." Louis shrugged. "Just never have. You'd think I would have. Zayn, my best friend from back home, used to play them all the time. But I guess I just always opted for reading a bit whenever he started to play."

"I can definitely teach you. But be prepared for me to whoop your ass."

"I don't doubt you will."

"Maybe this weekend, yeah?" Liam suggested. "It's the first week back at school, so I'd like to just sort of focus on that, even though I'm sure the workload won't be much right off."

"Sure, mate. Sounds great."

They were silent for the rest of the way back to their houses, stopping in the middle of the street to say goodbye before going their separate ways.

"Well, I'll see you soon, yeah?" Liam said.

"'Course."

Liam turned to walk away, but Louis stopped him, "Hey, wait."

Liam turned back around, "Yeah, mate?"

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh, you're a hugger." Liam commented with a smile. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam, squeezing gently, and hoping that the other lad didn't mind that he was a hugger. Because honestly, he hugged Zayn nearly constantly. He was just a touchy feely guy, when he liked someone, and Liam was definitely his second best mate, right after Zayn, so he'd just have to get used to this.

"Thanks for showing me around, mate." He said, after pulling out of the embrace."

"Any time." Liam said, waving as he walked away.

Louis walked the short distance to his front door and went inside, going into the living room and finding his mum sitting on the sofa, watching some film on the telly. Not wanting to disrupt her, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then headed up to his room.

Zayn had been rather busy lately, with Niall and a few other people he'd met in the dorms at Uni. Louis tried not to be jealous. He had Liam after all. But if Zayn had needed him, or just wanted to talk to him, he would've made time.

Then again, Louis wasn't going to Uni. Louis was just sitting around the house. Maybe he should get a job, something to occupy his time.

He flopped down on his bed, reaching beside him to grab the book he'd left there earlier, but he didn't feel it. He turned his head to the side and found it sitting neatly on his bedside table, bookmark in place.

Why did this keep happening? His memory really was going. What if he had early onset dementia or something ridiculous like that? He pushed the thought from his head because it was, just as he had thought, ridiculous. He wasn't losing his memory. He was just getting used to a new house. He was distracted.

He read through a few chapters of the play, feeling his eyelids begin to droop, he decided he ought to get ready for bed.

He slipped out of his shirt and trousers, and the air in his room felt a tad colder than it should've for a late Summer night. It wasn't getting that cold yet, and they didn't have the air conditioning on. He shivered slightly as he pulled his pajama bottoms on, and then made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was warmer in here, and he wondered why his room was so cold.

He walked back to his room, shutting off the overhead lights and climbing into bed, pulling the sheets up over him and turning off the light next to his bed.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a thud, and turned to see what had happened. His eyes already having adjusted to the dark, he saw a few of his books lying on the floor. How had they fallen all on their own?

And that's when he saw it. The form of a broad shouldered, curly haired boy. He stifled a scream, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Perhaps the intruder thought no one was here. He rubbed his eyes, making sure it wasn't just the darkness playing tricks on him. When he still saw the form in front of him, he screamed for his mum and quickly turned the light on.

As soon as the light was on, however, the boy was gone.

His mum came rushing into his room, "Louis, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Louis said, shaking his head. Had it all been a dream? "Just...Bad dream, I suppose."

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine."

"Okay. Goodnight, love."

"'Night, mum."

His mother left, then, closing the door.

Louis chanced a glance over at his bookshelf, and sure enough, a few had fallen, splayed out across the floor.

So it hadn't been a dream. Then how had the boy disappeared so quickly?

He got up out of bed, picking up his books and putting them back in their rightful place on his shelf. A violent shiver wracked his body the second his feet hit the floor, and he wrapped his arms around his naked torso.

He climbed back into bed, having righted his books, and tried to get back to sleep. But he was kept tossing and turning by the sight that had struck him just before he'd turned the light on.

Piercing green eyes, staring directly into his.

He was struck by a thought, and it was rather ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. The idea had planted itself in his mind, and he needed to ask Liam, if only to assure himself how ridiculous he was being.

So he grabbed his phone and shot a quick text off to Liam before settling down into a restless sleep.

To Liam: Hey, mate. Weird question, and you can feel free not to answer, but what did Harry look like?


	4. Chapter 4

When Louis awoke, he stretched his arms out above his head, letting out a rather shrill yawn. He reached over, picking his phone up off his bedside table and glancing at it, seeing he had a missed text from Liam from early that morning.

To Louis: Um, he was a bit taller than I am now. He was always a tall bugger. Broad shoulders. Curly brown hair, and bright green eyes. Why?

Louis was confused for a moment, having forgotten the occurrences of last night, but then he remembered. And the way Liam had described Harry did sound like he held a striking resemblance to the boy that had been in Louis' room just the night before.

Perhaps Louis had seen a picture of Harry, though, somewhere, somehow, and it all really had been a dream. Just his mind trying to come up with a reason for all the strange things happening in his new house. That must be it. Either way, he couldn't tell Liam the real reason he'd asked.

To Liam: Just...Wanted to put a face to the name for when you tell me stories, mate.

He hoped that answer would suffice.

Not only was it Liam's first day of school, but it was also Louis' mum's first day at her new job, so Louis was home alone. He picked up his book, attempting to read, but not having the ability to focus. His mind was racing with thoughts. What if it had been Harry he'd seen in his room the night before?

But then what? Had the lad not died? Was it all a trick of some sort? Louis didn't believe in ghosts, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that he might have to start believing. What sixteen year old had the ability to fake his own death and then hide out in his old house? It seemed highly unlikely. More unlikely than a ghost, if Louis was being honest with himself.

Zayn didn't start school until Wednesday, and so Louis decided to give him a ring, hoping that maybe talking it out with someone as level headed as Zayn might clear any worry from his mind.

He dialed out the familiar number, and listened as it rang, before Zayn picked up excitedly, "Louis!"

"Hey, mate. Listen-"

"He kissed me!"

"...What?" Louis said, befuddled.

"Niall. He kissed me. We went out to the cinema alone last night and he kissed me."

"Well, shit." Louis whispered. "Does he know that you...That you don't play for his team?"

"That's the thing, Louis!" Zayn said. "I think I might?"

"You what?!"

"I think I like him, Lou. Like, really really like him."

"Go on." Louis said, needing to hear more of this.

"Well, we've been getting really close, yeah? Niall and I. And I thought...I thought it was just friendly. But we'd held hands a couple of times, and that was nice. And we hug a lot, too. But he's just a touchy feely kind of guy, so I figured it was all just friendly. He's kind of like you when it comes to hugging and stuff, y'know?"

"Mhhm." Louis hummed.

"But we went to the cinema last night, and usually we'll see some mindless gory film, but he picked a romance last night and I figured, whatever, you know? Like, he was probably just on his man-period or whatever, so I went along with it." Zayn took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "But then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And it was really nice, Lou. Like, really nice."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who was confused about his sexuality. You can't take that away from me, Zaynykins. Then what do I have?"

"Hush, Lou. You're so much more than your sexual confusion. And if you could be supportive right now I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course I'm supportive. You think you need to talk through it? What you were feeling or whatever?"

"Dunno. I think I ought to talk it over with Niall, but I don't know what to say."

"He gone?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be back for a bit. Maybe I could just talk about it with you as a way of easing into talking to Nialler?"

"Sure, mate. Go ahead."

"So...So I thought I was straight, right? Ever since forever. And I've never questioned it. And then Niall comes along, and he's lovely, and he's blond, and he's Irish. And he's really nice to me. And I'm comfortable with him. And he's comfortable with me. He really likes to cuddle, and I like cuddling him, and I guess maybe in the back of my head I've known all along that it was different than it was with you, but then he kissed me, and I really felt something, and it wasn't just a friendly something. And I wanted to snog him, Lou. We didn't. Didn't end up snogging, that is. Because we were at the cinema, and I was embarrassed and I was confused. But I wanted to snog him. I still want to snog him. I think I'm gonna snog him, when he comes home. Yeah. Yeah, I am. Thanks for talking me through this, mate."

"You sort of talked yourself through it, Zayn. But, yeah. Any time."

"Anyway, why'd you call, Lou?"

Louis had nearly forgotten about his problem, and thinking about it now it felt idiotic, "Nothing. Just thought I'd check in. We haven't been talking quite so much lately."

"Sorry about that, mate. Guess I've been losing track of time a bit. Once I work all this out with Niall I'll give you a call and let you know what's up, yeah?"

"Sounds great." Louis said.

"Okay. I've gotta go, like, get ready for Niall to get back or whatever."

"Sure, mate. Good luck with him."

"Thanks, Lou."

Louis hung up, and decided to head downstairs to grab a late breakfast. He thought about trying to make pancakes, but opted against it, figuring his mum wouldn't like to come home to their new house burned down to the ground.

He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal and milk. It was mid-afternoon by this point, and he figured maybe he should've made himself a sandwich, seeing as it was past lunch time, but he was just feeling a bit lazy. The events of last night had really taken a toll on him, and now his best mate was bisexual or something, and how on earth had that happened?

Louis took his bowl of cereal out to the living room, plopping down on the sofa and turning on the telly, finding that there were mostly bad kiddie shows on right now, but managing to find a really quite old episode of the Teletubbies, so he put that on, chuckling to himself at the fact that he quite honestly still enjoyed watching this.

About ten minutes into the episode, the screen began to flicker, and then the channel changed. Louis wondered if he'd accidentally sat on the remote, but that wasn't the case at all, seeing as the remote was on the coffee table in front of him. He wondered how the electric company had managed to find nothing wrong with their wiring. They obviously had some sort of problem, if things like this were happening.

He finished his cereal, turning off the telly and going up to his room to read for a bit.

When he entered his room, his closet doors were slid open. That, by far, was the strangest thing to happen to date. Because he hadn't put anything in his closet yet. All of his clothes fit in his drawers, and he hadn't found use of the closet. Those doors had been shut since the day he moved in, and he knew for certain that he hadn't opened them.

He shook his head back and forth a few times, clearing his thoughts and then going to close the slatted bifold doors. He picked up his book and flopped down on his bed to read. It was quiet for the first few moments, but then Louis heard the telly turn back on downstairs. He figured there was no use in doing anything about it, because it would probably just turn itself back on any second. So he sat there, attempting to focus on his reading, when suddenly, the telly turned off again.

He focused back on his book, and was fine for a while, until a shiver ran down his spine. He could feel eyes on him from over by his door, and looked up from his book, finding the same boy from the night before standing there.

Louis could see through him, and yet he wasn't entirely transparent. He still had color to him. Brown hair, and green eyes, and pale skin.

Louis' eyes widened, and the boy by the door looked scared at having been seen.

"Please don't yell!" The boy said quickly, and the true desperation in his voice had Louis frozen in place, not wanting to upset him.

"Who are you?" Louis whispered.

"I'm Harry." The boy said, moving ever closer to the edge of Louis' bed. "Harry Styles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a tad shorter than I wanted, but it really needed to end where it did, yeah?
> 
> Also, whoopsy, how did Ziall get in here?


	5. Chapter 5

Louis' eyes widened in shock at the realization that all of his suspicions were, in fact, reality. Here he was, sitting on his bed, with a ghost standing not more than two feet away from him.

"But you're..."

"Dead." Harry finished for him. "Yeah, I am."

Louis opened his mouth, attempting to form words, but not quite knowing what to say.

"You and your mum are the first people I've seen in ages. It's been almost a year now, I think."

Louis shook his head a little, trying to snap himself out of the shock he was in, "Liam says that-"

"You know Liam?!" Harry asked, coming closer to the bed and looking at Louis with bright hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Haven't known him long, but I'd say we're practically best mates."

"Li and I used to be best mates." Harry said, sitting down on the floor in front of Louis' bed and looking absolutely crushed.

Louis didn't know what it was about the little transparent boy, but he wanted to make him happy, "He talks about you quite a bit. He misses you, you know."

"I miss him, too. I miss everyone."

"D'you...D'you want to come sit up here?" Louis asked, patting the bed next to him. "Next to me?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, climbing up on the bed next to Louis, but making sure to keep his distance.

"I never...I don't believe in ghosts, Harry." Louis said. "Or...didn't." He corrected himself.

"Neither did I, but here I am, and I know I'm real, so."

Louis nodded, "Um."

Harry looked at him as if urging him to continue speaking, and Louis wanted to. Knew Harry must be so glad to have someone to talk to after all this time.

"Want to tell me about how you ended up here?" Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded, "You sure you want to hear? It's not a nice story, to say the least."

"If you want to talk about it, I'd love to listen. It'd probably do you a bit of good to get it out, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded again. "It all started when my sister Gemma and I were left home alone for the weekend."

000

_Harry kissed his mum goodbye on the cheek, and Gemma followed suit. She waved at them, and walked down the drive, getting in the car and driving off. Life had been a bit crazy for her lately, and so Harry and Gemma had insisted she have a weekend away at a spa a little ways out of town. Their mum deserved a weekend to herself._

_Gemma was older than Harry, and therefore his mum had put her in charge of him, which Harry thought was a bit ridiculous, seeing as he was sixteen now. He could take care of himself just fine. He wasn't a baby._

_Harry didn't really mind Gemma being in charge though, when it came down to it, because they'd cook dinner together, and watch films and just have a really good time. They made it through Friday evening without a hitch, and Harry really was enjoying his time with his sister. He loved her dearly, and he was glad they were getting to spend some quality brother/sister time together._

_Liam called on Saturday evening, though, and asked Harry if he wanted to come over and play some video games. Harry had asked Gemma, and she'd said no. Harry asked why, but she wouldn't give him a reason. They got into a rather large spat about it, and Harry stormed off to his room._

_He and Gemma fought often, as brother's and sister's do, but they would always apologize and hug each other until they couldn't breathe. They just needed some time to calm themselves first._

_Harry stayed in his room for a bit, listening to some music to calm himself, and then he headed back downstairs to find Gemma and give her the biggest hug he could, but he couldn't find her. He figured she was still upset, and decided to give her some time to calm down. He turned on the telly, deciding to see if anything good was on, but it all just seemed to be adverts at the moment. So he closed his eyes, resting his head back on the couch._

_He heard the door open and called out, "Mum?"_

_When he got no response, he figured that maybe Gemma had gone for a walk after their fight. They both did that sometimes, "Gem?"_

_No response yet again, "Li, is that you? This isn't funny!" He said, standing up and going to investigate._

_He can't remember anything after that except for the slice of a cold metal blade against his neck, his whole body turning cold, and then a blood curdling scream from Gemma._

_And then he was gone._

_And then a bit later, he'd reappeared in his own house, and for a split second he'd thought it had been a dream, until he realized he could see straight through himself. Gemma appeared at his side a moment later, and he could see through her, too._

_"Harry, I'm so sorry." She cried. "This is all my fault. If I'd just let you go to Liam's-"_

_"Hush. Gem, it's fine. Look we're both...We're both...here, right? It's fine, Gemma."_

_"I just had something really fun planned for us for tonight, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise, and now look what's happened."_

_They were both silent for a moment, before Gemma whispered, "We're dead, Harry."_

_Harry nodded, looking his sister directly in the eyes._

_"Harry, I can't stay here. I can't be here when mum gets back. I don't know where I'm going. Maybe I can haunt the park or something, yeah? You wanna come?"_

_"No, Gemma, no. I want to stay here. I want to stay here and watch mum live the rest of her life. I'd miss her too much if I left."_

_"Okay." Gemma nodded sadly. "Maybe I'll see you around?"_

_Harry nodded, "Love you, Gem."_

_"Love you, too, baby brother."_

_And then Gemma was gone._

000

"But mum only came back long enough to find out what happened, pack her stuff and go. I went out looking for Gemma a couple times, but I couldn't find her anywhere. This was my old room, so I just decided to stay here. And then you and your mum moved in, so I moved to the closet, and I've been staying in there this whole time."

Louis couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Harry had lost his life and his sister all in one night, and he hadn't had to lose Gemma. She was still around somewhere. Maybe she was looking for him. Who knew?

Louis felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was hurting for the boy sitting next to him. So alone, and probably scared, even now. Especially now that Louis and his mum were here.

How had Harry felt when they'd first moved in? They were taking away his home, really.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis whispered, reaching out and putting a reassuring hand on the boy's knee.

He was alarmed to find that he could actually feel it. He'd expected his hand to fall straight through, onto the bed, but instead it stayed, forming around the boy's knee. It didn't feel quite like normal human contact, however. It felt a bit more like touching a vapor, except more solid, and it caused a shiver to run through Louis' body, but he kept his hand there, wanting Harry to know he wasn't afraid of him. That he felt for him. That he was here for him.

"I can feel your hand." Harry said. "I've...I've been able to feel the floor beneath my feet, and I've been able to feel your books, too. But I didn't know it'd be the same with people." He mused.

"Is this...Is this alright?" Louis asked, hoping his comforting hand on the other boy's knee wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"More than alright." Harry nodded. "I've missed having people around."

Louis nodded.

"Louis, can we-"

Harry was cut off by Louis' phone ringing.

Louis grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. It was Zayn.

"Harry, listen. I'm really sorry, but this is my best mate, and I really need to take this call, yeah? I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk."

"Okay." Harry nodded dejectedly, and Louis felt awful. He just wanted to hug the curly haired boy.

He removed his hand from Harry's leg and ran out his bedroom door, answering the phone as he stepped outside, "Zayn." He said, rather breathlessly.

"Mate, you'll never guess-"

"Listen, Zayn, I know you want to tell me all about you and Niall and I'm really happy for you, assuming that's the right emotion, but I've got something a lot more important to say." Louis said, not pausing even to take a breath.

"Alright. Out with it then." Zayn prompted.

"I've got a ghost living in my closet."


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn chuckled on the other end of the phone, "Is this your way of coming out, mate? Because I've gotta say, it's rather creative. I'd sort of guessed you were gay a few years ago, but I didn't wanna say until you knew."

Louis should've known Zayn wouldn't take him seriously. Neither of them believed in ghosts. Or rather, he hadn't until he'd just had an entire conversation with one.

"No, Zayn. I've still got no idea. I haven't got enough experience to know anything yet. I'm being completely serious. There is an actual ghost in my closet."

"Right." Zayn said, scoffing. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to trick me. We both know you don't believe in ghosts and neither do I."

"It'd explain my lights flickering, and things falling over on their own though, yeah?" Louis asked, frustrated, not sure how to get his friend to believe him.

"Suppose. Except for the fact that ghosts aren't real, Lou. Now let me tell you all about snogging Niall."

"Zayn, will you listen to me for a minute?!" Louis yelled, and he hardly ever yelled. He had begun pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of his house.

"Mate, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Because I'm being completely fucking serious, and you aren't listening to me!"

"You're...You're not joking?" Zayn asked, sounding confused, and maybe a little worried.

"I'm not." Louis said firmly.

"I think maybe you should talk to someone, yeah, mate?" Zayn suggested.

"Like a shrink?" Louis asked, agitation lacing his tone. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"No, but...Louis, ghosts aren't real." Zayn sighed, and Louis could imagine him rubbing a hand over his face.

"Listen, Zayn, you know I didn't think so either, but I've just had a conversation with one. I'm telling you the truth, and I'm not crazy. Please believe me." He was trying not to sound too desperate. He knew what he was trying to tell his friend was ridiculous, but he just needed him to believe him.

"Okay, mate. Just tell me what happened."

"It's Harry. Liam's old best mate. The one who used to live in my house. He got murdered, yeah?"

"Right." Zayn said. "I remember you telling me."

"Well, he's still here. In the house. He wanted to stay with his mum, but she moved. Then he couldn't find his sister. My room used to be his, and he's been living in my closet ever since mum and I moved in."

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Zayn asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course I'm bloody telling the truth, Zayn!"

"Alright, mate. Okay. It's all going to be okay." Zayn said, and Louis could tell he was trying to wrap his head around all of this. "Is he scary?"

"No." Louis sighed, sitting down on the sidewalk in front of his house. "No. He's just a teenager, Zayn. He's just like he was the night he died. He's not haunting the house in a horror movie sense. He's just sort of...stuck. He's trapped. I feel bad for him, Zayn. I think he wishes he could've just died like a normal person, you know? Gone on to the afterlife, if there is one, or just disappeared for good. I don't think he likes being stuck left behind, all alone, and never getting any older. Never changing."

"I'd hate it, too. As much as I hate growing up, I think if I was stuck the same age forever I'd lose my mind. Especially if I was all alone."

"Yeah." Louis sighed. "So, tell me abut Niall, and then I'm going to have to go find the ghost I just abandoned to talk to you."

Zayn laughed, and Louis was glad he could lighten the mood a tad. This whole situation was just so strange. He was glad he had a friend like Zayn who'd listen to him, though.

"Alright, mate. So Niall came back, yeah? And I had meant to say something to him first, you know? Tell him, like, what I was feeling or whatever. But I didn't know what I was feeling except that I wanted to snog him. So I just did that, and he seemed to enjoy it, and I definitely enjoyed it, so I guess I'm bisexual? Maybe I'm pansexual. All I really know is that I really like Niall, and we're giving a relationship a try, Lou. And I'm kind of really excited about it."

Louis smiled at his best mate's good news, "As you should be, Zaynykins. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Lou." Zayn said, and Louis could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll let you get going so you can find Harry or whatever, yeah?"

"Yeah. Tell Niall I said hi?"

"'Course. Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, mate. Bye."

Louis hung up the phone, walking back into the house and straight up to his room, where he expected to see Harry still on the bed waiting for him. However, the bed was empty. Louis let out a sigh, ruffling his feathery hair, before deciding to check the place he thought most likely for Harry to be.

He opened the closet doors, and sure enough, there was Harry, sitting in the corner, and Louis thought he might be crying.

"Harry?" Louis asked gently.

"Oh. Hey." Harry greeted, sounding absolutely dismal.

"Come out, yeah?"

Harry got up, inching his way out of the closet. Louis thought it odd that Harry was so different from the ghosts you'd see in movies. He didn't float. He had two working legs. He could pick things up, and couldn't walk through walls. He was more human than Louis would have expected a ghost to be, and that made the whole thing a bit more eery, and a lot more real.

"You can sit on my bed, alright?" Louis said, and Harry sat down, Louis moving to sit next to him. "Sorry I had to dash out of here like that. My best mate Zayn has decided he likes boys as well as girls now, and he needed to tell me all about his new boyfriend." Louis said, trying to treat Harry like just another friend. He felt like that was what the boy needed.

Harry sighed wistfully, "I always wanted a boyfriend. I never had one, and I suppose I never will now."

Louis didn't know how to respond to that. He just wanted to hug Harry and tell him everything would be alright, but he knew it wouldn't. Nothing could really be alright for Harry. He was dead, and there was nothing Louis or anyone else could do to fix that. What Louis could do, however, was be the lad's friend.

"What about you?" Harry asked, and Louis realized he had been quiet for a bit too long.

"What about me what?" He asked.

"Are you gay?"

"Oh." Louis said. "Honestly? I don't know."

"You don't?" Harry asked. "I think I always knew."

"I wish I knew." Louis told him.

"You'll figure it out when you're meant to." Harry said, giving him a small smile, and Louis noticed that the boy had very prominent dimples in his cheeks.

"I suppose you're right, yeah." Louis said. "Listen, Harry, I know you've gotten used to living here alone, and I hope you don't feel like my mum and I have taken your home away."

"Not at all." Harry shook his head. "I'm just glad you picked to stay in here."

"Why's that?" Louis asked.

"I'd just feel weird living in your mum's closet."

Louis let out a loud chortle of laughter, thinking how strange it was that he could just talk to Harry like this. Like they were old friends. Like Harry was just a normal sixteen year old.

"Suppose that would be weird for you, yeah?"

Harry nodded, "Plus I like reading your books and plays."

"Yeah? You like reading?" Louis asked, smiling widely.

"Mhhm." Harry hummed. "I really like all your Shakespeare. I was in the middle of reading Romeo and Juliet when um. You know. Back then. And so when you moved in and you'd brought it with you I was so excited to finish it. Most of the kids in my class hated reading, but that was my favorite."

"I think you and I are a lot alike, Harry." Louis said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I really think so." Louis said, getting off the bed and going over to his book shelf, picking up The Merchant of Venice. "Read this one yet?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Want to take turns reading it to each other?"

"You'd really do that with me?" Harry asked, sounding like an excited child.

"'Course, Harry. I'd love to." Louis said, coming over and sitting against the headboard of his bed. "Come sit next to me?"

Harry scooted up the bed, leaning up against Louis, their sides touching. Louis shivered slightly, Harry always bringing a slight sense of cold with him.

"Is this okay, Lou?" Harry asked, and Louis smiled at the fact that Harry felt comfortable enough with him to call him Lou and snuggle up to him. He felt a strong urge to protect the boy, although really, as a ghost, there wasn't much to protect him from, was there?

"More than okay, Harry." Louis said.

"Okay. I've just really missed having people around. I miss cuddling and I miss...everything."

"You can cuddle me all you want, yeah?"

"Thanks." Harry smiled, and Louis felt a strong urge to kiss each of his dimples, but he held back.

Louis began to read, he and Harry trading off at each scene. They got through the whole play, and then Harry just stayed there, pressed against Louis' side with his eyes closed. Louis wondered if he was asleep.

As if reading his thoughts, Harry then said, "I can't sleep, y'know? I can do almost everything I could as a human. I didn't get any special powers like flying or whatever, but I can't sleep, and I can't eat, and it's awful."

Louis hummed in response.

"Like, I have to spend twice as long being alone, because I can't even sleep it away. And it's so boring, sitting awake all the time."

"But you're not alone anymore." Louis reminded him. "You've got me now, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry said, with a happy little sigh.

Louis heard the front door open, and realized that would be his mum getting home from work.

"Mum's home. I should go down and spend a bit of time with her before dinner." Louis said, not wanting to leave Harry all on his own again. He'd been on his own for ten months, and Louis didn't want him to have to be sad again.

"Yeah. 'Course." Harry said, removing himself from Louis' side and heading back to his closet.

"You can stay out here, yeah? You don't have to go in the closet all the time, now that I know you're here. You're welcome to read my books, not that you weren't before." Louis smiled at him.

"Thanks, Lou."

"Anytime, Harry."

"And Lou?" Harry asked, sounding a bit timid.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Don't tell your mum about me? Please? She won't want to stay here anymore if she knew, I just know it, and I really like having you around. Both of you. Your mum's nice, and you two get on so well, and you remind me of me and my mum sometimes. Just...don't tell her."

"Of course. I promise." Louis said, leaving his room, and shutting the door behind him.

He didn't have to tell Harry that he never would've told his mum anyway. That his mum would've thought he was crazy, just as Zayn had initially, but that she'd be a lot more difficult to convince.

He ran down the stairs, and then into the kitchen, where his mum was already preparing dinner.

"Welcome home, lovely lady!" Louis said, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks, love." She smiled at him. "Chicken's alright for dinner, yeah?"

"Always." Louis nodded. "How's the new job?"

"Fantastic, actually, Lou."

"I'm glad." Louis said, sitting down at the table and picking at a bunch of grapes his mum had set out the night before.

She slapped his hand away, "Not so close to dinner time."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling, and he knew his mum knew that he was just being cheeky.

"How was it spending all day alone in the house?"

Louis' heartbeat picked up a tad, not used to lying to his mother, "Rather uneventful, really. Watched a bit of telly. Ate some food. The usual."

"Mm." She hummed, obviously believing the lie.

It wasn't really a hard lie to believe, he thought. It sounded awfully like the truth. It would have been the truth, in fact, if Harry hadn't made himself known.

They sat there, mostly in silence, until dinner was ready.

Jay served up the chicken, and they both sat down to eat. That was when the real conversation started, Louis' mum telling him all about her job, and how nice everyone was, and how welcomed she felt.

Then Louis decided he ought to tell his mum about Zayn and Niall, considering she had always been in on the news of Zayn's love life back home. Zayn loved Louis' mum almost as much as Louis did.

"Oh, that's lovely. Good for Zayn. I'm glad he didn't let a little change in his usual gender preference get in the way."

"Me too, mum." Louis said.

"In fact, I always thought you two would make quite a pair."

"Mum!" Louis said.

"I know, I know. You don't even know if you like boys yet."

"Actually, I was just going to say, Ew. He's my best mate, mum, honestly."

If Louis was being completely honest wtih himself, there had been a time when he was about thirteen where he'd wanted to kiss Zayn, but that was more of a curiosity thing than a him being attracted to Zayn thing, and it had quickly passed. Although he could acknowledge that his best mate was quite fit, his feelings for him had never been anything more than platonic.

"Speaking of, though, have you seen anyone around that interests you?"

Louis shook his head, the only people he had met so far were a few ladies in their mid-forties, Liam, and now Harry.

"Not when you were out with Liam? Not Liam?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"D'you just want me to date all of my best mates?" Louis joked.

"I just want you to be happy, love."

"And I am happy. I'm just single. I don't hate being single, really. It's not bad."

They were done eating, and so Louis cleared their dishes, insisting his mum sit down while he made them some instant pudding, that being about the only thing he trusted himself to make without ruining.

They watched TV and ate their pudding, and then Louis told his mum he was going upstairs to read a bit before bed, when the truth was that he really wanted to check on Harry.

He walked into his room to find Harry lying on his bed, one of his many books propped open in front of him, "What'cha reading there, Harry?" Louis asked, and Harry jumped.

"Lou, you frightened me. I didn't hear you coming."

"Sorry. Caught up in the book, were you?"

Harry nodded.

Louis came over, managing to sneak a peek at the cover of the book while Harry continued to read, "Stephen King, eh? Good choice."

"I like it so far." Harry smiled, putting a bookmark into the book and setting it aside.

He sat up, and Louis sat next to him.

"We can't talk too loudly when mum's home." Louis said, the thought just now dawning on him.

"Suppose you're right." Harry said, sounding a bit sad.

"She's got work every day, though, except Saturday and Sunday, and I have nothing better to do, so we can talk the whole time she's gone every weekday, if you want to."

Harry beamed at him, and Louis couldn't help but smile back. It was very easy to please Harry, and he was glad of that, because seeing Harry smile made his heart stutter in his chest.

"I really like talking to you, Lou. I like that you treat me like a normal person." Harry said, seriously. "I didn't think you would."

"I didn't think I would either." Louis said with a small chuckle, although he was being honest.

They were silent for a while, and Louis decided to read a bit. He had thought Harry would do the same, but it seemed as though the younger boy was more intent on watching Louis read, which should have made Louis uncomfortable, but it really didn't. After a while he got up, telling Harry he was going to brush his teeth and then head to bed.

"Can I take this book into the closet with me so I can read it while you're sleeping? I get lonely in there."

"Of course, Harry." Louis said, nodding. "Take as many as you want."

He wanted to tell Harry that he didn't have to stay in the closet. That he could come lie in bed with him while he slept. But something told him that maybe that would be strange, or that maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep with Harry turning pages right next to him all night, or that maybe Harry would say he'd rather not, and that that would hurt more than it should. So he didn't suggest it. Just watched as Harry grabbed a few books off his shelf at random and retreated into his closet.

He went and brushed his teeth, coming back and stripping down to nothing but his boxers, and although he knew Harry might be looking, that didn't really bother him.

As he drifted off, he thought to himself how strange it was that he had only known Harry for a day, and yet it felt like he'd known him a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

When Louis awoke the next morning he stretched his arms out above his head, yawning and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. That was when he noticed that his closet doors were slid open just a tad, and he could see barely there green eyes peering at him from inside.  
  
"You can come out, Harry." Louis said, softly. He picked up his phone, checking the time. It was after nine in the morning. His mother would be at work already. "Mum's gone, Harry. You can come out and we can talk as loud as we want, yeah?"  
  
Louis watched as Harry slowly opened the closet doors all the way, inching out slowly. He wasn't sure why Harry seemed so apprehensive today. They'd gotten on just fine yesterday, hadn't they? He was trying to make the younger lad comfortable. It was his house first, after all.  
  
Harry walked over to Louis' bed, sitting on the end of it with his legs criss-crossed. His eyes ran the expanse of Louis' bare torso, and Louis could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He thought maybe it was a bit silly to be blushing, but not many people really ever saw him shirtless.  
  
"That's another thing I miss." Harry sighed, out of nowhere.  
  
"What is?" Louis asked.  
  
"Getting naked." Harry explained. "Becoming a ghost has literally taken away all of my favorite things, aside from reading, and talking to you now. But, like, what's the point of being here if I can never sleep or get naked? I hate being stuck in clothes constantly. It's awful."  
  
Louis frowned sadly at the boy, his eyebrows knitting together. He couldn't imagine never being able to take his clothes off and just relax in a pair of boxers around the house. It must get tiresome.  
  
"I'm going to go get some breakfast." He announced, not sure what to say to comfort the boy. "Come downstairs and keep me company?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Louis down the stairs. Louis didn't bother getting dressed yet, seeing as his mother wasn't home, and he had no one to impress.  
  
He grabbed a bowl out of a cabinet and set it down on the counter, pouring himself some cereal and milk before going to sit across from Harry at the kitchen table. He ate in silence for a while before looking up and seeing Harry looking off into the middle distance, a dreamy look in his eyes, and Louis assumed that he was reminiscing about his past again. Louis figured that talking about it might help him to move on just a bit. Not dwell on it so often.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?"  
  
"It's silly, really." Harry said, eyes snapping back forward to focus on Louis.  
  
"I doubt that. Just tell me."  
  
"Just...Just my first real memory of this house. I've lived here all my life, and I have bits and pieces of memories before this one, but."  
  
"Tell me about it?" Louis asked, to which Harry nodded.  
  
000  
  
 _Harry was sitting at the breakfast table, his little legs swinging beneath him as his mum made him pancakes which he'd asked for the night before._  
  
 _He got to pick breakfast today, because it was his first day of pre-school._  
  
 _His mum was proud of Gemma, of course, for her first day of second grade. But she was obviously more proud of Harry. It was his first day at any school ever, and he was so so so excited, and his mum was proud, and he was positively beaming._  
  
 _His mum finished his pancakes, placing them on the plate in front of him, and he absolutely drowned them in syrup, not being old enough yet to realize that too much syrup detracts from the taste._  
  
 _"Thanks, mum!" He said happily, kicking his little feet._  
  
 _Gemma came downstairs then, dressed in a plaid skirt and a button down shirt, and Harry thought she looked very nice for her first day of second grade. Not as good as he did for his first day of pre-school, of course. But nice all the same._  
  
 _"Oh, Gemma, you look lovely." Anne cooed._  
  
 _"Thanks, mum." Gemma smiled, sticking her tongue out at Harry once their mother turned away. "She still likes me the best." She whispered, but Harry knew she was teasing, because she was smiling at him, and her eyes didn't look mean, they looked happy and silly._  
  
 _"You're silly." Harry said, sticking his tongue out at her and kicking her leg lightly under the table as his mum served her her pancakes._  
  
 _"Are you excited to start school today, baby brother?" Gemma asked._  
  
 _"'Course I'm excited! I'm gonna be the best kid in the whole class and everyone's gonna love me!" He smiled widely._  
  
 _"Sure you are, baby brother."_  
  
 _"I'm sure he is, Gem." Anne said, smiling at both of her children._  
  
 _"Mum, am I taking the bus?" Harry asked._  
  
 _"Do you want to take the bus, sweetie?" She asked, pushing Harry's hair out of his eyes. He began to wish he'd gotten a haircut before his first day of school._  
  
 _"Mhhm." Harry said, nodding excitedly as he kicked his feet a bit more, accidentally kicking Gemma in the leg with enough force to be a bit painful._  
  
 _"Ouch!"_  
  
 _"Sorry, Gem, sorry!" Harry said in a panic._  
  
 _"It's alright, baby brother. You're just excited." She said, and Harry always liked how understanding Gemma was._  
  
 _Harry quickly finished his pancakes, following his mum's orders to go brush his teeth before the bus arrived. He ran back downstairs, teeth clean, grabbing his backpack and running out the door._  
  
 _"Harry!" His mum called after him, and Harry realized that he hadn't gotten a kiss yet._  
  
 _He ran back over to her, kissing her on the cheek, and letting her return the gesture, "Sorry, mummy. Almost forgot."_  
  
 _"It's alright, sweetie." Anne said, brushing his hair back again. "I do wish you'd let me drive you on your first day, though."_  
  
 _"But mum, I wanna take the bus." Harry whined._  
  
 _"And you are." She smiled. "Now get going before you miss it."_  
  
 _Harry got down to the bus stop just in time, waving back at his mum as he got on, smiling brightly all the while._  
  
000  
  
"I met Li that day." Harry said. "He was in Kindergarten, so we didn't have any classes together, but I saw him 'round outside, and then I found out he lived across the street."  
  
"I like that story." Louis said, smiling at Harry's memory. This one was much nicer than the first story Harry had told him, obviously.  
  
"I wish I could go back in time. Back to when I was little. I loved it then."  
  
"Things were simpler then, huh?" Louis asked, missing his own childhood a bit, now that Harry mentioned it.  
  
"Very." Harry nodded. "Wasn't dead then."  
  
Louis couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a joke or not, but he couldn't make himself laugh even if it was. It was a bit of a morose subject to joke about, even for Louis.  
  
"Why don't you go up and pick a book to read while I load the dishwasher?" Louis suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, running off up the stairs.  
  
Louis grabbed some dishes out of the sink, and rinsed his empty cereal bowl, loading them all into the dishwasher quickly and dumping in a bit of soap before running up to his room, excited to see what book Harry had chosen.  
  
When he got to his room and plopped down on his bed, he saw a giant book set out in front of Harry, "My Edgar Allan Poe collection?" Louis asked, excited. He hadn't read that one in ages.  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I've always loved him."  
  
"He is quite fantastic." Louis nodded. "Say, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Lou?"  
  
"I never would've thought you to be such a big reader, y'know?"  
  
"No?" Harry said, confusion gracing his features. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Li just told me the other day that you went out to clubs quite a lot." Louis explained.  
  
"Just sometimes. It was a bit more for keeping up appearances, I guess." Harry shrugged. "All the girls at school thought I was cute, yeah? And they'd ask me out to clubs, and I liked the company and the music. And the drinks, on some occasions. Although I wasn't as big a drinker as some people thought I was. Didn't wanna disappoint mum or whatever, y'know? But I really preferred to just stay home and read, or play video games with Li."  
  
"Mm, he did mention that." Louis said, smiling. "Shall we read, then?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Can I go first? I've got one I really want to read for you. It was my favorite."  
  
"Sure. Yeah. I'd love that." Louis smiled at the boy.  
  
"Um. Mind if I stand up? Like I'm performing or something?"  
  
"Go ahead." Louis nodded.  
  
Harry stood in front of him, where he sat on his bed, and recited Conqueror Worm. Louis had never heard a more beautiful rendition of it, and he was rendered rather speechless.  
  
"Lou?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"That was amazing, Harry." Louis said, in a hushed tone.  
  
"You really think so?" Harry asked, smiling widely.  
  
"I really do." Louis said. "And I like that your favorite isn't one of those cliche ones that everyone picks. Most people don't even know that one."  
  
"Really? It's always been my favorite." Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the bed.  
  
Louis scooted up the bed, resting against his pillows against the headboard, "Give me the book and come hear my cliche favorite." Louis laughed, realizing that although he had just commended Harry for not picking a cliche, his was, in fact, quite cliche.  
  
Harry handed Louis the book, snuggling into his side as Louis began to recite The Tell Tale Heart. The longer Louis read, the more comfortable Harry seemed to get, so that by the time Louis was finished, Harry's head was resting against Louis' bare chest, seeing as he had failed to get dressed as of yet, and Harry's fingers were dancing along Louis' bare stomach, causing shivers to want to run through his body, but he held them off, not wanting to jostle the boy on top of him.  
  
He felt content like this, with Harry just lying on him as if it were the most natural thing in all the world.  
  
It was silent for a moment after he finished reading, and then Harry was talking softly, "I liked the way I could hear your heart beating while you read that." He sighed. "It fit the story."  
  
"Yeah?" Louis whispered, having a bit of trouble breathing all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "And I like how your chest moves up and down when you breath. I forgot what that felt like."  
  
"Because you don't breathe anymore." Louis stated dumbly.  
  
Harry nodded against his chest, and Louis brought his hand down to rest in Harry's curls. He thought it strange, because Harry's curl were the most real part of him. They felt almost like any regular person's hair would, and for just a split second, Louis forgot that he was a ghost.  
  
"Hey, Lou?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"Um. Can you...Can you call me Haz? S'what Li used to call me."  
  
"I don't want to steal Liam's nickname for you, though." Louis said, thinking for just a moment. "What about Hazza, hm? It's the same, but different."  
  
"Hazza." Harry said, his hand stilling, his palm flat on Louis' stomach. "I like it."  
  
"Hazza it is then."  
  
They were silent after that, and Louis closed his eyes, just breathing slowly, his hand moving through Harry's curls gently.  
  
Harry lifted his head up, looking at Louis, "Don't fall asleep, Lou." He said.  
  
"I'm awake." Louis said, his hand having fallen from the top of Harry's head when he moved. He missed the contact, if he was being honest, even though Harry was still half on top of him.  
  
"Can we read some more?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, Hazza." Louis smiled at the first use of the nickname and saw Harry smile as well, his ghostly dimples coming into view. "Anything you want."  
  
"Some more Poe? Please?" Harry said, pouting slightly, and Louis thought he was silly, because he didn't need to pout to get Louis to read Poe. He loved Poe. "Can I go first again?"  
  
"'Course." Louis said, nodding as Harry sat up a bit.  
  
They read a few more of the poems, Harry's head resting on Louis' chest again, until he raised it up, "I think it's lunch time."  
  
"You don't eat." Louis joked with him, and Harry slapped him lightheartedly.  
  
"Not for me." Harry said. "Your stomach's just growled so loudly my head vibrated."  
  
"Hush." Louis said, but got up off the bed with Harry nonetheless. "I should put some clothes on, yeah?"  
  
He thought he saw Harry blush, although he didn't know if that was quite possible, and maybe he was just making it up, as Harry said, "S'pose if you have to, yeah."  
  
"I think I should. It's mid-afternoon by now, Hazza."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."  
  
Louis threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red striped shirt, just keeping his outfit simple.  
  
"I like your clothes." Harry commented as they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Thanks." Louis smiled. "I'm rather fond of them myself."  
  
They got to the kitchen, and Louis pulled out some bread, before Harry put a hand on his arm to stop him, "Wait." He said. "Let me help you make something, yeah? I used to cook a bit."  
  
"Harry, I'll burn the house down."  
  
"With that attitude you will. C'mon, you can't just live off cereal and sandwiches every day when your mum's gone." Harry insisted.  
  
"Fine." Louis said. "But if this house burns down I'm not taking any responsibility for it."  
  
"Fair enough." Harry conceded. "Let's just start with something simple, yeah?"  
  
Louis watched as Harry dug through the freezer, pulling out a bit of ground beef, "Here." Harry tossed the meat on to the counter. "Form this into a patty."  
  
Louis took out a chunk of meat, flattening it out as well as he could, until it somewhat resembled a hamburger patty.  
  
"I'm turning on the heat now." Harry warned, grabbing a pan and putting it on the stove.  
  
Louis waited a few moments for the pan to heat up.  
  
"Alright. Now you're just going to put the patty in the pan, and I'll tell you when to flip it over, yeah?"  
  
"Okay." Louis said warily, as he plopped the meat down into the pan.  
  
He waited in anticipation for a few moments before Harry handed him a spatula, "Alright. Now flip."  
  
Louis worked the spatula under the cooking meat and flipped it over carefully, managing not to kill himself, or start a fire.  
  
"Good job, LouLou! You've done it!" Harry said, smiling brightly, and if it had been anyone but Harry, Louis would've felt as if he was being made fun of. "Grab yourself a bun and whatever you like to put on your burgers."  
  
Louis grabbed a bun, as well as mustard and pickles, setting them down on the counter, the bun sitting open on a plate.  
  
Harry was watching the meat carefully as it cooked, wanting to make sure it was perfect, "Alright. It should be done now." Harry announced, smiling at Louis.  
  
Louis went over, picking up the spatula and pulling the burger off the pan, and Harry picked up his plate for him, holding it out so Louis could set the burger on the bun. He put on a few pickle slices, as well as a bit of mustard, and put the top bun on, sitting down at the table while Harry turned the stove off.  
  
"Well, take a bite then, Lou." Harry said, sitting down across from him.  
  
Louis took a large bite, and he had to admit, it was quite tasty, and he'd made it practically all by himself, "This is delicious." He smiled.  
  
"See? Told you you could cook. You've just got to believe in yourself." Harry smiled. "I'll have you cooking dinner for your mum in no time."  
  
000  
  
After lunch, Harry and Louis went back up to Louis' room, settling on his bed to read a bit more. This time, however, they weren't reading out loud. They were each reading separate books. But Harry was still cuddled up into Louis' side, the hand that wasn't holding his book was tracing patterns over Louis' arm, and Louis thought that maybe it was strange that they'd grown so close so quickly, but Harry had no one else to spend time with, and neither did Louis on weekdays, so why shouldn't they bond?  
  
"Hey, Lou?"  
  
"Just a second, Harry." Louis said, wanting to finish his paragraph. He read on for a moment, and then set the book down on his stomach, looking down at Harry, who had put a bookmark in his book and set it aside on the bed. "Go ahead."  
  
"Can we just talk?"  
  
"Sure." Louis said, removing the book from his stomach and setting it aside. "What about?"  
  
"You." Harry said. "Tell me about your friends back where you moved from."  
  
"Well, I only really have one friend worth mentioning. I assume you've heard me talking to mum about Zayn before, yeah? Back when you were sneaking around." Louis said, jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, a bit." Harry said. "And he's the one who's got a boyfriend now?"  
  
"Yeah." Louis nodded. "We've been best mates for ages. He's at Uni now, though. Rather far away. I'm hoping he'll be able to visit around the Christmas holiday."  
  
"Does he know about me?" Harry asked, warily.  
  
"Truthfully?" Louis asked. "Yes. Only person I've told, though, and he can keep a secret, and he's a really understanding guy."  
  
Harry nodded, "Tell me more about him?"  
  
"He likes to read, though not quite as much as you and I." Louis smiled down at the younger boy who was nuzzling into his side. "He's a bit taller than me. Probably even a bit taller than you."  
  
"I never got to finish growing." Harry pouted. "I was just hitting a big growth spurt, too."  
  
"I think you're the perfect size." Louis smiled. "And you're still a bit taller than me, so that's something, yeah?"  
  
"Suppose." Harry smiled up at him. "So, Zayn's nice?"  
  
"Very." Louis smiled. "I miss him a lot sometimes, but we get to talk on the phone and text, so everything's alright."  
  
Just then, Louis' phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID and saw Zayn's name, "Speak of the devil." He said.  
  
"Don't leave me to answer it this time." Harry said, latching on to Louis' arm.  
  
"Of course not, Hazza." Louis shook his head. "I'd only just met you last time, and in all honesty, I was talking about you." He pressed the answer button. "H'lo?"  
  
"Hey, mate. How goes it with ghosty?"  
  
"He's here right now, actually." Louis said.  
  
"Yeah? He haunting you?"  
  
"No. He's really nice. We read together."  
  
"Aww. How cute." Zayn joked. "Louis' got himself a ghosty boyfriend."  
  
"Shut it, Zayn." Louis said, although he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. And why on earth was he blushing anyway? "How're things on the gay side?"  
  
"Not gay, mate." Zayn argued.  
  
"I meant the gay side of your personality." Louis explained. "You are still with Niall, yeah? You haven't left him after a day, have you?"  
  
"Shut it. You know I'm not like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, how're things?"  
  
"They're really great, mate. I really like him. A lot."  
  
"I'm glad." Louis smiled, and then he was struck with an idea. "Hey, since you made me speak to Niall a while back, d'you wanna speak to Harry?"  
  
"The ghost?" Zayn asked. "Can he hold a phone?"  
  
"Yeah." Louis said, looking over at Harry. "He's actually quite solid. Here."  
  
"Um, hello?" Harry asked, taking the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is this Harry?" Louis could hear Zayn through the phone, his face pressed close to Harry's, listening in.  
  
"Yeah. So, you're Lou's best mate?"  
  
"I am. You call him Lou?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, and Louis felt him nodding. "We're mates. Best mates even."  
  
"You've hardly just met him." Zayn said, sounding confused. "Glad you two get on so well, though. Just don't try to take my place." Louis could hear the smile in Zayn's voice. "Damn, this is trippy." Zayn whispered.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Talking to a ghost."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "S'pose. Um, listen, I'll give you back to Louis, yeah?"  
  
"Sure mate. It was nice speaking to you."  
  
"Hey, Zayn?" Louis said. "I've actually gotta get going, yeah? Have a good first day of Uni classes tomorrow. Don't stay up too late having sex with your new boyfriend."  
  
"Hey!" Zayn said. "We haven't done that yet."  
  
"Doesn't mean you won't." Louis said cheekily.  
  
"Whatever. Talk to you soon, mate."  
  
"Bye for now."  
  
Louis hung up and looked down at the boy sitting next to him, who seemed to be pouting.  
  
"Hazza? What's wrong, love?" The term of endearment had just sort of rolled off his tongue, he hadn't meant to say it.  
  
"Just...When I talk to you I feel normal again." Harry said. "But your mate just sort of reminded me. Reminded me that I'm...not. I'm not normal."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Louis said, lying down on his back on the bed and holding his arms out for Harry to cuddle into, which he did instantly. "Zayn wasn't trying to gawk at you. I know it sounded like he was, but you have to remember, he didn't believe in ghosts. Not until I told him about you. I'm sure he was just trying to wrap his head around it. It's quite different when he can't see you, or feel you like I can. But he wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I think he likes you."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, his green eyes brightening.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Louis said, stroking Harry's curls soothingly.  
  
"I'm glad." Harry said. "Because I really like you, Lou, and I want your friends to like me, if you think we can trust them."  
  
"I like you, too, Hazza." Louis said, looking into Harry's green eyes, and suddenly feeling the urge to lean in, just a bit closer as Harry did the same, until they heard the front door open, and Louis jerked his head way. "That'll be mum. I'm, um. I'm gonna go, yeah? I'll be back up after dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, a confused look on his face. "Mhhm."  
  
Louis got up, walking to his bathroom and splashing a bit of water on his face. What had just happened? He was pretty sure he and Harry had been about to kiss. But they couldn't. They really couldn't ever. Harry was a ghost. Harry wasn't getting any older, and Louis was nearing on nineteen, and it would never work. Not to mention the fact that they'd just met the day before.  
  
He shook his head back and forth, clearing his thoughts.  
  
He'd just forget it ever happened. That was the best idea.  
  
He went downstairs, finding his mum sitting on the couch, massaging her feet, "Long day at work?"  
  
"Mm, very." Jay said, smiling at her son. "Want to order pizza?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds perfect." Louis said, grabbing the phone book and calling, ordering a large cheese pizza. That would be enough for the two of them, and probably a bit of leftovers as well.  
  
They watched the telly until the pizza arrived, and then Louis' mum suggested they watch a movie, so they popped in Enchanted, which Louis liked, and his mum loved, so he would watch it with her often, singing along to some of the songs.  
  
When the movie was over, Louis went back up to his room, telling his mum goodnight, because she'd probably be heading to bed any minute.  
  
He went back into his room and found Harry lying in his bed, sprawled out so he was covering nearly the whole mattress.  
  
"Everything alright, Hazza?" He asked quietly.  
  
He watched as Harry quickly rubbed at his eyes and sniffled softly.  
  
"Of course. How's your mum?"  
  
"Good." Louis said, not believing at all that Harry was alright. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "M'fine."  
  
Louis shoved Harry aside so he could lie next to him on the bed.  
  
"I heard you singing along to Enchanted." Harry said, glancing over at Louis. "Your voice is pretty."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. Will, um. Will you sing for me? Just a bit?"  
  
"Yeah. D'you like Hey Jude, by the Beatles?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Harry asked, smiling, and Louis was glad to see him smile again.  
  
He began to sing, softly, knowing his mum wouldn't think that out of the ordinary even if she heard him, because he'd sing around the house on occasion. When he finished the song, he looked over at Harry. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling softly.  
  
He turned to look at Louis, "That was so lovely, Lou. When your mum leaves tomorrow I'll have to sing for you, yeah?"  
  
"You sing, too?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I like to think I'm rather good. I used to sing for hours when I was staying here all by myself."  
  
"I'd love to hear."  
  
They were both silent after that, picking up books, and reading until Louis was beginning to dose off.  
  
"Louis? Is it alright if I stay out here, on the floor, while you sleep?"  
  
"'Course, Harry." Louis said, once again wanting to ask him to lie in bed with him, but thinking better of it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Louis drifted off to sleep contently, not even bothering to brush his teeth, or change out of his clothes.  
  
The next morning, at around ten, he was woken up by the sound of a beautiful voice, singing the same song he'd sung yesterday, and if he was being honest, he liked Harry's rendition better than the original.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! I'm single, as usual, so all of my wonderful readers are my valentines. There is no escape. You're stuck with me.

The rest of the week passed in pretty much the same way that Tuesday had gone. Louis would wake up to Harry watching him, or singing quietly next to his bed. Harry had taken to staying out of the closet during most of the night, sitting on the floor next to Louis' bed, or just quietly pacing the room. After Louis awoke, they would read to each other a bit, and occasionally sing to each other as well. Louis found Harry's singing voice to be quite remarkable, and he wished he could listen to it all the time.

Harry also continued to teach Louis how to cook, and he hadn't burned the house down yet, so that was a good thing.

As of now, he could make himself an omelette, macaroni and cheese (Which he figures he really ought to have been able to learn on his own, years ago), spaghetti, and some various side dishes made up of vegetables.

He liked cooking with Harry. Harry was always patient with him, and he never made him feel inadequate, even if he couldn't do exactly what Harry was telling him to do.

Saturday rolled around, and Louis awoke to the smell of his mum cooking pancakes downstairs. He stretched his arms out above his head, yawning.

"Morning, Lou." Harry whispered.

"Morning, Hazza." Louis smiled at the younger lad. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, but I'll be back up soon, yeah?"

Harry nodded, picking the book he had been reading back up.

Louis slipped on a pair of jeans a striped t-shirt and went down to find his mother, "How's breakfast coming along?" He asked.

"Very nicely. Should be ready in just a moment." She smiled at him.

Louis sat down at the table, waiting for his mum to serve up the pancakes. His phone vibrated from inside the pocket of his jeans, and he pulled it out, seeing a text from Liam.

To Louis: What time are you coming over, mate?

Oh, shit.

Right.

He was supposed to be playing video games with Liam this weekend. He'd been so busy spending time with Harry that he'd forgotten.

To Liam: Dunno, Li. Whenever you want?

To Louis: How about in about an hour? We can just hang out all day, and I'll teach you as much as I can, yeah? I'll try not to whoop your ass too hard.

To Liam: Sounds good. I'll just eat breakfast with my mum and then be right over.

To Louis: See you soon, mate.

Jay came over to the table a few minutes later carrying two plates filled with pancakes and setting one in front of Louis before sitting down across from him.

"Hey, mum. I'm going over to Liam's after breakfast, and he's going to teach me how to play some video games. That alright?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks." Louis said, digging in to his food.

"Have you been doing alright at home alone all week?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Of course, mum." He smiled at her. "I've been great. A little bit of alone time does a person good."

"I'm glad to hear it. I worry sometimes." She admitted. "I know you miss Zayn."

Louis nodded. He did miss Zayn. But if he was being quite honest, he loved spending time with Harry, and when he and Harry were reading to each other, he didn't even think about Zayn. There had been a couple times this week where he'd woken up planning to call Zayn after his classes were out, and then completely forgotten, because he'd spent his whole afternoon with Harry.

"I'm doing alright, though, mum. I like it here." Louis said, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Are you going to spend any more time with the ladies down the street?"

"You think I should?" Jay asked.

"I do. I think you lot would get along nicely, and you need some friends here. I've got Liam, and-" He cut himself off. He'd nearly said Harry. He needed to be more careful about that. "And you've got no one, really, so far. Just get out and mingle a bit, yeah?"

"Alright, Lou." Jay nodded. "I will."

"Good." Louis smiled, finishing his pancakes and taking his empty plate to the sink. "I'm gonna go get ready to head to Liam's, yeah?"

"Sure, honey." She smiled.

Louis bounded up the steps and into his room, sitting down on the floor next to Harry so he could speak to him quietly, "Hey, Hazza. I forgot I made plans with Liam to play video games today. I've never played before, and he's going to teach me. You'll be alright if I leave you, yeah?"

"'Course." Harry said, but Louis could sense a sadness behind it. "I lasted nearly a year by myself, Lou. I'm sure I can last an afternoon."

"Thanks, Hazza."

"You don't have to thank me." Harry smiled small. "Just don't let Liam kick your ass too hard."

"I'll try." Louis laughed, getting up off the floor and going to fix his hair and brush his teeth in the bathroom. Once he was properly cleaned up, he came back into his room, giving Harry a quick goodbye before going downstairs and giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun!"

"'Course. See you later!"

He put his shoes on, running out the door and over to Liam's knocking on the door happily. He felt bad leaving Harry alone, but Liam was his friend, and he needed him, too.

Liam opened the door, and Louis smiled, "Hey, Li!"

"Hey, Lou. Come in. Mum's insisted on making us snacks. I haven't had anyone over in a while."

"I just so happen to love snacks." Louis smiled.

"They probably won't be ready for a while. She makes fancy snacks."

Louis laughed, "That's quite alright, mate. Teach me how to play these video games of yours!"

"Follow me." Liam said, gesturing for Louis to follow him up the stairs to his room. "So, this is my room. It's not much, but it's home." He chuckled.

Louis looked around the room, which was decorated in whites and dark greens and looked quite cozy. He had a few band posters on his wall, as well as a nicely sized television, which Louis assumed would be what they would play the video games on.

"It's nice." Louis smiled at him.

"We'll get you started with Super Mario Brothers, yeah? An oldie, but a goodie. And rather simple to learn."

"I've at least heard of that one." Louis said, never having really been one to even talk about video games.

"Alright." Liam said, popping the game into the player and grabbing a controller. "This button jumps, this button runs, this makes you walk forward, backward, and crouch. Got it?"

"I think so." Louis said, looking down at the controller in his hand and trying to remember what Liam said each of the buttons did.

"Like I said, it's pretty simple to learn." He sat down next to Louis on the floor. "But it takes years to master."

"Why am I expecting lightning to strike?" Louis asked, laughing.

"Because I'm the evil video game genius."

"Yeah, yeah. Just press play and watch my beginner's luck kick in."

Liam started the game, and an hour passed, and Louis realized he was not getting any beginner's luck.

"Damn. This is harder than it looks."

"You really aren't anywhere near as tough a competitor as Harry was." Liam commented.

"Yeah, he-" Louis stopped himself. "I mean, I'm sure I'm not. It's not hard to be better at this than me." He laughed.

He had been about to talk to Liam about something Harry had said to him. That probably wouldn't have gone over well.

Louis was still deciding what to do about the situation, as far as Liam was concerned. Part of him felt like he ought to tell him. He and Harry had been best friends, after all. But then again, how do your tell your mate that his best mate who's been dead for almost a year is a ghost living in your house? There was no right way to go about it. Plus, would Harry even want him to know?

Louis decided it would be best to not tell him. At least not yet. He could discuss it with Harry, and try to get a grasp on how Liam would react by spending a bit more time with him, and then if he thought it would go over alright, he could tell him, and the friends could be reunited.

Two more hours passed, and Louis was beginning to get a bit better. He was holding his own against Liam, and not dying every five seconds.

"Boys! Snacks are ready!" Liam's mum called from downstairs.

They ran downstairs, and into the kitchen, "Mum." Liam said. "You haven't met Louis yet."

Louis held a hand out for the woman to shake, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Payne." Louis smiled.

"Oh, come here, you." Liam's mother said, hugging him tightly. "None of those silly handshakes for my son's new best friend."

"Mum." Liam warned.

"It's fine, Li. You know I love a good hug."

"Snacks for lunch alright?" Liam's mum asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"Of course." Louis said.

"Sure, mum."

"Good, because I spent so much time on them, I didn't even think about lunch."

So they all sat around Liam's kitchen table, eating the various finger foods that Liam's mum had slaved over all morning and part of the afternoon.

"I could quite honestly live off of these snacks, Mrs. Payne." Louis said after he'd had his fill of the delicious food.

"Come over more often and I'll make more."

"I'm sure I could endure a few more hours with Li here for your cooking." Louis joked, elbowing Liam lightly in the ribs.

"Hey, now." Liam said.

"Just kidding, mate."

"I like this one, Liam!" Liam's mum said. "Keep him around."

"'Course." Louis said. "Liam's a great guy. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Want to go and I'll teach you how to have your ass whooped by me in Donkey Kong?"

"Sure thing!" Louis said, getting up from the table as Liam's mum laughed at the banter between the two boys.

"Alright." Liam said once they got back up to his room. "This one's a bit more difficult, but the controls are relatively the same."

"Oh, great. Make me play a harder game. I was just barely getting good at the last one."

Surprisingly, however, Louis was quite a bit better at Donkey Kong, and was doing a rather good job of keeping up with Liam.

It was dinner time in no time, and Liam's mum was asking Louis to stay, to which he of course accepted, texting his mum to let her know he wouldn't be back until later.

Liam's mum made steak and potatoes for dinner, and her cooking really was delicious. Almost as good as Louis' own mum, if he was being honest.

After dinner Louis and Liam continued their game of Donkey Kong, both preferring that to Super Mario Brothers, and Louis refusing to try and learn a new game just yet. He felt like he was actually holding his own with Donkey Kong, and he didn't want to lose that sense of accomplishment.

"We're going to have to play another game eventually, you know." Liam said.

"Yeah, yeah." Louis said, rolling his eyes. "Just let me enjoy this."

They played for a few hours more, and realized it had been dark for hours. Louis looked at the clock on his phone, seeing that it was after ten at night, "Say, Li?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I spend the night?"

"Sounds like fun to me." Liam said. "I haven't had anyone spend the night since Harry. Forgot I used to like stuff like that. So, yeah." Liam nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Brilliant. I'll text my mum."

Louis shot a quick text off to his mum, letting her know that he'd be spending the night at Liam's and he'd see her tomorrow afternoon.

After that, Liam's mum made them each large ice cream sundaes, which she brought up to Liam's room. Louis decided that Liam's mum was definitely one of his favorite people, and he should get his mum and Liam's to hang out together.

Liam convinced him to try his hand at Call of Duty, which was decidedly his worst game, as he just couldn't get the hang of anything, and spent most of the time yelling obscenities instead.

At around three in the morning they were both tired, yawning loudly and barely able to keep their eyes open. Liam told Louis he could share the bed with him, and they both promptly crashed, falling straight to sleep.

When they woke up, it was nearly afternoon, and Liam's mum was down in the kitchen, apparently waiting for them to get up so she could make them breakfast.

"How late were you lads up last night?" She asked, taking in their sleep-mussed appearance.

"A bit late." Liam said.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, cracking a few eggs on to the hot griddle and scrambling them up, serving them onto two plates. Louis assumed she'd already eaten.

They all talked over Liam and Louis' breakfast. Their conversation was easy, just as it had been at dinner last night. Liam's mum asking him about where he had moved from, and what it was like there, etc.

After breakfast, Louis figured he really ought to get going, as it was nearly one in the afternoon by that point.

"Thank you for stopping by!" Liam's mum said.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Payne." Louis smiled at her.

"Call me Karen, alright?"

"Sure, Karen." Louis said. "I'll see you soon, Li. I'll probably text you later or something."

"Sounds good, mate." Liam waved at him as he left.

He ran across the street, back to his own house, coming through the door and greeting his mum with an awkward hug, as she was in a seated position on the couch.

"You really like Liam, eh?" She asked.

"I do. He's a great guy." Louis smiled. "And his mum is an absolute angel. You two should meet, I think."

"I'd love to meet her." Jay smiled.

"I'm going to head up to my room, relax a bit, yeah?" Louis asked, wanting to make sure his mum wasn't wanting to spend time with him at the moment.

"Sure." she smiled, picking the newspaper up off the table next to the couch.

"You should get out of the house." Louis said, wanting his mum to get out and make friends, aside from just the work acquaintances she'd acquired over the week. And, if he was being honest, he also wanted to be able to spend a bit of time with Harry. He'd left him alone for a while, and he thought he deserved a bit of reading, or maybe a song.

"You know what?" Jay said. "You're right. I think I'll go see what Margaret and the ladies are up to."

"Brilliant! I'll see you later, mum."

"See you." Jay said, setting the paper back down on the table and kissing Louis on the cheek.

Louis watched as his mum left, making sure she was gone so that he wouldn't go up and start talking to Harry just to have her walk back in the house and hear them. Once he was certain she was gone, he ran quickly up the stairs, excited to see Harry. He threw open his bedroom door and found Harry curled into a ball on his bed, and he was absolutely certain he was crying. He could hear soft whimpers and sniffles coming from the younger boy.

"Hazza?" Louis asked, coming slowly into the room and kneeling down in front of his bed. "Hazza, love, what's wrong?"

Harry uncurled from himself, sitting up and facing Louis with his legs hanging off the bed, "You didn't come back." He whispered.

Louis put one hand on Harry's knee, the other reaching up to wipe away at the tears on his cheeks. They felt strange on his fingers, not like regular tears. They felt almost like when you put your hands too close to dry ice. Still, he wiped them away, looking into Harry's eyes, "Hazza. Hazza, baby, shh." Louis urged as the tears continued to fall.

"You didn't come back." Harry said again.

Louis got up off the floor, settling himself next to Harry on the bed and wrapping him tightly in his arms, "I spent the night at Liam's, Harry. I was only gone a night."

"I know." Harry said, nodding. "I know. And I know I'm being silly. But I missed you."

"It's not silly, Harry." Louis said softly. "Please stop crying."

Harry took a few deep breaths, stopping his tears and looking up into Louis' eyes, "Please don't leave for that long again. At least...At least not without telling me."

"Of course. Of course I won't." Louis said, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "I should've been more considerate of your feelings, Hazza. I'm sorry."

"No, Lou, it's fine. You've got a life aside from me, I know that. I'm being selfish."

"It's not selfish, Hazza." Louis said, taking Harry's hands in his. "I know how alone you've been, and I should have thought of that before I stayed over at Liam's."

"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "Li needs a friend like you. I'm glad he has you."

"I'm glad he has me, too." Louis said, scooting up the bed and bringing Harry with him, lying down so Harry could rest his head on his chest, a position that they'd both become very accustomed to.

"Lou?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, love?"

"D'you...D'you like Liam more than me?"

"One hundred percent honestly?" Louis asked, and he could feel Harry nodding his head slowly against his chest. "Not in a million years could I ever."

"Really?" Harry asked, sitting up and looking down at Louis.

"Really." Louis smiled at him. "Now come cuddle with me and let me sing you a song, yeah?"

Harry nodded, resting his head on Louis' chest again, "Sing me some Coldplay?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, threading his fingers through Harry's curls as he began to sing Fix You, which he thought fit the situation a bit, and also happened to be his favorite song by Coldplay.

When he finished the song, he felt Harry kiss his chest through the fabric of his shirt, and his breathing stopped for a split second.

"Your my best mate, Hazza." He said quietly. "I know I promised Zayn I wouldn't replace him, but I might have to, for you."

He could feel Harry smiling against his chest, and he brushed a few stray curls away from the younger lad's forehead.

000

That night, after nearly a week of wanting to, Louis asked Harry to stay in bed with him while he slept, to which Harry had eagerly nodded. Louis wore pajama pants and no shirt, and Harry's head on his exposed chest caused him to shiver at the initial contact. Although, for the most part, his body had become accustomed to the lowered temperature that Harry carried around with him.

He pulled the blankets up over them, counteracting Harry's coldness a bit, and let Harry snuggle in close.

It was the best night's sleep he'd gotten in ages.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis awoke to the feeling of someone lightly rubbing their nose along his jawline. He shivered, slowly blinking his eyes open with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Harry smiled at him. "It's nearly noon now. You've slept the day away."  
  
"Morning, Harry." Louis greeted, brushing the younger lad's curls out of his eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do today, Lou?" Harry asked, sitting up on the bed and bouncing it slightly.  
  
Louis sat up as well, trying to wake up his tired brain. He really had slept for quite a long time last night.  
  
"Louis, get up." Harry said, putting a hand on each side of Louis' face and leaning in close. "I'm bored."  
  
Louis held his breath. Harry was so close that he knew that if Harry were still able to breathe, he'd be able to feel it on his face right now. Louis wasn't holding his breath on purpose, but Harry's face was in such close proximity with his that it was causing his mind to stop functioning properly.  
  
"Lou." Harry whispered. "Breathe."  
  
"I'm not sure I can." Louis admitted, his eyes darting back and forth between Harry's.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
Louis realized he was breathing again, but answered anyway, "You're too close to my face."  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Harry asked, a frown forming on his face.  
  
"No, Hazza, no. I'm just...I didn't want to breathe on you?"  
  
"Lou, it's fine. You can breathe on me all you like." Harry said, pulling away.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Louis smiled.  
  
"Good. Now get up you lazy sod." Harry urged, grabbing Louis' hands and pulling him up out of bed.  
  
"Alright, alright." Louis conceded. "What are we doing today, then?"  
  
"Dunno." Harry shrugged, dropping Louis' hands. "You tell me."  
  
"We're running out of things to do." Louis commented.  
  
After a week long friendship, they really were running out of things to do, not being able to go outside or to the cinema or out for coffee, or anywhere, other than Louis' home.  
  
"Wish we could go for a walk." Harry sighed.  
  
"If you were a proper ghost, we could." Louis joked, thinking of the ghosts you often saw in movies that could disappear on a whim. Louis quite honestly had no clue how it had taken him so long to discover Harry after they moved in, seeing as you could see him clear as day.  
  
"You're glad I'm not a proper ghost, though." Harry said, smiling cheekily.  
  
"Am I?" Louis asked. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because, you couldn't cuddle me if I was a proper ghost."  
  
"And who says I like cuddling you?"  
  
"You don't have to say it." Harry said. "I just know."  
  
"You think you know." Louis teased, knowing full well that Harry was right.  
  
"No, I know." Harry said, smiling. "Now come on, I want to show you how to make french toast."  
  
"But it's lunch time, and french toast is a breakfast food." Louis argued.  
  
"You just woke up, yeah?" Harry asked. "Stay in your pajamas. It'll make it feel more like morning."  
  
Louis had his suspicions that Harry just wanted him in his pajamas so that he'd be shirtless, but Louis didn't feel like getting dressed yet anyhow, so he agreed.  
  
"Come on, then." Harry said, heading out of Louis' room.  
  
Louis followed, and watched as Harry grabbed out a few ingredients and utensils, including a bowl and a whisk.  
  
"Harry, I've told you before, I can't whisk."  
  
"Now's the perfect time to learn then, yeah?" Harry urged, setting the bowl down on the counter. "French toast is simple. You really just need eggs, a bit of milk, a dash of vanilla for added flavor, and bread. Think you can manage?"  
  
"You know I can't." Louis said, looking right at Harry.  
  
"What have I told you before?" Harry sighed, slumping onto a stool.  
  
"That I won't be able to cook properly if I tell myself I can't." Louis said, feeling a bit like a child in school, but he really didn't mind, so long as it was with Harry.  
  
"Exactly." Harry nodded, handing Louis the carton of eggs. "Crack two into the bowl."  
  
Louis did as Harry said, cracking the egg with two hands, as he hadn't mastered the one-handed crack Harry had tried to teach him when he'd shown him how to make omelettes. He didn't get any shell into the bowl, however, which he took as a victory.  
  
"Perfect. Now just pour in a bit of milk, and the tiniest bit of vanilla."  
  
Louis did as he was told, and Harry looked pleased, so Louis assumed he'd done everything correctly.  
  
"Now whisk it all together."  
  
"Harry, I can't." Louis protested.  
  
"Want me to show you?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded.  
  
Harry handed him the whisk, which confused Louis a bit. How was Harry supposed to show him how to whisk if he himself had the whisk in his possession?  
  
But then Harry was standing behind Louis, his cold, fabric covered chest pressed right up against Louis' bare back, and he took Louis' hand in his carefully, and began to move his hand, along with the whisk, mixing the ingredients of the bowl together.  
  
"See?" Harry said, his lips right by Louis' ear. "Just like this."  
  
Louis was having trouble breathing, which seemed to have become a regular thing when he was in such close proximity with Harry. It didn't help, he was sure, that Harry didn't breathe. He knew that when someone was this close to him, he should be able to feel breath on his face, but with Harry he never would, so he felt strange breathing.  
  
Harry had told him to breathe earlier, though. He'd insisted that he breath, and that really probably would be a good idea, because he was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
"Lou." Harry said, stilling their hands. "You stopped breathing again."  
  
"Sorry." Louis said, shaking his head and loosening his vice grip on the whisk. "Was just focusing on the whisking."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
Louis nodded, beginning to move their hands again.  
  
"Think you can do this without my help?"  
  
Louis doubted if he could, but nodded all the same, not wanting to insist that Harry stay glued to his back. Harry stepped back, and Louis continued to move his hand, mixing everything together.  
  
"Look at you!" Harry said brightly. "Told you you could do it."  
  
"Am I doing it right?" Louis asked, shocked that he'd mastered it so quickly.  
  
"You are." Harry said, giving a short nod. "Alright. Now you just dunk your bread in the mix and put it on the griddle."  
  
"Okay. Easy enough." Louis said, taking a few pieces of bread and dunking them into the mix, setting them carefully on the stove.  
  
"I'm trusting you with the rest of the process." Harry said, sitting back in a chair and resting his arms behind his head.  
  
"No no no, Harry, you can't." Louis argued, panicking a bit.  
  
"It's just like everything else you've cooked on the stove, Lou." Harry told him. "You can do it. I believe in you."  
  
"Okay." Louis nodded, still unsure.  
  
Sure enough, though, several minutes later, Louis was pulling perfectly cooked french toast off of the griddle.  
  
"See?" Harry said as Louis sat down across from him. "I'm always right. You'll just have to get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Louis said, taking a bite of the delicious french toast he had just made.  
  
He ate his breakfast -or was it lunch?- in silence, aside from Harry humming some unknown tune across from him.  
  
Once he was done, he decided to tidy up a bit, loading the dishwasher and cleaning around the kitchen, sweeping the floor, etc. so that his mother would have less to do around the house. It was the least he could do, considering he had no job, and wasn't really bothering to get one. Quite honestly, now that he had Harry to keep him company, he wasn't planning on trying to get a job any time soon. He didn't want to leave Harry alone for so long.  
  
At some point, while Louis was cleaning, Harry had begun to sing Whistle While You Work.  
  
"Really, Hazza?" Louis asked, shaking his head. "A Disney princess song?"  
  
"Excuse me." Harry said. "Who was it that I heard singing along to Enchanted last week?"  
  
"That's different. Mum loves that film."  
  
"And I happen to love Snow White." Harry countered.  
  
Louis had rolled his eyes fondly and joined Harry in singing the song. He'd swept the floor, dancing with the broom, and causing Harry to laugh quite loudly. He wished he could make Harry laugh all the time. It was a beautiful sound that reverberated in his ears.  
  
After he finished cleaning, they went up to Louis' room, and they read on their own for a while, Harry curled up to his side, his head on Louis' still bare chest.  
  
"Lou?" Harry asked as he finished his book. Louis had been done with his own for a few minutes now, but had kept it open, pretending to still be reading while watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, Hazza?"  
  
"Sing more Disney songs with me."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. More like Harry was telling him that they were going to sing Disney songs, rather than seeing if he wanted to.  
  
Louis had no problems with singing Disney songs anyway, especially with Harry. He'd just been trying to tease him earlier. So he easily agreed.  
  
 _"Let's get down to business_  
 _To defeat the Huns"_  
  
Harry began, loudly and excitedly, standing up on Louis' bed.  
  
 _"Did they send me daughters_  
 _When I asked for sons?"_  
  
Louis joined in, jumping up on the bed along with Harry.  
  
They sang the entirety of the song together, ending with what could hardly be called singing, as they were laughing far too hard.  
  
 _"Be a man"_  
 _"We must be swift as a coursing river"_  
 _"Be a man"_  
 _"With all the force of a great typhoon"_  
 _"Be a man"_  
 _"With all the strength of a raging fire_  
 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_  
  
Harry had sung the main part of the chorus, while Louis had taken the background bit.  
  
"Say, Harry?"  
  
"Mhhm?"  
  
"Are you still ticklish, or did that go away, too?"  
  
"Honestly?" Harry asked. "I've got no idea."  
  
"Well, you're going to find out." Louis said, reaching over and tickling the boy mercilessly.  
  
Harry began to giggle uncontrollably, falling over onto the bed and taking Louis with him. He was kicking his feet like a small child, and Louis was laughing now, too, because Harry's laugh was one of those infectious ones that just makes you want to laugh along.  
  
"Louis! Louis, stop! I'm still ticklish! I'm still ticklish!" Harry wailed.  
  
"And why should I stop?" Louis asked, continuing to wiggle his fingers.  
  
"Because. Because, Lou, I can't breathe!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You can never breathe, you goof." Louis said, but ceased tickling him all the same.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, stunned. "You're right. I'd forgotten."  
  
He sounded a bit sad, and Louis felt bad. He must have had Harry completely forgetting about the fact that he wasn't technically human anymore. Louis often forgot himself, if he was being honest. But Harry wasn't a human, and now he'd been reminded of it, and he looked heartbroken.  
  
"Hazza, don't be sad."  
  
"I'm not sad, Lou." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Sing A Whole New World with me!" Harry said, some of the light finding its way back to his eyes, and how could Louis say no to that? "I want the Aladdin bits, and you can be Jasmine."  
  
"Hey, now. How come? I'm older. Shouldn't I be Aladdin?"  
  
"You may be older, but my voice is deeper." Harry said.  
  
Louis couldn't argue with that, and so agreed to sing Jasmine's parts.  
  
 _"I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
 _Tell me, princess, now when did_  
 _You last let your heart decide?"_  
  
Louis felt his breath catch in his throat as Harry began singing, never having heard him sound quite so lovely as he did in this moment.  
  
 _"I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over, sideways and under_  
 _On a magic carpet ride_  
 _A whole new world_  
 _A new fantastic point of view_  
 _No one to tell us no_  
 _Or where to go_  
 _Or say we're only dreaming"_  
  
It was Louis' turn now, and he took a deep breath before coming in with Jasmine's part of the song.  
  
 _"A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_  
  
They sang the rest of the song together, reaching the end.  
  
 _"A thrilling chase"_  
  
Harry sang, looking into Louis' eyes.  
  
 _"A wondrous place"_  
  
Louis could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest as he and Harry and the very last words of the song together.  
  
 _"For you and me"_  
  
And then, before Louis really knew what was happening, he and Harry were both leaning in, and Harry's lips were pressing firmly to his, and once again in Harry's presence he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears, and Harry's cold lips moved against his with practiced ease, causing Louis to assume that he'd done this before. And then there was Louis, nearly nineteen and never having kissed anyone.  
  
And now he was kissing Harry.  
  
And _why_   was he kissing Harry?  
  
He couldn't be doing this right now.  
  
He breathed in harshly through his nose as Harry leaned in closer, one of his cooling hands coming to rest on Louis' bare side, and Louis pulled away quickly, sitting up.  
  
"Harry we can't-" He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and trying to steady his shaking voice. "We can't do that again, Harry."  
  
"But, Lou-"  
  
"No." Louis said, quietly.  
  
"Lou, just listen. If we-"  
  
"No!" Louis said, louder. He was probably yelling, but he couldn't tell. "Not ever again. We can't. I can't." Louis was shaking his head back and forth violently now. He was actually losing his mind. What the hell had he just done? "I, um. I'll be back, Harry. I have to..." He trailed off, grabbing his phone and sprinting down the stairs and out his front door.  
  
He dialed Zayn's number with shaky hands, praying he wasn't in class or too busy snogging Niall to answer. It was late afternoon by now, nearly evening, so unless he had extra classes that day he should be back at his dorm.  
  
"Please pick up." Louis muttered as the phone rang.  
  
Just as it was about to go to voicemail, Zayn answered, "This better be important, mate, because Niall and I are busy."  
  
Louis managed to roll his eyes, even in his panicked state, "We kissed."  
  
"You and Liam?" Zayn asked, sounding excited.  
  
"No. Me and Harry." Louis corrected.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, mate. Good one. But honestly, what was Liam like? That was your first kiss, yeah? Are you totally gay, because I could've called this years ago."  
  
"Zayn, I'm not joking."  
  
"About?" Zayn asked, sounding genuinely confused.  
  
"I. Kissed. Harry."  
  
"Whoa." Zayn said. "Hold on a minute, mate. How does that even work?"  
  
"He's completely solid, I told you. He's just like a normal person, but he doesn't age or eat or sleep or breathe, and he's a bit transparent. But other than that..."  
  
"Alright. So what's the matter then? You sound like you're about to have a heart attack." Zayn commented.  
  
"I think I might be."  
  
"Deep breath. Tell me what happened."  
  
"We were in my room, yeah? And we were singing. We do that sometimes. And we were singing a sweet little romantic song." Louis said, leaving out the fact that it had been from a Disney film, knowing Zayn would make fun of him, even though he watched Disney films, too. "And we finished the song. And we both sort of leaned in. And...And then we were kissing."  
  
"No problem here so far." Zayn said, not understanding the fact that everything was the problem. "So then what?"  
  
"Then I pulled away after a few seconds and I made sure he knew that could never happen again and I ran outside in my pajamas in the middle of the day to call you and apparently receive no help!"  
  
"Calm down, mate. I'm doing my best." Zayn let out a heavy sigh. "So, you don't have feelings for him then? You were just caught up in the song and you're a sad lonely boy, so you kissed him?"  
  
"What?" Louis asked, slightly offended.  
  
"That's just what I'm getting from this, mate. Otherwise I really don't get what the problem is."  
  
"He's a ghost, Zayn!" Louis said, and realized that he really ought to keep his voice down as he was outside, and he didn't need his neighbors thinking him a mad man.  
  
"Oh, so you do have feelings for him, then." Zayn said, sounding smug.  
  
"No, I-" Louis paused, thought for a moment. "Maybe I do. I've never had feelings for anyone before. But...But with Harry things are different from with you and with Liam. I...I'm just not sure, Zayn. But it doesn't matter whether I do or I don't because nothing can come of it if I do."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because he's a bloody ghost." Louis sighed, exasperated. "How do you expect me to go about being in a relationship with someone who never ages? I'll get old and wrinkly, and he'll still be sixteen. He'll always be sixteen, and it'll get creepy within a year or two. And I wouldn't be able to tell mum, or anyone, really."  
  
"But you fancy him?"  
  
"If...If I can't breathe whenever he's close to me, and my heart pounds sometimes...Is that what it's like to fancy someone?"  
  
Zayn let out a low whistle on the other end, "Sounds like you've got it bad, mate."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. So, what I suggest is that you don't let the fact that he's a ghost get in the way. Maybe it's doomed to end a few years down the line, but at least you'll have him for now."  
  
"I dunno, Zayn. It's just not-"  
  
"Not the kind of person you imagined yourself with?" Zayn interrupted. "You know I never imagined myself with a bloke, but I'm happy with Niall." Louis heard the Irish lad mutter something on the other end of the line and realized he'd been listening the whole time. "Harry makes you happy, I'm guessing?"  
  
"He does, yeah." Louis sighed, running his free hand through his hair.  
  
"Then get your ass back inside and tell him you fancy him, you twat."  
  
"But what if he-"  
  
"Don't you dare ask me what to do if he doesn't like you, Tomlinson." Zayn said. "He was kissing you, yeah?"  
  
"Mhhm."  
  
"He fancies you. He is gay, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, he is."  
  
"Then yeah. You're totally in. Just go talk to him. Please? For me?"  
  
"Fine, Zayn. Fine."  
  
"You better fucking call me later. I need to know everything that happens."  
  
"'Course. Talk to you in a bit. And thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Zayn said, before hanging up, and Louis could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
Louis hung up his phone as well, heading inside and up the stairs to talk to Harry.  
  
It was time to lay it all out on the table, and hope things went for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re into the double digits already, guys! Chapter ten! Thank you to everyone reading. I’m, like, half asleep right now, so hopefully this chapter turned out as well as I think it did. :p

Louis grabbed the handle to his bedroom door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open slowly. Harry wasn't on his bed anymore, and Louis knew he'd really screwed up, so Harry had probably taken refuge in the closet.

He walked over to the bifold doors, knocking on them lightly. He heard sniffles from inside, and he knew he'd made the younger boy cry. Twice in two days. Good going, Tomlinson.

"Harry?" He asked, softly. "Hazza, can I open the doors?"

"Don't wanna talk to you, Lou." Harry muttered.

"Hazza, please?" Louis begged, feeling his own eyes well up with tears. He had really never meant to hurt Harry. "We really need to talk this out, yeah? I've got a few things I need to say."

"That can never happen again, not ever, this was a mistake, I'm a stupid ghost and you're a real person who deserves a normal human relationship, and I'm an idiot." Harry said, just loud enough for Louis to hear it from his side of the closet doors. "Got it."

"That's not what I'm going to say at all. Please come out?"

Harry didn't respond, so Louis opened the doors, taking one of Harry's hands and dragging him up and over to the bed. He sat him down, sitting down on the floor in front of him and keeping his distance for now, just wanting the younger lad to stay where he could see him and not retreat back into the closet. He knew he had really hurt Harry by running away earlier, and he needed to take things slow here. Ease back into this, and not try to hold Harry through the whole conversation, no matter how much he just wanted to wrap the curly haired boy up in his arms and never let him go.

"What d'you want to say then, Louis?" Harry asked, rather coldly, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Um, I don't...I don't know."

"Then why did you drag me out here? You could've just left me be."

"Just give me a minute. I don't know how to say what I'm trying to say, alright?" Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If you're worried about hurting my feelings, don't. You've already done that. It can't get much worse."

Harry was being defensive, and he had a right to be, really. Louis had been a bit of a lousy git, and he deserved for Harry to be upset with him.

"Hazza, just hear me out, yeah? I might...I might ramble, or, I dunno. But just listen? Please?"

"...Okay." Harry said, sounding a bit confused now.

"Remember how I told you, when we first met, that I didn't know whether I was gay or straight or anything? I just didn't know. I'd never fancied anyone before, if I'm being honest, and I didn't know what it felt like. I didn't...I'm just a bit useless when it comes to that stuff, yeah?"

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but Louis continued talking, knowing that if he let himself be interrupted now, he'd never have the nerve to finish.

"And I still don't know what my sexuality is. I'm not really worried about it, though, I guess. I don't need a label. But I guess what the point here is, Harry, is that I kissed you because I wanted to, yeah? And I've talked with Zayn about it, and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I just needed advice. I was clueless, and I didn't know what to do, and Zayn talked me through it, yeah? And so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I fancy you quite a bit." Louis finished in a rush, forcing the words out of his mouth.

Harry sat there silent.

"Say something?" Louis asked.

"You fancy me?"

Louis nodded.

"You really do?" Harry asked, looking Louis in the eyes.

The older boy nodded again.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Hazza." It came out as a whisper, though he hadn't intended for it to.

"I fancy you, too, Lou." Harry said, reaching down and grabbing Louis' hands.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, moving up to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Does this mean-?" Louis started to ask. "I, um. I don't know how this works." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"D'you wanna know if we're boyfriends now?" Harry asked, looking into Louis' eyes to see if his suspicions were correct.

Louis simply nodded, not trusting his voice at that very moment.

Harry shrugged, "Up to you?"

"Yeah." Louis said softly.

"Yeah, we are?"

"Mhhm." Louis nodded, smiling just a bit.

"Can I kiss you now?" Harry asked, sounding nervous. Louis figured he was a little worried because of how things had gone last time.

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, 'course."

Louis stayed still, frozen in his spot, as Harry leaned in slowly.

"You sure?" Harry asked, his mouth merely an inch or so away from Louis' own.

"Please." Louis said.

Harry closed the distance between them, his mouth connecting with Louis' as he brought a hand up to rest on the older boy's cheek. Louis rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, the other one staying on the bed to keep himself from falling over.

They kissed slowly, sweetly, their mouths moving together just so.

Louis pulled back after a moment, his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing hindered just slightly by his nerves and excitement. He wished, just for a moment, that Harry was alive, so he could evoke the same reaction from the younger boy, but quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

He scooted up the bed so he was leaning against his headboard, and Harry followed, naturally, fitting himself against Louis' side, just as he always did. Louis moved his hand up, resting it in Harry's curls and playing with them gently.

"Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Hazza?" Louis asked, looking down at his new boyfriend. He smiled at the thought.

"I really like it when you do that. Play with my hair, I mean."

"Good, because I like doing it." Louis told him. And they were silent for a while, until Louis spoke again. "Hey, Harry?"

"Mhhm?" Harry hummed, his eyes closed, head resting gently on Louis' chest.

"You were my first kiss."

"What?!" Harry asked, head snapping up to look at Louis.

"You were my first kiss." Louis repeated.

"No way." Harry shook his head.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Louis asked.

"Firstly," Harry began, sitting up a bit so he could look down at Louis. "You're far too fit to have never kissed anyone. Everyone should want to kiss you. And secondly, you're too good at it. I don't believe you." He folded his arms, resting his head on Louis' chest again.

"Firstly, you know you're the first person I've ever fancied, Hazza. And secondly, um, thank you?"

"But I kissed a lot of people I didn't fancy." Harry said. "Even a couple of girls." He stuck his tongue out, making a disgusted face, and Louis laughed. "I just figured you would've kissed someone by now." Harry shrugged. "And you're welcome."

"Nope. I really never have. You have the honor of being my first ever kiss." Louis joked.

"I want to be your only ever kiss." Harry said, leaning up and kissing him again, their heads at awkward angles, and yet the kiss was still perfect in Louis' eyes.

"I'd like that." Louis said, smiling at the curly haired boy as he nuzzled against Louis' bare chest.

He knew that there was no possible way for Harry to be his only ever kiss, though, as much as he wished it were possible. It just couldn't be. In a year or two, things would start getting creepy, and a few years after that, things would get impossible. Louis would be too old, and Harry would lose interest, and Louis would have to find someone who could age with him. Someone he could introduce to his mum. Someone he could be with forever, until they died together. But he didn't have to tell Harry any of that. Not yet. Harry deserved to just be happy for a while.

"Hey. You're my first boyfriend." Harry said, as if he'd just remembered.

"Mhhm." Louis nodded.

"It's kind of funny." Harry said.

"What is?" Louis asked.

"Nothing's changed. Like, we're just doing what we've always done. Just lying here. There's nothing different. I thought things changed, y'know? But I guess they don't."

"I guess maybe we've fancied each other the whole time then, yeah? Just now we know it."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Harry said, tracing his fingers across Louis' ribs, causing the older boy to shiver slightly.

"You know we've only known each other for a week, Hazza?" Louis pointed out.

"Feels like longer. Feels like forever." Harry muttered softly.

"It does a bit, doesn't it?"

"You should never put a shirt on ever." Harry whispered.

"What?" Louis asked, a shocked smile working its way onto his face.

"Just never put a shirt on." Harry said, kissing Louis' shoulder.

"I've got to put shirts on sometimes, Hazza."

"But when we're alone." Harry said. "When it's just you and me, and we're just sitting around."

"Then don't put a shirt on?"

"Yeah, don't."

"But what if I get cold?" Louis asked, smiling.

"Don't care." Harry joked. "I like the way your skin feels on my face."

"Yeah?"

"Mhhm." Harry said, rubbing his face across Louis' chest.

Louis closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, and then letting it out in a sigh, "Want to read to each other? I bet I could find some cutesy romantic sonnets in my collection somewhere." Louis laughed.

"I like your laugh. It's like a little tinkle of joy."

"Trying to write our own sonnets, are we, Hazza?"

"No." Harry said, indignantly, slapping at Louis' chest. "I was just making an observation."

"Well it was awfully cheesy."

"Can't help it." Harry grinned. "Now read me a sonnet, you fool."

"You'll have to get off of me so I can go find the book."

"Never mind then." Harry said, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"C'mon, Harry. Let me get the book."

"No. I don't wanna move."

"You can lie right back on top of me when I get back, I promise."

"Fine." Harry pouted, sitting up.

Louis went and dug through the books on his shelf, finding the one filled with sonnets. He came back over and sat on the bed, resting up against the headboard, and Harry rested his head on Louis' stomach, his long dark curls tickling Louis just a bit as he skimmed through the book, looking for the perfect sonnet to read to Harry.

"Your tummy's even nicer than your chest." Harry commented. "It's comfy. You're comfy."

"And you're clingy." Louis teased.

Harry looked at him, offended.

"I meant that in the best possible way, love." Louis said. "I like it when you cuddle me."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. Now put your head back on my tummy and let me read to you." He smiled.

"Gladly." Harry said, resting his head on Louis' stomach, and tracing little patterns across his exposed skin with the pads of his fingers.

Louis read Harry a few sonnets before he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, "Dammit. It's that late already?" He asked, not wanting to leave Harry's side.

"Go see your mum, Lou. I'll be here." Harry half joked, because they both knew full well that Harry hardly ever left the room.

"Suppose I've got to get dressed now, then."

Harry pouted, and Louis bit his lip gently.

"Hey!" Harry said, and Louis had to shush him, because he really didn't need his mum hearing. "Sorry." Harry said, quieter this time.

Louis threw on a pair of red skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, as well as his favorite grey beanie before heading downstairs and greeting his mother.

"How was work?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Bit of a calm day, really."

"That's good." Louis smiled.

He watched the telly while his mum prepared dinner, and then they sat down to eat together.

"Something good happen today, Boo Bear?"

Louis smiled. She hadn't called him that in ages. He'd missed it.

"No." He lied. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Talked to Zayn for a bit. Things are going well with him and Niall."

"Are you sure nothing exciting happened?" She asked. "You're awfully smiley."

"Just in a good mood. Don't you ever get like that sometimes? Happy for no reason."

"I suppose I do." Jay conceded. "Say, care to introduce me to Liam's mum this weekend? The four of us could spend a bit of time together."

"Sounds great, mum."

"Wonderful."

The rest of dinner passed with easy conversation, Jay telling Louis a few funny stories about people from work, etc. Once they'd finished eating, and Louis helped his mum clear the plates, he decided to watch a bit of TV with her, not wanting to run off to his room like he always did, no matter how much he wanted to see Harry.

So he sat next to his mum on the couch, and let her pick what they were watching. After a couple of hours, Jay yawned, and announced that she was going to bed. Louis told her that he'd head up now, too, as there was nothing on that he really wanted to watch. Which was true. He didn't watch much TV. But mostly he just wanted to see Harry.

He followed his mum up the steps, and they turned their separate ways, each heading to their own rooms.

"We've got to stay quiet." Louis said, flopping down on the bed next to Harry, and smiling as he snuggled up to his side.

Harry nodded, kissing his cheek, and Louis could feel himself blushing.

He grabbed his phone then, remembering that he'd promised Zayn an update.

To Zayn: Hey. Can't call, mum's going to bed. Buuuut, I believe I promised you a Harry update.

Harry was looking over his shoulder, but he didn't mind. Zayn replied almost immediately.

To Louis: Yes. Go go go!

Louis chuckled, and Harry did the same.

To Zayn: Well, let's just say, you and I are in the same boat.

To Louis: You and Harry are together and snogging the hell out of each other nearly 24/7?

Louis snorted, typing back.

To Zayn: Well, the first bit, yeah. The second bit, no. Although I wouldn't mind.

He pressed send, and looked up to see that Harry was quirking an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

To Louis: Well, congrats, mate! I'm happy for you. Tell Harry I say hello, and I'm happy for him as well.

Harry nodded at Louis, letting him know he'd seen.

To Zayn: Thanks, mate. Harry says thanks as well.

To Louis: Niall's bugging me, so I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?

To Zayn: Of course.

Louis glanced over at Harry, "I'm gonna go grab a quick shower before bed, alright?" He whispered.

Harry nodded, kissing him on the cheek again.

Louis grabbed a pair of clean boxers and then went to his bathroom, taking an extremely quick shower, just long enough to get himself clean, before rushing back to his room, clad in only his fresh boxers, and tossing his dirty clothes in the wash bin.

Harry was looking through his bookshelf when he came into the room, sitting down on his bed. Harry promptly got up, shuffling over and sitting down next to Louis.

"Hey, Lou?"

"Mhhm?" Louis hummed sleepily.

"What was that your mum called you earlier? Boo Bear?"

"Yeah."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Dunno really. Just something she's always called me, ever since I was a wee one."

"Can I call you that, too?" Harry asked.

"Sure, if you like."

"Good." Harry smiled, kissing Louis on the cheek.

Louis yawned, "I need to get some sleep, Hazza."

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Stay in bed with me?"

"I'd love to."

Louis pulled the covers back, climbing underneath, along with Harry, both lying on their sides, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis, his front pressed up against Louis' back. Louis closed his eyes, comfortable in Harry's grasp.

"Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Louis asked, around a yawn.

"What was that you said to Zayn? About wanting to snog me all the time?"

Louis felt his cheeks flush as he shrugged a bit, "Dunno. Just felt like the right thing to say at the time, I suppose."

"So...You don't wish we could snog twenty four seven, then?" Harry pried.

"I dunno, Harry. I-"

"You know we haven't even had a proper snog yet." Harry commented.

"I guess you're right."

"We should fix that."

"Tomorrow, yeah?" Louis suggested. "I'm really tired. I doubt I'd be any good right now."

"I think you'd always be good at snogging." Harry said, sounding extremely innocent. "But, yeah. Get some sleep, Boo Bear."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's arm, "I like it when you call me that."

"Me too." Harry said. "'Night, Boo Bear."

"Goodnight, Hazza."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super ill and it’s 5:30am but I just really wanted to update because I have some plans for chapter 12 that I’m excited about. Enjoy!

When Louis awoke, he was still wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, "Did you move at all last night?" Louis whispered.

"Your mum left around an hour ago, Lou. We don't have to whisper." Harry said. "And no. I was pretending to sleep."

Louis smiled softly, "Why?"

"Because, if I get to stay in bed with you all night I'm at least going to pretend to be asleep." Harry said, kissing Louis on the cheek. "I've got enough thoughts that if I close my eyes I can pretend I'm dreaming."

"And what did you dream about?" Louis asked, turning himself around in the younger boy's arms to face him.

"You." Harry said softly. "Just you."

"Just me?" Louis asked.

"Mhhm."

"All night?"

"Yeah. You're warm and cozy and I like to cuddle with you and make up dreams about you. I think about you a lot anyway, so why not turn my thoughts into dreams? It helps my nights be a bit less boring. After you moved in I used to just read, but I can't really read and hold you at the same time, and if I have to choose, I'll choose you."

Louis could feel himself blushing, "You're such a cheesy romantic, Hazza."

"I do my best." Harry smiled. "I like your voice in the morning."

"Yeah?" Louis asked softly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It's kind of scratchy. It's nice."

"You think so?"

"Mhhm." Harry smiled, leaning in and kissing Louis softly. "You promised me a snog."

"I've just woken up, Hazza." Louis argued.

"Your point?"

"I don't...I don't know what my point is." Louis said. In all honesty, he was really just nervous about snogging Harry. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, and apparently Harry had snogged plenty of people.

"Boo Bear, are you nervous?" Harry whispered, leaning in so their foreheads were touching.

"No." Louis said, indignantly.

"You are, though."

"How do you know?" Louis huffed.

"I can just tell, Lou. I can just tell these things about you, and you're definitely nervous."

Louis pulled his lips into a tight line, trying to stop any emotions from playing across his face.

"You shouldn't be, you know." Harry commented. "Nervous."

"And why is that?" Louis asked.

"Because." Harry said, dipping his head down just the slightest bit, so his lips were brushing over Louis', and Louis shivered. "I want to snog you. And you'll be good at it, I can tell. And if you're not it's not like I'm going to move out and haunt the neighbors, Lou."

"You'd better not."

"I won't. I could never." Harry said. "And besides, it doesn't matter, because you're going to be perfect, yeah?"

"You think so?" Louis asked, breaking their eye contact, feeling a little bit self conscious.

"I really do, Lou. Just kiss me, okay?"

"Okay." Louis breathed.

Harry didn't move, apparently waiting for Louis to make the first move. He took a deep breath, leaning in and kissing Harry softly, wanting the younger lad to take control, at least until he got the hang of things. Harry seemed to take the hint as he leaned in further, deepening the kiss. He rested one of his hands on Louis' bare hip, just above where his boxers began, the other hand coming up to cup his chin gently. Harry angled their mouths so they fit together perfectly, sucking softly in Louis' bottom lip, and Louis breathed in sharply.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, "Harry, I don't-"

"Shut up, Lou." Harry said, grabbing his face harshly.

Louis let himself be pulled back into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Harry drew little patterns onto the exposed skin of his back with the pads of his fingers while kissing him languidly. Then he felt Harry's tongue run across his bottom lip, and it was cold, causing Louis to shiver harshly. He opened his mouth, and tried to stay calm as Harry slowly moved his tongue inside, his own tongue coming to meet Harry's with interest. Their tongues tangled together for a while, and Louis tried to remember to breath through his nose, rather than holding his breath altogether.

Harry pulled back this time, his slightly transparent green eyes staring directly into Louis' blue ones, "Told you you'd be fine."

"Fine?" Louis asked, nervously.

"Better than fine, Lou." Harry said. "I like this side of you. The nervous side. Didn't see much of it when we were just mates."

"Because I didn't have a reason to be nervous around you when we were just mates."

"And you do now?"

"A bit, yeah." Louis shrugged.

"I don't see why. Am I intimidating?"

Louis simply shrugged.

"You do find me intimidating!" Harry accused. "I'm sixteen, Lou. I'll always be sixteen. I can't be that scary."

"Not scary. Never scary." Louis said. "Just...I don't know what I'm doing, and you..."

"And I?" Harry prompted.

"Seem to know exactly what you're doing."

"It's not that difficult, Lou." Harry smiled at him. "You were perfect, just like I knew you'd be. Stop worrying."

"Okay." Louis nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Let's go get you breakfast then."

"Sure. Just let me text Liam real quick before I forget. Mum wants to meet his mum on Saturday."

"That'll be great." Harry said, although he sounded a little bit sad. "My mum and Li's mum used to be nearly as inseparable as Liam and I. I'll bet Karen would love to make friends with your mum."

"I hope so. My mum needs some friends from around here."

To Liam: My mum wants to meet your mum. The four of us can hang out this Saturday. Sound good?

000

The week passed by quickly. Harry and Louis spending most of their time snogging now, seeing as Louis was getting the hang of it, and found himself to be quite confident in it now, and Harry just seemed to really like kissing Louis as much as he could.

It had gotten to the point that Louis would have to excuse himself sometimes, because things were getting too heated, and Harry couldn't take his clothes of, nor could he apparently find himself in the same...predicament as Louis, so what was the point of sticking around until it got to that point? Everything would just get awkward after that. And even if they could get up to anything besides kissing, they hadn't even been together for a whole week yet, and Louis didn't think he would want to take things any further yet anyhow.

It was Saturday now, and Louis and his mum had made plans with Liam and Karen to meet down at a little bakery a few blocks away from the neighborhood.

Louis had had breakfast with his mum, and then come upstairs to do a bit of snogging with Harry before heading to the bakery. Harry had, of course, insisted he remove his shirt nearly as soon as he'd walked through his bedroom door, and Louis had complied.

They'd been kissing for a while now, and Louis figured he ought to get ready to go, "I've got to go, Hazza." He mumbled against Harry's lips.

"But why?" Harry asked sadly.

"I've spent all week with you, love." Louis said. "And I won't be gone all day. I'm just going to a little bakery. How long can we really spend there?"

"The bakery a few blocks over?"

"Mhhm." Louis confirmed.

"I used to work there."

"Oh, Hazza, did you?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I miss it sometimes. Aside from Liam and mum and Gemma it's the thing I miss the most."

"I'm sorry, babe." Louis said, having put his shirt back on. He came back over to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I wish I would've known. I feel bad going."

"Don't." Harry shook his head. "It's alright. I want you to see it."

"Alright." Louis nodded, grabbing his favorite grey beanie and putting it on, covering up his hair, which had been ruined during he and Harry's kisses. "I'll be back soon, yeah?"

"I'll be here." Harry smiled. "Have fun, Boo Bear."

"I'll do my best."

Louis left his room, closing the door behind him and skipping down the steps happily. His mum had noticed that his mood had been lifted this past week, but he kept insisting that he was just in a generally good mood.

"Ready to go, mum?" He asked.

"Yep. Grab your jumper. It's starting to get chilly out."

"Got it." Louis said, grabbing his jumper and throwing it on, along with a pair of shoes. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for his mother to slip hers through.

"I've got such a gentleman for a son." She commented.

"I try." Louis teased as they left the house, Jay stopping to lock the door behind them.

The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees, but none of them had been down long enough to give that satisfying little crunch that Louis loved so much, so there was no use in stepping on them. They walked up to the front door of Liam's house, and Louis knocked lightly. Liam answered, and Louis introduced him to his mum before the younger boy ran back inside, getting his own mum, and the two of them came out onto the front step.

"Mum, this is Jay, and you already know Louis, of course." Liam introduced.

"Good to see you again, dear." Karen greeted Louis. "And it's lovely to meet you, Jay. You've got a lovely young man there." She said, gesturing to Louis.

"From what I've heard, so have you." Jay replied.

"It's a lovely afternoon. We're just going to walk to the bakery, yeah?" Louis inquired.

"That's the plan!" Liam said.

They all headed off in the direction of the bakery, Louis and Jay following just behind Liam and Karen, the latter two being the ones who knew their way around. Everyone chatted jovially, Karen and Liam pointing out a few things as they walked along the street.

They arrived at the bakery, and Karen insisted upon paying, although Louis' mother fought her over it for quite a bit. Not wanting to spend too much, Louis just got a small cup of tea and a scone, while his mum got a cup of coffee and a small muffin. Liam got a rather large tea, as did his mother, and the two of them got some fancy pastry to share.

They found a nice little table by the window and sat down.

"Harry used to work here." Liam commented, and Louis had to stop himself from saying, 'I know.'

"Yeah?" He asked, instead.

"Yeah. He was always so happy when he was here. Everyone loved him. He was a bit famous for the way he treated customers. Always smiling. Always happy."

Louis sighed. He could definitely see his Hazza behaving in such a way. He was like that with Louis, too, unless he had reason to be sad or upset, and then he had no problems with showing it. Louis liked that about him. He was an open book, so if Louis had done something wrong, he'd know it, and he'd be able to fix it.

"I wish I could have met him." Louis said, guilt gnawing at his stomach at the lie. He'd be going home to Harry.

"Me, too, Lou. You'd have gotten on well." Liam nodded.

"Karen." Louis' mother began, wanting to change the topic from such heavy subjects. "How long have you lived in the neighborhood?"

"Oh, since before Liam was born. Found it a good twenty years back, and it's just so cozy, we couldn't bring ourselves to ever move. People are wonderful, too."

"I haven't met too many people yet, but they do all seem quite lovely." Jay commented.

The conversation split a bit after that, Louis and Liam talking amongst themselves while their mothers talked about entirely different subjects. Their mums seemed to get along, which they were both glad of, and as they walked home from the bakery, having finished their tea and baked goods, they made plans to do something together again next weekend.

When they arrived home, Louis went upstairs, feigning a headache. His mother told him to feel better, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he departed up the stairs.

Louis plopped himself down on the bed, resting his head on Harry's chest today, which was something he'd realized had never happened between them. Harry was always lying on top of Louis. Always cuddling up to him. But Louis had never returned the gesture.

"Your bakery was lovely, Hazza." Louis said quietly.

"Not my bakery." Harry commented.

"It's your bakery to me."

"It wasn't even my bakery when I was working there."

"Doesn't matter." Louis said. "Liam told me about what a good little worker you were. Always happy for the customers. I could just picture it." He smiled.

"I liked it there. Wasn't hard to smile." Harry commented.

"Is talking about it making you upset?" Louis asked. "We can stop."

"No. No, Lou, it's fine."

"Are you sure, Hazza? You seem sad."

"Just missing the past a bit. I know I've got you now, but sometimes being with you reminds me of everything I've lost." Harry said. "I'm sorry. I'm being depressing."

"No, love, no." Louis said, looking up at Harry. "Don't you ever apologize for telling me how you're feeling, okay? If you're sad, then be sad for a bit. Talk to me about it. Get it off your chest, yeah?"

"I'm not really sad, though. I can't be sad as long as you're here. I just miss everyone, is all."

"I understand." Louis nodded. But he didn't really. He hadn't lost everyone and everything that mattered to him, and anything he had lost, he could get back if he wanted. All Harry had was Louis. "How d'you think Liam would take it?"

"Take what?"

"You." Louis clarified.

"No." Harry shook his head. "You can't tell him. If you told him and he...Lou, you can't."

Louis nodded his head, although he wasn't giving up so easily. He'd make sure to bring it up again, every once in a while. He'd wear Harry down eventually. The two friends needed to be reunited. They needed each other. Even if it was just to give a proper goodbye.

"Don't just nod, Lou. Promise me."

"I promise, Hazza."

"Good." Harry said. "Now kiss me."

And Louis did, kissing away the worried crease in Harry's brow, and melting away the last bits of his boyfriend's sadness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the angst in this chapter, but I’ve been planning this since chapter 8 or so, and it turned out even better than I had hoped. Enjoy!

The last bit of September and all of October passed by quickly for Louis, spending weekday afternoons with Harry cooking and reading and singing and snogging. Mostly snogging. Occasionally leaving after a snog and before his mum came home to have a quick wank in the shower. He was nearly certain Harry followed him and watched some days, but Louis didn't mind, and Harry seemed to like it, so Louis didn't ask him to stop. He didn't even ask him if he was, he could just sense it. It was just something that was, and there was no use talking about it. He was obviously thinking about Harry anyway, so why shouldn't the younger boy watch?

Saturdays were spent out with his mum, Liam and Karen, and Sundays depended on the week. Some days he'd go to the store with his mum. Some days his mum would leave, and he'd spend the afternoon watching silly musicals and Rom-Coms with Harry on the couch, making sure to get Harry back upstairs before his mum got home, and some days he'd play video games with Liam. He was getting a lot better, he thought. Though Liam still kicked his ass at nearly every game.

He texted or called Zayn at least three times a week. Often more. Things seemed to be quite serious with he and Niall, the two hardly ever leaving each other's side, and Louis smiled to himself at the fact that hardly over two months ago Zayn would never have imagined himself with a guy. And then there was Louis, who was so fucking happy with Harry, and he never would've imagined himself with anyone at all, had he not met Harry. Harry was that one special person that had been able to catch his interest.

Jay had made good friends with Margaret, Lacy and Sherryl, and Louis was quite glad. His mum needed friends, and those ladies were lovely. It turns out that Karen would spend some time with them on rare occasions, so sometimes Jay and Karen would walk to Margaret's together.

When the leaves had began to crunch underfoot, Louis had insisted upon spending a bit of time outside each day, hating to leave Harry alone in-doors, but knowing that if he missed out on his favorite time of year he'd be absolutely kicking himself. And Harry was fine with it anyhow. He'd watch Louis from the window as he skipped around the street, crunching on leaves, and he always liked to tell Louis how happy and carefree he looked. Louis wished that Harry could join him.

So, suffice it to say, life was going well for Louis. Time was flying by, and before he knew it, it was Halloween. Halloween just so happened to be his favorite holiday, (aside from the obvious favorite: Christmas) and Liam was throwing a party. Louis had told Liam he'd love to come, and asked who else would be there, to which Liam told him it'd just be the two of them, and a few of Liam's friends from school.

Louis and Harry were snogging on Louis' bed when Harry pulled back, "Haven't you got Liam's party in an hour?" He asked.

"No, Hazza, that's on Halloween night." Louis argued, leaning back in to kiss Harry again, but stopping when Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"It is Halloween night, Lou."

"Shit!" Louis said, jumping up. "I need to get on my costume."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. It can't be that difficult to get yourself dressed up as a pirate."

Louis dug through his drawers, finding his costume from last year and throwing it on. It consisted of puffy black pants with small red pinstripes, and a white top, the kind you'd imagine a pirate to wear. Puffy sleeves, billowy torso, ties up the chest, which Louis left undone. He tied a red scarf around his head and looked at Harry.

"Good?"

"You need makeup." Harry said.

"Makeup?"

"Mhhm. Some eyeliner. You know how pirates always have that really thick eyeliner?"

"Do they?" Louis asked, not sure if makeup was even around back in the hay day of pirates.

"Haven't you ever seen any pirate movies, Lou?"

"'Course I have!"

"Then you know you need eyeliner. Go get some from your mum. I'll help you put it on."

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." Louis agreed.

He ran downstairs and found his mum, who was just picking up her keys, about to head out the door in her own costume.

"Mum, before you go, where's your eyeliner?"

"My eyeliner?"

"Yeah. I need it to be a pirate."

"If you say so, Boo Bear. It's in my room, just on top of the dresser. Don't go digging through my things. I'll be back late, yeah? Work parties tend to be a little out of control, if these people are anything like the ones back in Doncaster."

"Sure, mum. Have fun."

"You, too. Love you!"

"Love you, too, mum!" Louis called as she closed the door, and he headed back upstairs.

He turned right, going down the hall and into his mother's room, finding her eyeliner lying on top of the dresser. He grabbed it and brought it back to his room, plopping down on the bed next to Harry and handing him the pencil.

"Alright." Harry said, taking the makeup from Louis' hand. He stood up, standing in front of Louis. "Ever worn eyeliner before?"

"Not ever."

"Ridiculous." Harry muttered.

"And you have?"

"Of course. Little school theatre productions and the like, Lou. You've got to wear eyeliner or no one will be able to see your eyes at all from far away." Harry scoffed. "And you're supposed to be the theatre buff in this relationship."

"Alright, alright. Just put it on me."

"Don't move, okay? Don't want to accidentally stab you in the eye."

"Ah, yes. Very reassuring, Hazza."

"Just keep still. You'll be fine. I'm an expert."

Harry raised the eyeliner pencil to Louis' eye, and it took everything in him not to flinch away. Harry got one eye done and moved on to the next one. Louis squeezed his eye shut tight.

"How am I supposed to get this on you if your eyes are shut, babe?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, but it's freaking me out."

"Unless you want to wear an eye patch you had better let me do this, you'll look ridiculous with one eye done."

Louis opened his eye, not too keen on the idea of having his depth perception off all night. Harry finished putting on the makeup and stood back to take a look.

"There." He said. "Now you're an extremely sexy pirate. I dunno if I want to let you go to that party. Someone might try to take you away from me." He joked.

"Then I won't go." Louis said, standing up and grabbing Harry, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm your sexy pirate. All yours."

"Lou, get off. You'll be late."

"But I want to stay here with you." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, and the younger boy shivered, causing a victorious smile to spread across Louis' face. He rarely got a reaction like that out of the younger boy.

"No, Lou, c'mon." Harry said, shoving Louis back. "Liam really needs you there tonight. You're his best mate."

Louis sighed, "I know."

"So, off with you." Harry said, pushing Louis towards the bedroom door, and giving him a slight pat on the ass as encouragement to get going, although all it really did was make Louis want to stay. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, fine." Louis gave in. "Going."

It was quarter after seven when Louis arrived at Liam's, the party having started at seven on the dot.

"Lou!" Liam greeted. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I?" Louis asked. Although he had forgotten. Not about the party. Just about what day it was.

"You look great, mate."

"So do you, Li. You'll attract all the girls in that outfit." Louis said.

Liam was wearing a very nice fireman's costume. It fit him quite well, and Liam had a nice body, now that Louis thought about it. He wasn't personally attracted to him, obviously, as he only fancied Harry. But he was surprised Liam didn't have girls falling at his feet.

"Aren't many girls here, though." Liam said.

"Is this everyone?"

"Everyone who's said they'd be here, yeah. I invited a few more, but none of them have replied to the invite, so I'll just assume they aren't coming." Liam shrugged. "Harry used to be the life of my Halloween parties. Everyone wanted to come because of him."

"We'll make the party great, Li." Louis assured the slightly younger lad. "Promise."

After about an hour, everyone seemed to be getting bored of standing around and talking amongst themselves, Louis having been the only person to spend any real time with Liam so far at his own party.

Liam's parents weren't home, and one girl suggested that they all play a drinking game. Now, normally, Louis would never agree to such a thing. He'd had a drink or two with Zayn before, but he'd never been drunk, by any means. But tonight was a party, and maybe everyone would have more fun if they were a bit intoxicated. Liam could forget how much better his parties were when he still had Harry around to liven them up, and everyone else could stop being huge wankers and ignoring Liam at his own party, just because he'd been depressed for a few months after his best friend's murder. So he looked to Liam, giving him a nod of encouragement, and Liam agreed.

Louis stayed on the couch as Liam went to find a bit of alcohol from somewhere, and grab seven shot glasses. Enough for each guest at the party to have one. There had been three other people when Louis arrived, but they must have snuck out at some point when he wasn't paying attention.

He felt awful for his mate that his party wasn't going how he would have liked.

"Alright, what game are we playing?" One of the girls asked.

"Never Have I Ever?" Another one suggested.

Louis had never played, but he knew the rules. Someone would say "never have I ever" and then say something they'd never done, and if you had done it, you had to take a shot.

"Sounds great." Louis piped up.

And so the game began.

After a while, someone said, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." and Louis was the only one to take a drink. Things got slightly awkward after that, but Louis ignored the tension in the room.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone I didn't love." Louis said. And sure, he'd never had sex with anyone period, but no one needed to know that.

Liam, a girl sitting across from him who he thought was named Melissa, and Louis himself were the only ones who didn't take a shot.

The game went on for a good while, no one really knowing what time it was when they finished, everyone being too drunk to even bother looking at a clock. It hadn't really made the party that much more fun, and Louis was sure he'd feel like shit in the morning. He decided that drinking wasn't really for him, and he probably wouldn't do much of it in the future.

Everyone aside from Louis and Liam were splitting the fare on a cab, and Liam waved to them as they left, coming to crash down next to Louis on the couch.

"Ever been drunk before?" Liam asked him, his words slurring slightly.

"Nope." Louis shook his head, causing himself to get dizzy. "Don't think I like it very much."

"Me either." Liam said. "Thought it was supposed to make you happy and bubbly, but I guess when most of what you've got inside you is sadness, it just makes you feel worse."

Louis felt as if he wanted to cry now, but he didn't think he could remember how.

"Lou?" Liam asked, not waiting for Louis to respond before continuing on with his sentence. "Lou, I miss Harry."

Liam began to cry, and Louis suddenly found himself remembering how to as well, and so he joined the younger boy in crying. He was so close to telling Liam that he could see Harry. That all he'd have to do was follow him back home and he could see Harry and hug him again and tell him himself how much he missed him. But even drunk as he was he could remember that he had made a promise to Harry that he wouldn't tell Liam, and he hadn't convinced Harry otherwise yet.

"I know, Li. I know." Louis said, wrapping the other boy in a tight embrace. "I'm sure he misses you, too."

"He can't." Liam cried. "He's gone."

Louis could feel Liam's tears, hot and wet on his shirt, soaking the fabric. He was rubbing his back gently, trying to sooth him, and then suddenly, there was another mouth covering his. And he didn't know who had leaned in first, who had initiated it. All he knew is that he was kissing someone, their lips moving frantically, but slowly it came to his drunken mind that these lips were too warm, and just slightly too thin, and there was stubble brushing against his cheek that didn't belong there. Suddenly it came to him that this wasn't Harry. This wasn't Harry at all. This was Liam. Liam, his straight mate, who he shouldn't be kissing no matter what, because he was with Harry. Harry, who would be waiting for him when he got home.

He pulled away quickly, "Liam, what are we-?" He shook his head harshly, trying to clear his thoughts, but just causing himself mass amounts of dizziness. "Liam, you're straight. You're straight and I'm-. And I can't do this, Liam." Louis stood up, walking to the door.

"Lou, wait. I don't-" Liam paused. "What have we just-?"

"I don't know, Liam. I don't know. I have to go." Louis ran from Liam's house, not looking both ways before crossing the street. Just running straight for his house.

He vaguely recognized the feeling of tears on his cheeks as he ran, and he realized too late that his mum's eyeliner was not waterproof. Black tracks trailing down his cheeks as he ran in his front door and up to his room. He thanked the heavens that his mum wasn't home, knowing he'd never be able to explain to her, nor would he be able to keep quiet as he apologized to Harry repeatedly and hoped with all his heart that his curly haired boyfriend would forgive him.

He dashed up the stairs, tripping over his own feet and falling down, a sob wracking his body as he stood back up and walked as quickly as he could to his room.

"Hazza, I'm so sorry." He sobbed as he ran inside the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Louis?" Harry asked, sounding confused and worried, and maybe a bit alarmed.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Harry. I never meant to-"

"Lou, are you drunk?" Harry interrupted.

"So drunk." Louis nodded. "I just wanted Liam's party to be good. And they wanted to play a drinking game, so I did. And I've never been drunk and I really don't like it, Hazza. And I never would've done it if I hadn't been."

Louis could barely understand the words coming from his own mouth, the alcohol affecting his speech, as well as the body shaking sobs he was producing.

"Hush, Boo Bear." Harry said, grabbing Louis by the shoulders and sitting him down on the bed, sitting in the spot next to him and holding him tight. "Wouldn't have done what, love? What have you done?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I swear I am. I didn't...Harry, I never wanted to. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Lou." Harry said, taking a moment to compose himself. "You're scaring me. Just tell me what you've done."

Louis clung on to Harry as he forced the words from his mouth, "I'm really so sorry, Hazza. Please please say you'll forgive me for kissing Liam, Harry."

"You...You kissed Liam?" Harry asked softly.

Louis nodded, clutching onto Harry, hoping that if he held him tight enough he'd have to stay. Have to want to be with him.

"It's okay, Louis." Harry said, stiffly. "It's alright. Just go to sleep, yeah?"

Louis nodded, still crying, but letting Harry's hands rubbing up and down his back sooth him to sleep.

000

Harry laid there all night, rubbing Louis' back as he slept, eyeliner stained tear tracks down his face.

He wished now, more than ever before, that he could go to sleep. Just escape all of this pain that was radiating from his soul. Louis had been drunk as anything, but the fact that he kissed Liam obviously meant something. Harry had been drunk before. He knew how it worked. You would never do something you didn't want to do deep down inside somewhere. And that meant that there had been a part of Louis that had been willing, if not eager, to kiss Liam.

But the worst part was that Harry couldn't even be mad. Not when he looked down at the broken boy he was holding in his arms.

It was obvious that Louis had felt awful about what he'd done. That he meant it when he apologized. But what was Harry supposed to say when Louis woke up tomorrow? That all was forgiven? He just didn't think he could do that. He was hurting too much.

He thought back to the first day he and Louis had kissed, and that's when the tears began to fall. Because he remembered saying something, and maybe it was silly for him to care, but he had said he wanted to be Louis' only ever kiss, and Louis had said he'd like that. But now it could never be. And maybe Harry had known, deep down, that there would come a time where Louis would have to move on. Find someone human who he could keep with him throughout his life. Someone he wouldn't have to hide, and someone who wouldn't just keep getting younger and younger than him as he aged. But Harry had never imagined it would come so soon. Had never imagined that his lips would be replaced by another's in less than two months time. Or that it would be Liam, no less.

Liam. His straight, old best mate.

What had Liam been doing kissing Louis anyway?

All Harry wanted in the whole wide world was to sleep and never wake up.

000

When Louis awoke his whole body was stiff, and his head was pounding, and his eyes were puffy, and hard to open. Glued shut with dried tears. Harry was rubbing his back gently, and he was still in his Halloween costume.

That's when the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

He'd ruined everything, hadn't he?

"Harry?" Louis asked, turning around to face the other boy. "Harry, how much do you hate me right now?"

"I've just laid here all night rubbing your back while you cried yourself to sleep, Lou. Do you honestly think I hate you?"

"I'd deserve it, if you did." Louis said, sounding hollow to his own ears.

"You had a rough night. Do you want something for your head?"

"No." Louis said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "No, don't get up. Please. Just stay with me."

The room fell silent then, Louis not knowing what to say, and Harry seemingly not wanting to talk.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Louis asked after nearly a half an hour of silence, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Can't be."

"But you should be." Louis told him. "Stop being so nice to me, Harry." He sat up suddenly. "I prepared myself for everything but you being nice. I don't know what to say or do now. I thought you'd be broken, or furious. I don't...I don't know why you don't care."

"For Christ's sake, Lou!" Harry yelled. "You think I don't care? You think I'm not broken? You think I didn't cry all night, because I was supposed to be your only kiss, and then pull myself together in time for you to wake up? Hmm?"

"Oh, Harry." Louis whispered, having nearly forgotten about their conversation that first day, right after they'd become boyfriends. "I've really messed up."

"Just tell me something, Lou." Harry spoke softly, and Louis could feel the pain in his words.

"Anything."

"D'you...D'you fancy Liam more than me? You don't have to stay with me just because I live here. I'll stay in the closet. I won't bother you. Just tell me the truth."

"No, Hazza, no." Louis said, taking both of Harry's hands in his and pressing them to his chest. "I don't fancy Liam a bit."

"But you kissed him." Harry said.

"Didn't you tell me that you used to kiss a ton of people you didn't fancy?"

"Well, yeah." Harry said. "But not when I was with someone else, Lou. You can't just-"

"I know, Hazza. But Liam was crying, and he missed you, and his party had fallen to shit, and all I wanted in the whole world was to comfort him. And I don't know who leaned in first, Harry, but suddenly we were just kissing. But it wasn't right. None of it was right because it wasn't you. And it has to be you, Harry. You're the only one I fancy. You're the only one I want to kiss and none of it was fucking right. Everything was wrong, and I don't know how I'm going to look Liam in the eyes again, and I don't know how to make you forgive me and all I want to do is take it back."

"You promise?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

"I promise, Harry. I need you to forgive me." Louis pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please say you forgive me."

"I forgive you, Lou." Harry said, bringing him in for a tight hug. "It still hurts. It hurts so much that I'm not your only ever kiss. But I understand. And just...The fact that you don't fancy him, and the fact...The fact that it was an accident...It makes it hurt less."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Harry. Please know that. All I want in the whole world is to protect you. To make you happy."

"I know." Harry nodded.

Louis leaned in, then, their mouths coming together in a slow kiss, and everything felt right again. This is what kissing was supposed to feel like.

He pulled back as he heard his phone vibrate from somewhere in his room. Harry leaned off the bed and grabbed it off the floor, handing it to Louis.

It was a message from Liam.

To Louis: Hey, mate. I, um. I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I'm not...I'm not gay. And I know you don't know what you are, but I just want you to know that I'm straight, and I wasn't trying to come on to you or anything, Lou, I swear. I was just feeling lonely and I was hurting, and I needed something to make me feel better, and you were there, and you make me feel better. And I don't know why I did it, because I'm sure just talking to you would've been enough. But it happened. And so I want to apologize. I hope we're still best mates?

Harry read over Louis' shoulder, and before Louis replied, he turned to look at Harry.

Harry nodded, "This helps. I feel better now. Knowing that he initiated it. It's still hard, but I'm glad he's got a friend like you, Lou, because most people would've treated him poorly after something like this, and I know you won't. So if he had to kiss someone, I'm glad it was you, even if it makes me sad."

"You're perfect, Hazza. You're absolutely perfect." Louis said, kissing Harry firmly on the mouth before replying to Liam's text.

To Liam: Li, I'm sorry, too. I understand why you did it, and quite honestly, I never should have gone running like that. I should've talked it out with you. But I was drunk and I wasn't thinking properly. Of course we're still best mates.

"I'm so glad you're still mine, Lou." Harry whispered from behind him.

"Of course I'm yours, Harry." Louis said. "I couldn't possibly be anyone else's."

Louis climbed on top of Harry, kissing him fiercely, wanting to make up for any hurt he had caused the younger boy. And this time, when he went to take a shower and relieve the tension that was growing in his trousers, he invited Harry along to watch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue what I was doing with this chapter when I started, but now it's my favorite one so far, I think.
> 
> And for those who don't know, the poem used in this chapter is Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. I was re-reading it the other day (it's one of my favorites) and I decided I needed to use it in this fic at some point. :)

Halloween had fallen on a Saturday that year, so after Louis' initial apology, they hadn't been able to talk much, seeing as Louis' mother had woken up while he was in the shower. The week had passed, and it had been filled with cuddling, and soft kisses, and reassurances from Louis that Harry really was all he wanted or needed.

It was Friday now, and Louis had been up for a few hours. He had tried to make pancakes without any help from Harry that morning, and they had turned out mostly alright, although they were a bit clumpy, and he burned two. They were in his room now, and he was cold. It was late enough in the year that it was beginning to get very chilly outside, but it wasn't so cold that they needed the heater. That is, not if Louis had been fully clothed. However Harry still didn't want him to put a shirt on, and Harry’s natural coldness wasn't helping very much either. Louis had put on a pair of warm pajama pants, but he was still shivering.

"Hazza, I'm cold." He whined, running his fingers through Harry's hair, his head placed on Louis' chest as usual.

"I'm always cold." Harry said, sticking his tongue out.

"Harry?" Louis said suddenly, curious.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"You can't take your clothes off, I know. Because they're part of you now, yeah?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded. "But can you put other clothes on?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Never tried."

"Up." Louis said, shoving Harry up off him. He went and dug through his drawer until he found his favorite dark blue jumper, bringing it over to Harry. "Try."

"I dunno, Lou." Harry said. "What if I can't?"

"Then you can't, and you've learned something new about yourself."

Louis knew why Harry was hesitant. He didn't need another reminder that he wasn't, in fact, a human anymore. But Louis didn't see why Harry shouldn't be able to put on a simple jumper.

"Alright." Harry nodded, taking the clothing item from Louis.

Louis watched as he slipped it slowly and carefully onto his arms, and a bright smile fell into place on his face.

"Lou!" Harry yelled, smiling even wider. "Look, Lou, I'm wearing your jumper!"

Louis smiled and laughed, falling down on the bed next to Harry, "Cuddle up with me and get me warm then."

Harry snuggled up against Louis, wrapping his arms around him tight and burying his face in the crook of his neck, "I love cuddling you, Lou." Harry said, kissing his neck lightly.

"Really? I thought we cuddled all the time because you hated it." Louis joked.

"Shut it. I'm trying to be cute."

"You're always cute."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, and Louis could feel him smiling into the skin of his own bare shoulder.

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a while after that, Louis cuddling up as close to Harry as he could get, warming himself a bit on the fabric of his jumper that was wrapped around the normally cold boy. It didn't prevent him from radiating cold, but it held it all back, so it wasn't transferring itself onto Louis whenever he snuggled up to him.

It began to rain suddenly. Large drops falling and hitting the window loudly. Louis loved the rain nearly as much as he loved crunching leaves, and he sighed happily.

Harry looked up at him, as if curious as to what he had sighed about.

"I love the rain." Louis said, looking over at the window, and watching the large wet drops hit the window with a low thrumming sound. Occasionally hitting something metal outside and sounding with a soft 'tink'. It was melodious, and that's one of the many things Louis loved so much about it. He also loved to go outside and dance in it, but knew he couldn't, because he didn't want to leave Harry alone. Not for a second.

"I've always thought it sounded pretty. Like a song." Harry said.

Louis smiled, because hadn't that been exactly what he was just thinking?

Suddenly, he stood up, pulling the younger boy with him.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Dance with me." Louis said, smiling.

"I don't dance, Boo Bear." Harry said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"And neither do I. So dance with me."

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Sure it does." Louis said, taking Harry's hand. "If you can't dance and I can't dance, then we're a perfect match. One of us won't outshine the other. We'll be perfect together."

"As usual." Harry whispered, letting Louis lead him to the middle of the room.

Louis put his hands on Harry's waist, and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, and they began to sway back and forth. That was all they did, really. Just sway. It wasn't even really dancing, and yet it was absolutely perfect.

Harry tucked his face into Louis' neck, and Louis could feel him smiling again, "This is nice." Harry said softly, into Louis’ neck.

Louis began to make soothing little circles with his thumbs along Harry's hip bones, and Harry kissed his neck as they continued to sway along with the beat of the rain. Louis began to hum, knowing it was a song, but not actually knowing what it was. Harry seemed to know the tune, at least, because he began humming along. Louis got a bit courageous, and decided to pull back a bit, taking one of Harry's hand sin his and twirling the younger boy. Harry spun around, slightly uncoordinated, and ended up falling back into Louis' arms. Louis let out a soft huff of laughter.

"You can't just spin me like that with no warning, Lou." Harry huffed. "I told you I don't dance."

"And I told you I don't either."

"Which is why I haven't up and spun you 'round like a ballerina!" Harry said, but he was laughing, and Louis knew he wasn't really in any trouble.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist again, settling his hands on the small of Harry's back, and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck once more, kissing him on the cheek.

"I really really love-" Harry stopped, nuzzling his nose against Louis' neck. "I really love this."

"I love this, too, Hazza."

Louis thought that maybe Harry had been about to tell him that he loved him and then stopped himself, but he pushed the thought from his mind. It was too soon for that, wasn't it? All he knew was that if Harry had ended up saying it, he would've said it back in a heartbeat. But he hadn't. He'd said 'I love this' not 'I love you', so it didn't really matter, did it?

They stayed there, swaying from side to side, until eventually they had stopped moving, and were just standing in the middle of Louis' room holding each other. The wind picked up, and the rain began to fall harder. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and a loud bit of thunder shook the house. Harry jumped.

"You alright, Hazza?"

"Fine." Harry said. "Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, pulling back to look into Harry's eyes.

"Just...Thunder caught me off guard a bit."

"You know you can tell me if you're afraid of thunder, right, Harry?"

"I'm not." Harry argued. "Or, well, I didn't used to be. I used to love storms. But ever since...Ever since it happened, I've been afraid of them. Dunno why, because it wasn't even storming that night."

"Storms are a very normal thing to be scared of." Louis said, kissing his temple. "Suppose your brain just picked something at random?"

Harry shrugged.

"C'mere." Louis said, taking Harry's hand in his and walking over to the bed. "We'll hide under the covers, yeah? You'll be safe, and I'll be warm, and we'll have each other."

"You don't think it's silly, though?" Harry asked, as they climbed under the covers. "I'm already dead. Nothing should scare me. And the fact that it's just a teeny storm that does it. Bit ridiculous, really."

"Nope. I don't think it's silly." Louis said, pulling the blankets up over their heads so they were completely covered, everything turning pitch black.

"I can't see you, Lou."

"But you can hear me, yeah? And you can feel me."

"Yeah, I can." Harry said, lacing his fingers with Louis' and cuddling up to his side, resting his head on his chest.

Louis sometimes realized that he'd become so accustomed to the feeling of Harry's head on his chest, his curls splayed out across it, that when Harry wasn't placed there, it felt strange. Almost foreign.

Thunder struck again, a loud crack of it, and Harry jumped, squeezing Louis' hand.

"I'm right here, babe." Louis whispered, kissing Harry on the top of the head.

"Keep talking, Lou."

"Okay." Louis nodded. "I can do that."

He thought for a bit, and then started reciting the first thing that came to him. It happened to be an Edgar Allan Poe poem, and he knew Harry loved Poe, so he hoped this would be a good choice.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me."

Louis began. And Harry must have known it, because before Louis could start the next stanza, Harry had begun it.

“I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
I and my Annabel Lee—  
With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven  
Coveted her and me.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tight, and started the third stanza.

“And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsmen came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.”

Harry took over once more.

“The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
Went envying her and me—  
Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.”

Louis kissed Harry on the cheek softly, and took over with the poem once more.

“But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we—  
Of many far wiser than we—  
And neither the angels in Heaven above  
Nor the demons down under the sea  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;”

“You do the last bit, Lou. I want to hear you finish it.” Harry said, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and kissing Louis’ knuckles.

“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,  
In her sepulchre there by the sea—  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.”

Louis thought that somehow, he and Harry could both relate to the poem, but he wasn’t sure exactly how. Couldn’t put his finger on it. Just knew that when he recited it this time, with Harry, it was different from other times he read it, or read it aloud to himself. It had more meaning behind, somehow, for some reason.

“I love, um.” Harry said. “I love that poem.”

And there it was again. Louis was nearly certain Harry wanted to tell him he loved him. Should he just say it first? Should he wait until Harry was comfortable enough to say it on his own?

“I love it, too.” Louis said, taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut before saying. “And you.” His voice so soft and quiet that he could barely hear himself.

Because really, what about their relationship was normal? When had things ever progressed normally for them? He felt it. He felt it in his hear that he loved Harry, and so why shouldn’t he say it? Just because most people waited longer? Louis wasn’t most people, and Harry certainly wasn’t most people. So he said it. He had said it, and there was no taking it back now, and Louis wasn’t quite sure if he was breathing, because what if that wasn’t what Harry had been trying to say all day? What if he didn’t feel that way about Louis yet, and the fact that Louis felt it scared him? What if Louis had completely jumped the gun and ruined everything? He sat there frozen, part of him hoping Harry hadn’t heard, and part of him wishing with all his might that the younger boy would just say it back. It felt like he’d spoken hours ago, when in actuality it hadn’t even been a whole two seconds yet.

“...What?” Harry said, sounding shocked.

“What what?” Louis asked, realizing how childish he sounded, but not really caring.

“What did you just say?”

“I said I love Annabel Lee, too.” Louis said, wanting to smack himself for being so nervous. He’d said it, and Harry had obviously heard, so why wasn’t he making sure the younger boy knew that he really felt it?

“No, after that.” Harry said. “I thought you said...I guess..Never mind, Lou. Um...Never mind.”

“I said I love you, Hazza.” Louis whispered, once again so quietly that he could hardly hear himself. Thunder had cracked through the sky at the same time, nearly certainly preventing Harry from hearing at all, and Louis nearly screamed every curse word he knew. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, and it was hard to say it, especially if you didn’t know whether the person felt the same way or not.

Movies made it look so easy.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

Louis was silent, working up the courage to say it again, just hoping with all his might that it didn’t scare Harry off.

“Alright, boo.” Harry said, sounding sad. “If you don’t want to say it again, that’s fine. I just...I thought I heard you say...something, but maybe you didn’t.”

“No, Harry, I did.” Louis said, upset with himself for being so stupid about it all. “Can we just...Can we come out from under the covers? I want to be able to look at you when I, um. When I say it.”

“Okay.” Harry said, sounding wary, if not a little bit hopeful. ”Yeah.”

Louis tossed the covers off them, sitting up, and Harry did the same. They faced each other, and Louis realized that this was not going to be any easier while looking at Harry. In fact, it was going to be much harder. But he knew he needed to do it this way. Needed to look directly in Harry’s eyes, and tell him how he felt, because Harry deserved that. He took Harry’s hands in his and scooted forward until their knees were touching.

“What I, um. What I said was-” Louis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and swallowing, trying to wet his dry throat. He opened his eyes, and there was no turning back now. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry was quiet for a second or two, and Louis could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he wanted to run. To take it all back. Because Harry wasn’t answering, and why wouldn’t he be answering?

But then there was a grin spreading across the younger boy’s face, and he launched himself into Louis’ arms, knocking him backwards on the bed and kissing him hard.

“I love you, too, Louis.” Harry smiled, looking down at him. “I wanted to say it earlier. I wanted to say it a few times.” He kissed him again.

“I thought you were trying to.” Louis said, smiling at his boyfriend. “You seemed like you were. But then you never did, and I thought maybe you weren’t trying to say it. Maybe you just really did love Annabel Lee and dancing with me. But I realized...I realized I was really disappointed you weren’t saying it. And so I wanted to say it, because it’s how I feel, Hazza. It really is. But then I said it, and I guess I got scared that you didn’t feel the same way, and I-”

He was cut off by Harry’s lips connecting to his again, and he could feel the younger boy smiling into the kiss, causing him to do the same.

“I do love Annabel Lee, you know.” Harry said, sitting up and straightening Louis’ jumper on his own shoulders.

“I assumed you did. Knowing the whole poem.”

“Ah, but what you don’t know is that I only know the stanzas I jumped in on. That’s why I made you finish.”

Louis didn’t know if he believed Harry, because how would he know where his parts had come in if he didn’t know the entire poem? But he didn’t want to argue right now, even if it was just a play fight. All he wanted to do was cuddle up to his boyfriend who he loved. His boyfriend who loved him.

He stayed lying down wrongside up, with his feet where his head should be, because that’s how he’d landed when Harry had jumped on him, and patted the spot next to him.

“Lay here with me.” He said, quietly.

And Harry did as he was asked, cuddling up to Louis’ side. Louis placed thousands of tiny little kisses all over Harry’s face, both of them smiling all the while.

“I really love you, Lou.” Harry said, playing with Louis’ fingers.

“I really love you, Harry.”

They heard the front door open, and Louis groaned. Hadn’t it just been breakfast an hour or so ago? He’d forgotten to eat lunch, “Dammit, mum.” He muttered.

“Hey, be nice to your mum.” Harry said.

“But I want to stay up here with you.” Louis whined.

“You’ve been with me all week. Go spend some time with your mum. You must be hungry anyhow. You missed lunch.”

“Worth it.” Louis said, kissing Harry on the nose.

“Very.” Harry smiled. “Now go have dinner. You know I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Okay.” Louis sighed, getting up and putting on a shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, boo.”

Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he came downstairs, greeting his mum who was already hard at work in the kitchen.

“Well hey there, smiley.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“If you smiled any wider your face would rip in half.” She said. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing.” Louis lied. “Just a fun phone talk with Zayn.”

“Mhhm.” She hummed. “One of these days you’re going to break and tell me what’s got you so happy. You know I’ll be happy for you no matter what it is.” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek before going back to work on dinner.

And, Louis thought, maybe someday he could tell her. Maybe someday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had wanted to do a Thanksgiving chapter, right? But then, silly me, I remembered that people in the UK don't celebrate Thanksgiving. They do, however, have this thing called the Lord Mayor's Show, which I incorporated into this chapter.

That night after dinner, Louis went up to his room, flopping down on the bed and letting Harry curl up to his side. He pulled out his phone, whispering to Harry, "I've got to text Zayn."  
  
"To tell him you love me?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
"Well, yeah, that. But more importantly to tell him that you love me." Louis smiled, kissing Harry on the lips gently.  
  
To Zayn: Guess what, mate!  
  
To Louis: What?  
  
To Zayn: Harry and I are in love.  
  
To Louis: You and Harry are what?! Details, you wanker.  
  
To Zayn: I told Harry I loved him today, and he said it back. It's that simple really.  
  
Harry laughed from where he was reading over Louis' shoulder, "Should've been that simple, but we didn't make it so, huh?" Harry asked. "We were both a bit difficult."  
  
"Mm." Louis hummed in agreement. "That we were. But we've said it now, and that's what matters."  
  
His phone vibrated in his hand, then, and he opened up the new message from Zayn.  
  
To Louis: You always have to outdo me, don't you, Tomlinson?  
  
Louis chuckled.  
  
To Zayn: What on earth do you mean?  
  
To Louis: I had Niall first, and now you've gone and told Harry you love him, and I don't think I love Niall yet. I think I'm getting there, but it's just not quite reached that point, you know?  
  
To Zayn: Take your time, mate. Harry and I only said it because we're 100% sure. And even at that we lollygagged about and took ages saying it. We were both trying to spit it out all afternoon, and then I finally said it, and I said it so quietly he didn't hear and I swear I almost ran out, Zayn. It's hard. Just take your time, and wait until you're sure you feel it, and then once you're ready, say it properly. Make sure he knows you mean it.  
  
To Louis: Geez, Lou. You get one boyfriend and suddenly you know everything. :p  
  
To Zayn: Be glad of it, too. I can help you with stuff now.  
  
To Louis: You always helped me before anyhow. Wise beyond your experience, you were.  
  
To Zayn: Oh, shut it.  
  
To Louis: Alright, but only because I've got a date night with Nialler. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?  
  
To Zayn: 'Course. Have fun on your date.  
  
To Louis: Have fun being in love.  
  
Louis set his phone aside, a wide grin on his face. He really was so lucky to have a friend like Zayn. Someone who didn't think it was weird that he'd fallen in love with a ghost. If he was honest, if it weren't for Zayn, he'd probably still be hiding his feelings for Harry, keeping them locked away, because he felt it was wrong. But it wasn't wrong in the slightest. It couldn't be. Because he loved Harry, and Harry loved him. And Harry might as well have still been alive. He was alive in all the ways that mattered. The way in which he could love Louis, and he could hold Louis, and read with Louis, and sing with Louis, and make Louis feel special and safe when Harry was cuddled up to his chest.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Louis whispered, running his hands through Harry's curls where his head rested against Louis' chest.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry hummed, eyes closing at the feel of Louis' fingers on his scalp.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, Lou."  
  
"I'm glad." Louis said, craning his neck to kiss Harry on the temple. "I'm so lucky we moved into this house. I'm so lucky I found you, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head against Louis' chest, "I'm the lucky one."  
  
"Can we both be the lucky one?"  
  
"Don't think so, Boo Bear. It's definitely me."  
  
Louis was about to argue when he heard his mum heading up the steps for bed. They both knew that was the sign to shut up completely, no whispering, no nothing. They each grabbed their books that they kept on Louis' bedside table and began to read quietly. Louis was re-reading The Wizard of Oz. It had been his favorite as a young boy, but he hadn't read it in many years. It was almost like a new experience for him. Whereas Harry was reading Wicked. They'd each picked their books without knowing what the other was reading, and when Louis saw that Harry had picked Wicked he'd laughed, because Harry's book was inspired by his, and how funny was it that they'd both picked to read those specific books at the same time?  
  
Wicked was one of Louis' favorites, and he was glad that Harry seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit.  
  
They read for a while, and Louis finished The Wizard of Oz. Instead of finding another book, he opted for watching Harry, running his fingers through the younger boy's curls. Harry must have been at one of the many sad points of the book, because he looked as though he might start crying at any minute, so Louis dropped a light kiss to the top of his head, and Harry looked up at him and smiled before going back to the book.  
  
"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, Hazza." Louis whispered, getting up and going to brush his teeth in the bathroom. He went for a quick wee as well, and then came back into the room, slipping out of his trousers and shirt and slipping under the covers on his bed.  
  
"Going to bed so soon?" Harry whispered, setting his book down and sliding under the covers, wrapping his arms around Louis, still wearing his favorite jumper.  
  
"We've been reading for hours, Hazza. It's late."  
  
"Doesn't feel late. Time goes really quickly with you."  
  
Louis brought Harry's hand up to his mouth, kissing it lightly, "Agreed. But I'm exhausted, Harry."  
  
"Get some rest, babe." Harry said, holding him just a little closer. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. So much."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
000  
  
It was Saturday, and Louis and his mum were going over to Liam's for the Lord Mayor's Show. It started at eleven, and Liam hadn't thought to invite him until early that morning, but Saturday was his and Jay's day with Liam and Karen anyway, so it was just a matter of getting to their house a bit earlier than usual.  
  
He'd gotten up and gone to get a shower, coming back into his room wearing tight red jeans and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to Harry, leaning in and whispering to him, "Going to Li's for the Lord Mayor's Show, yeah? I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, and Louis thought maybe he sounded a bit distant. "Yeah, okay. Have fun."  
  
"I will. Since mum and I will be gone you can feel free to use our telly to watch the program, yeah?"  
  
"Sounds great, Lou. Thanks."  
  
"Of course, Hazza. Just make sure to come back up as soon as it's over. Don't want mum seeing you." Louis said, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
And with that, Louis headed out the door, giving Harry one last quick wave on his way out.  
  
000  
  
Harry waited until he was sure Louis and Jay were gone before heading down and turning the telly on, turning it to the channel which televised the Lord Mayor's Show. He started off watching. He really did. But then his mind began to wander back to the last Lord Mayor's Show he'd seen.  
  
He always went to Liam's. Him, his mum and Gemma. Every single year. That was why it hurt so much that Louis was going to Liam's, because not only was Harry alone now, but he was missing out on a near life long tradition.  
  
But the last year before he'd been killed, something special had happened. His mum had woken him up quite early the morning of the parade, and she'd dragged him out to the car, where Gemma, Liam, and Karen were already waiting, and they'd driven down to London to watch the parade in person.  
  
000  
  
 _Harry was shaken awake by his mum, the sun barely up._  
  
 _"Harry, get up." She said._  
  
 _Harry had whined, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow._  
  
 _"Nope." She had said, pulling the covers off him. "Get up, get in the shower, and meet me downstairs."_  
  
 _"Mum, it's too early." He'd protested._  
  
 _"Too bad. We've got a big day ahead of us."_  
  
 _"We go to Li's for the show every year, mum. I hardly see why you've got to wake me up so early this time."_  
  
 _"Just get in the shower."_  
  
 _Harry had begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed, showering quickly throwing on a pair of khaki trousers, a long sleeved white shirt, and a purple jumper. He'd gone downstairs, and his mum had dragged him out to the car, thrusting a pair of shoes into his hand._  
  
 _"Honestly, Harold, you've got to learn how to be a morning person." She said. "We're going to be late."_  
  
 _"Liam just lives across the street, mum."_  
  
 _"Haven't you caught on yet?" She laughed. "We've got a few hours drive ahead of us."_  
  
 _"Drive to where?" Harry asked as he slipped into the back seat of the car sitting himself between Liam and Gemma._  
  
 _Everyone laughed, and Harry was too tired to try and figure out what his mum was hinting at, so he'd just sighed, resting his head on Liam's shoulder. The older boy had complained that he was getting his shirt wet, his curls still dripping and matted from the shower he'd taken, but he didn't force Harry to move, and so he didn't._  
  
 _He must have fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder, because he woke up and it was nearly ten, and they still hadn't reached their destination._  
  
 _"Where the hell are we even going?" Harry asked._  
  
 _Gemma elbowed him, and his mother said, "Language!" and he and Liam both laughed._  
  
 _"If you haven't figured it out yet, then you'll see when we get there." Karen said from the passenger's seat._  
  
 _Harry sighed, flopping his head back down on Liam's shoulder, "Does everyone know where we're going but me?"_  
  
 _"Afraid so, baby brother." Gemma laughed._  
  
 _"Li?" Harry whispered. "Li, where're we going?"_  
  
 _"I'm afraid I've been sworn to secrecy."_  
  
 _"A lot of use you are." Harry muttered._  
  
 _About a half an hour later, they were parking on the streets of London, and Harry looked around, bewildered._  
  
 _"Wait!" He exclaimed as they all began to walk down the road. "We're actually going to the Lord Mayor's Show?! We're watching the parade live?!"_  
  
 _"Took you bloody long enough." Liam laughed._  
  
 _"You know I'm not the brightest in the morning, Li." Harry pouted._  
  
 _"Yeah, but are you strong in the morning?" Gemma asked, giving him no warning before jumping on his back._  
  
 _"Christ, Gem!" He yelled, holding onto her calves as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If you fall and break your neck it's not on me, and I'm not leaving the parade to go to the hospital."_  
  
 _"Whatever you say, Haz. You know you'd cry."_  
  
 _"Would not, you wanker. You're too old to be jumping on me like this."_  
  
 _"Mum!" Gemma called. "He called me a wanker."_  
  
 _Anne laughed before composing herself, "Harry, be nice to your sister."_  
  
 _"Sorry, Gem." Harry sighed. "You're not a wanker. But you are too old for this."_  
  
 _"Is that your way of calling me fat?" She teased._  
  
 _"Ugh, shut it." Harry said. "You know you're not fat."_  
  
 _"Yeah, yeah. Now giddy-up, horsey!"_  
  
 _"You've just made this whole thing awkward." Harry sighed, walking a bit faster to catch up with Liam, Karen, and his mum._  
  
 _"Ah, but you love me."_  
  
 _"Whatever." Harry said._  
  
 _"Say it or I'll tickle you!"_  
  
 _"If you tickle me I drop you and you die." Harry said._  
  
 _"Well played."_  
  
 _"I thought so." Harry smiled triumphantly. "Love you, sis."_  
  
 _"Love you, too, baby brother."_  
  
 _"Now get off me before my spine snaps."_  
  
 _Gemma sighed, hopping off his back before running and jumping on Liam._  
  
 _"GEM!" Liam yelled, toppling over onto the sidewalk._  
  
 _Gemma was cracking up, and Liam was groaning, rubbing his side which had smacked hard into the pavement._  
  
 _"Alright, Gemma." Anne said. "That's enough. Stop attacking your brother and his friend."_  
  
 _"Liam might as well be my brother." Gemma said, wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders and one around Liam's._  
  
 _"Thanks, Gem." Liam smiled. "But if being your brother means getting jumped on, I'd rather not."_  
  
 _Harry laughed, and they kept walking, finding a place in the crowd and waiting for the parade to start. It was good fun, people laughing and cheering all around them, and when it was over there was a big fireworks display._  
  
 _Gemma covered her ears, and Harry laughed at her, hopping on Liam's back. He, however, unlike Gemma, warned Liam first, so they didn't end up face down on the ground._  
  
 _After the fireworks they all went out to eat at a nice little restaurant that Karen knew about, and Harry was pretty sure it was the best day of his life._  
  
000  
  
Harry curled up on Louis' couch, pulling Louis' jumper tighter around him. He hadn't taken it off since Louis had given it to him, and he didn't plan to. He brought it up to his face, nuzzling it slightly, and it was only then that he realized he was crying.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to watch the rest of the show, so he turned off the telly and went up to Louis' room, flopping down on the bed, and letting himself cry.  
  
000  
  
Louis had never really been one for watching the Lord Mayor's Show, but when Liam had invited him, he knew he couldn't decline. He'd watched it a couple of times as a kid, and it had been interesting enough, but he'd just never had the time to watch it, and he wasn't interested enough to make time. But for Liam, he would.  
  
So he and his mum were sitting atop Liam's couch, watching the parade, and Liam and Louis were making dumb jokes, and they were all eating some of Karen's famous snacks, and Louis was having an amazing time.  
  
When the parade ended, they stayed for an early dinner, which Karen insisted Louis help make, even though he assured her he couldn't cook. It turned out, however, that Harry's cooking lessons had helped quite a bit more than he'd realized, because he was almost able to keep up with everything Karen was giving him to do, and he was rather proud of himself when the meal was finished, and everyone told him how good it was.  
  
"Louis did nearly all the work." Karen said.  
  
"Ah, I'd have been lost without you, Karen." Louis shook his head.  
  
"And all these years you've been telling me you couldn't cook." Jay shook her head. "You're just lazy, aren't you? I knew it. I've got myself a lazy son." She joked.  
  
"Ugh, mum." Louis rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I've been teaching myself to cook while you've been at work. Gives me a bit of something to do."  
  
He wished he could say it was Harry teaching him to cook, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
After dinner, he headed home by himself, as his mother had opted to go to the grocery store with Karen. He thought it was odd, two people from different households going shopping together. But who was he to question what older ladies found to be enjoyable?  
  
Liam had asked him to stay and play video games, but Louis had feigned a headache. He missed Harry, and he promised him he'd be home. He'd already been gone longer than he should've been.  
  
He told Liam goodbye and headed home, removing his shoes and running up the stairs to his room, only to find Harry lying face down on his bed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry quickly sat up, facing away from him, and quite obviously wiping tears from his face.  
  
"Hey, Lou!" He greeted, trying to sound cheery and failing.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asked, concern etching itself across his face as he walked over, sitting next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said. "Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Hazza. You've obviously been crying."  
  
"It's really nothing." Harry argued.  
  
Louis laid down on the bed, pulling Harry back with him so that the boy's head was resting on his chest. He carded his fingers through Harry's curls, humming softly for a while, until the younger boy seemed to calm a bit.  
  
"Alright, Harry." Louis said. "Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Louis said.  
  
"You can't help either way, Lou."  
  
"How do you know if you won't-"  
  
"Because!" Harry said. "Because you can't bring me back to life, now can you?"  
  
"Harry?" Louis asked, confusion making itself present in his features.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lou. I"m just...I used to spend every Lord Mayor's Show at Liam's, and today you were there. My two favorite people in the whole world, aside from my mum and Gem were gathered together, doing something that used to be a yearly tradition for me, and I couldn't be there."  
  
Louis felt Harry's cold tears soaking into his shirt, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't even think-"  
  
"No." Harry said. "Don't apologize, Lou. I wouldn't have wanted you to stay home just for me. That's the last thing I want."  
  
Louis was silent, not knowing what to say, just running his hands through Harry's hair.  
  
"The last year I was still alive, we went down to London for it." Harry spoke. "That was the absolute best day of my life."  
  
"I know you miss Liam very much, Harry." Louis said. "Let me tell him about you. You can have him back, Hazza, you can."  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea, Lou. He'll be frightened."  
  
"He won't. He'll just be happy to see you again." Louis said, kissing Harry on the top of the head. "And if he is frightened, I'll show him that he shouldn't be. I'll tell him that you're safe. That you're the exact same Harry he used to know."  
  
"You promise everything will be okay?"  
  
"I promise, Harry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You'll let me tell Liam?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes!" Louis said, and Harry chuckled. "You're both going to be so happy. I can't wait."  
  
"When?" Harry asked, sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"Monday after Li gets back from school, before mum gets home?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, alright."  
  
Louis pulled Harry up so he could kiss him on the lips then, soft and slow.  
  
"I love you, Louis." Harry whispered as he pulled away.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
As Louis pulled out his phone to text Liam, he wondered if he'd ever stop getting butterflies in his stomach every time he and Harry uttered those three little words to each other.  
  
To Liam: Come over to my place straight away after school on Monday? I've got something to show you.  
  
To Louis: Sure, mate.  
  
Louis smiled, looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. He couldn't wait to reunite the friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the much anticipated reuniting of Harry and Liam. I’ve been waiting for ages to get to this point, and I know quite a few of you have as well, so hopefully it lives up to expectations. :)

It was Monday afternoon, and Harry had been on edge all day. Louis had tried to sooth him, singing to him and rubbing his back, but nothing was helping. He'd been pacing back and forth ever since Louis had finished his lunch, and it didn't seem as if he'd be sitting down any time soon.  
  
"Hazza? Babe?" Louis asked from his place on the bed where he was trying to read, but was distracted by Harry's pacing, occasionally sighing and flinging his hands up in the air. "You alright?"  
  
"Lou, I can't do it." Harry said, dramatically flopping down on the bed and looking up at Louis.  
  
"Of course you can, Harry." Louis said, putting his book down and running his hands through Harry's curls that were gently brushing against Louis' own calves through the fabric of his jeans. "You and Liam were best friends, and you will be again, yeah?"  
  
"What if he's scared of me though, Lou? Or what if he doesn't want to see me? I've got nothing but nice memories of him and I don't want it all ruined. I don't want to see him and have him hate me now. I can't have him hate me."  
  
"Just calm down a bit, Hazza." Louis said soothingly. "He'd never hate you. You're the exact same boy you were before, and Liam loved you then, yeah? So he'll love you now."  
  
Harry nodded, grabbing Louis' phone from where it rested on the bed and looking at the time, "Oh, god." Harry said, smacking himself in the forehead.  
  
"Harry, stop that." Louis said, grabbing both of Harry's hands and holding them tightly in his, brushing his thumbs along Harry's knuckles.  
  
"But he's going to be here in fifteen minutes, Lou. I'm not ready. He's not ready. We're not ready." Harry shook his head back and forth.  
  
"Harry, you're psyching yourself out, love." Louis said calmly, looking into Harry's green eyes. "You're ready. I know it. And so is Liam. He misses you. He'll just be glad to see you again."  
  
"But I'm not the same."  
  
"You are." Louis reassured him. "So, what? You can't take your clothes off, and you don't breathe, and you don't age, and maybe I can see through you a bit. But that doesn't change who you are personality wise, Harry. And that's what Liam misses. Your personality, and how fun you are, and hugging you. He misses talking to you and just being around you. And it's understandable, Harry, because you make everything so much brighter."  
  
Harry sat up, leaning in to kiss Louis gently on the lips, "I love you. Thank you."  
  
"Any time, Hazza." Louis smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
"Sing to me until Liam gets here?"  
  
"Of course." Louis said, re-situating himself so that Harry could rest his head on his chest. "What song?"  
  
"Anything. Just something to distract me."  
  
"How about some Imagine Dragons?"  
  
Harry nodded, snuggling closer to Louis' chest, and Louis wrapped his arms around him tight.  
  
 _"So this is what you meant_  
 _When you said that you were spent_  
 _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
 _Right to the top_  
 _Don't hold back_  
 _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_  
 _I don't ever wanna let you down_  
 _I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
 _'Cause after all_  
 _This city never sleeps at night"_  
  
Louis sang softly, and Harry traced little patterns along his tummy, tickling him slightly, but he ignored it as he continued to sing.  
  
 _"It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _I'm never changing who I am"_  
  
Louis was just about to start the second verse when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"He's early, Lou. He's early." Harry said, smacking Louis lightly in the chest.  
  
"It's okay, babe." Louis said. "You stay up here, yeah? Listen to our conversation, and come down when you think it sounds like a good time, alright? Everything's going to be just fine, love."  
  
Harry nodded, and Louis kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Harry."  
  
"Love you, too, boo. Now just go answer the door before I decide to leave."  
  
Louis chuckled, exiting his room and heading down the stairs, opening the door to find Liam standing there, book bag slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Lou!" He greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hey, Li. Come on in."  
  
Liam came in, and they went and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Alright. What've you got to show me? It better be good, because you've had me curious since Saturday."  
  
"Oh, it's definitely good. It might be a bit shocking at first, alright? But don't scream, and don't be frightened, and whatever you do, please don't leave."  
  
"Aaaand now I'm worried." Liam said, shaking his head. "Have you gotten a pet snake or something?"  
  
"Um, no." Louis said. "Nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Come on out!" Louis called.  
  
He watched as his curly haired boyfriend slowly, tentatively, entered the room, looking first at him, and then at Liam for his reaction.  
  
Louis watched as confusion etched itself across Liam's face, followed by a minimal understanding, more confusion, and then something that looked like a mixture of happiness, worry, and fear.  
  
"Haz?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, his voice coming out strained. "Yeah, Li. It's me."  
  
"But how? Why can I-?"  
  
"See through him?" Louis provided, and Liam nodded. "He's a ghost, Li." Louis said, resting a gentle hand on Liam's back.  
  
"I don't understand." Liam shook his head. "Louis, is this some kind of prank? Have you...Have you taken one of the pictures of me and Harry from my house and made some sort of...some sort of-"  
  
"Liam, calm down. It's not a prank."  
  
"Then what the hell is this, Louis? You can't just sit me down and expect me to believe my best friend is a ghost. They aren't...They're not real, Lou."  
  
"That's what I thought as well." Louis said, looking up at Harry whose eyes were filled with tears. "Come over here, Hazza."  
  
Harry walked over. Slowly. Cautiously. Standing in front of Louis, but looking at Liam.  
  
"Is it alright if he touches you, Li? Just so you know he's real?"  
  
"Can he...? Um. So, he's solid? He looks almost like vapor. I...Lou, I'm-"  
  
"He's solid, yeah." Louis told his younger friend. "He's cold, though, so when you touch him it might make you shiver a bit. But he's got my jumper on, and you get used to it, I promise."  
  
Liam nodded his head in slow, jerky movements, letting Louis know that it was alright for Harry to touch him. Louis nodded to Harry, and Harry slowly stepped towards his old friend.  
  
"Li?" Harry asked, quiet and nervous. "Can I hug you?"  
  
Liam looked to Louis, who nodded in encouragement, and Liam looked back to Harry, nodding slowly.  
  
000  
  
Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually about to hug Liam, after all this time, he was going to hug his best friend again. It had been hard, watching his reaction, but ultimately it was going better than he expected. He just hoped this hug wouldn't ruin it all.  
  
Liam stood up, making it easier for Harry to hug him, and Harry closed the distance between them, wrapping Liam up tight in his arms. He felt the older boy shiver at his touch, but he didn't try to pull away. Once Harry stopped squeezing, Liam pulled back, looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"It's really you, Haz." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Li. It's really me." Harry could feel the tears welling in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back, but as he saw his friend start to cry his resolve broke, and he took Liam into his arms once more, both of them crying into each other's shoulders.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Harry." Liam whispered in his ear. "So damn much."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Li. God, I've missed you."  
  
They pulled away from the embrace, both sitting down on the couch, Harry sitting in the middle.  
  
"How long have you known he was here, Louis?" Liam asked, slight hurt evident in his eyes, but mostly joy.  
  
"Not too long after I moved in, really." Louis admitted.  
  
"And you've just now thought to tell me?!" Liam asked, his voice raising slightly. "All this time I could've had contact with Harry? All those times you saw me cry over him, and you just decided to keep it a secret? I know I tried so hard to pretend I was fine, but you had to know it was still killing me inside."  
  
"I told him not to." Harry said quietly, afraid his friend would be mad at him now.  
  
"What?" Liam asked, incredulous.  
  
"I told him not to tell you about me."  
  
"But why, Harry? Didn't you miss me? Didn't you-" Liam stopped, getting choked up.  
  
"Of course I missed you, Liam. But I was afraid of what you'd think of me. I was so scared you wouldn't care about me anymore if you knew, and I just wanted to be able to remember the way things were. If you met me and you thought any less of me, that's all I'd ever have been able to think about. I wouldn't have been able to remember all the good times we had."  
  
"But how could you ever think that I'd feel any differently about you, Harry? You were my best friend. You're still my best friend."  
  
"You're still mine, too, Li." Harry said, hugging the older boy again. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to be ready to see you again. I was just scared."  
  
"Well, we've got each other again now, yeah?" Liam said. "Everything's okay."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
000  
  
Louis watched the scene unfold in front of him with a huge grin on his face, and occasional tears in his eyes. He'd known Liam would accept Harry. He'd just known it. But there had always been a tiny part of him that was afraid it would go wrong and Harry would never forgive him, and he wouldn't have been able to handle that. And so he couldn't be happier that everything had turned out fine.  
  
Louis leaned forward, looking into Harry's eyes with intensity, "Um, Li? Harry and I have got something that we should probably tell you."  
  
Harry turned to him, looking surprised, obviously not expecting to spring the news of their relationship on Liam so quickly. But Louis knew it was the best course of action. Don't keep it a secret, don't try to hide it. Just tell Liam the truth and let him deal with it right here and now.  
  
"D'you want to tell him or shall I, Harry?"  
  
"I'll, um. I'll tell him." Harry said, sounding extremely nervous. Louis wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but he figured that wouldn't be a good idea until after the news was out. "Okay." Harry said. "So, Liam. Um. Louis and I are in love?" It came out like a question rather than a statement, and Louis held back a chuckle.  
  
Liam's jaw dropped open for a moment, "You're what?"  
  
"Harry and I are completely and totally one hundred percent in love with each other, and hopefully that doesn't weird you out, Liam, because I'm not getting rid of him." Louis smiled.  
  
"But how? But..."  
  
"But what, Li?" Louis asked.  
  
"You just...Moved in and found Harry in the house and fell in love?"  
  
"Pretty much, I s'pose. Though it was a much longer process than that."  
  
"Harry, you're in love?" Liam asked. "You've finally fallen in love?"  
  
Liam must've known how much Harry had always wanted a boyfriend. Obviously he would have. They were best friends after all.  
  
"Yeah, Liam, I am."  
  
"This is a lot to spring on me in one day, you two." Liam said, wiping a hand over his face. "I'm really happy for you both. I'm really happy you have each other."  
  
"Me, too." Harry beamed. "He's been so good to me, Liam. I'm haunting his house, for Christ's sake, and he goes and falls in love with me."  
  
They all began laughing then, and Louis took Harry's hand in his.  
  
"Hey, Liam?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, Haz?"  
  
"D'you mind if I kiss Louis in front of you? Because I just really want to thank him for talking me into seeing you, and I don't know how else to do it properly."  
  
Liam chuckled, "Go on, mate."  
  
Harry leaned in, kissing Louis hard on the mouth, and Louis lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Lou." Harry whispered against Louis' lips as he pulled away.  
  
"Well, you two are a bit cute, aren't you?" Liam asked.  
  
"You think so?" Harry asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah. So cute I might just have to leave."  
  
"But you just got here!" Harry argued.  
  
"I'm kidding, Haz. I'm not going anywhere yet. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"We really do."  
  
Louis went upstairs and grabbed a book, sitting next to Harry and holding his hand as he talked animatedly with Liam. It was as if they'd never been separated, and Louis was so glad that two of the most important people in his life could be reunited with each other. That the three of them could spend time together now, and Louis wouldn't have to hold back from talking about Harry when it was just he and Liam together. He watched them converse out of the corner of his eye, noting the wide grins on both of their faces, and occasionally glancing up from his book when they started talking about their past together, wanting to listen, and throw in cheeky little comments.  
  
Soon, two hours had passed, and Louis' mum would be home any minute.  
  
"I hate to break this up, lads, but mum'll be home soon, and she doesn't know about Harry yet." Louis explained to Liam.  
  
"It's alright, mate. I'm just glad to know I can see him again."  
  
They all stood up, and Harry took Liam into his arms again, "It's been so good to see you, Li."  
  
"And you." Liam smiled into the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll see you again real soon, I promise."  
  
"Oh, and Liam?" Harry asked, as he pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Mhhm?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about me, alright? No one really knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"'Course." Liam nodded. "Bye, Harry. Louis."  
  
"Bye, Li." Harry and Louis said in unison, walking Liam to the front door and watching as he left.  
  
Harry turned around, facing Louis and throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms, "Thank you, Lou. Thank you so much. Thank you so so so so so much." He said, placing a kiss to Louis' cheeks, forehead, nose and mouth with each use of the word 'so'.  
  
"I told you it'd be alright, love." Louis smiled.  
  
"It was better than alright, Louis. It was perfect." Harry kissed him again, a long, slow kiss this time, their lips working together. "Thank you." Harry said softly against Louis' lips.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Hazza. Seeing you and Liam happy was thanks enough."  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked, his arms still wrapped around Louis.  
  
"I think you've mentioned it once or twice over the past few days." He joked. "You know I love you, too, right?"  
  
"You do?" Harry asked, mock astonished. "Why've you been keeping this information from me, Lou?"  
  
"Oh, shut it." Louis said, scratching Harry's back gently with his fingernails.  
  
"You shut it." Harry smiled, rubbing his nose against Louis'.  
  
"Alright, I will." Louis said, capturing Harry's mouth in another kiss. He pulled away reluctantly after a moment. "We'd better get you upstairs before mum gets home and catches me snogging a ghost in the doorway."  
  
Harry laughed, taking Louis' hand and pulling him up to their room.  
  
They plopped down on the bed, and Louis smiled to himself. He was so happy to have been able to reunite the two friends, and he was even happier that not only was Liam accepting of Harry, but he was also accepting of their love, and that was more than Louis could have ever asked for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, guys. This chapter kind of seems a bit fillery to me, but it's cute, so hopefully you enjoy. :)

It was the Saturday after Louis had finally been able to reunite Harry and Liam, and he, his mum, Liam and Karen were out together at the little bakery Harry had used to work at. Liam and Louis were participating in the conversation with their mothers, but they also had a bit of a secret conversation going on via texting as well.

To Louis: Can't you just picture Harry working here? Does he miss it?

To Liam: So glad we can talk about him now. I was dying to mention him last time we were here, but that wouldn't have gone over very well. :p I think he misses absolutely everything about his old life. But he especially missed you, and I'm glad he has you again, mate.

To Louis: I am, too. And I'm glad to have him. Thanks again for talking him into seeing me. I really owe you one.

To Liam: You don't owe me a bit. Seeing my boyfriend and one of my absolute best mates so happy is thanks enough. Honestly.

Louis didn't get a response for a while after that, as he and Liam were fully engrossed in the conversation with their mothers. They'd started discussing a few movies that had come out recently, and which ones they wanted to see, and that was something that could hold Liam and Louis' attentions quite easily. After a while, though, Liam finally responded.

To Louis: I'm still getting used to that. You and Harry being together. It's nice, though, mate. Really nice. You think I could see Harry again soon?

To Liam: Hang on.

"Mum?" Louis asked, during a lull in the conversation which had changed to the subject of various recipes.

"Hmm?" Jay hummed.

"Have you got any plans tomorrow?"

"Funny you should ask." Karen said. "I was just about to see if you wanted to come with Margaret and me to the Farmer's Market tomorrow, Jay."

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't been to the Farmer's Market around here yet."

And then they were off on a big discussion about fruits and vegetables and Farmer's Markets as opposed to grocery stores, etc.

To Liam: How does tomorrow afternoon sound? :p

To Louis: Sounds perfect, Lou.

Louis smiled over at his friend, and Liam smiled back. He couldn't wait to tell Harry that Liam would be coming over tomorrow.

000

Louis awoke on Sunday morning to Harry humming softly, his arms wrapped tightly around him, still wearing the jumper he'd given him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Louis said, a happy glint in his eye.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Definitely you." Louis said, untangling himself from Harry just long enough to stretch out a bit and then curling back into him. "Excited to see Liam later?"

"Obviously." Harry said. "What's the plan for today anyhow?"

"Dunno. Let me text Li."

To Liam: Hey. When our are mums going to the farmer's market?

To Louis: Dunno. In an hour or so?

To Liam: Good, good. What's the plan for today, mate?

To Louis: Want me to bring over some video games? I know Harry hasn't seen you get your ass whooped yet. :p

Harry must have been reading over his shoulder, because he chuckled, "Yeah, Lou. Have him bring some over. I haven't played in ages."

To Liam: Harry is enthusiastic about this idea. Go ahead and bring them over.

To Louis: Perfect. Haven't played with him in ages. I'm excited to see if he's still got it.

"Pfft." Harry scoffed. "He'll see. There's no way he's beating me."

To Liam: Harry accepts the challenge.

To Louis: Good. See you in a while.

To Liam: See you.

"Care to read a bit while we wait?" Louis asked.

"Shouldn't you be eating breakfast? I'm sure your mum's down there cooking something."

Louis sighed, "Fine." He got up, throwing on a pair of red jeans, a plain white scoop neck t-shirt, and his favorite beanie, because he didn't feel like bothering with his hair today. "I'll be back."

He left the room, hopping down the stairs happily and going to greet his mother in the kitchen. She was making omelettes.

"Smells delicious, mum."

"Good." Jay smiled at him. "They should be ready in just a moment."

Louis went and sat down at the table, Jay coming over with a plate for each of them just a moment later. She set one plate down in front of Louis and then sat across from him.

"Once we're finished with breakfast I'm going to head off to the Farmer's Market, alright?"

"Sure, mum." Louis smiled, taking a bite of his omelette. "Well, isn't this extra cheesy?" He asked. "Absolutely scrumptious."

Jay chuckled, "Glad you're enjoying it."

They ate their breakfast slowly, talking jovially about Jay's plans at the Farmer's Market, and she asked Louis what his plans were for the day, to which he told her that Liam would be bringing his gaming system over so that they could play.

"Are you getting any good at it?" She asked.

"Not a bit." Louis chuckled.

"You'll learn, I'm sure."

Louis shrugged, "Doubt I'll ever beat Liam. He seems to be a bit of a genius."

"But you excel in everything you try to do."

"I did until I tried video games." Louis laughed.

Jay hummed, taking the last bite of her omelette and clearing her plate.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You go ahead on over to the Farmer's Market." Louis said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jay said, getting up from the table to go off and get ready to meet Karen and Margaret outside.

Louis finished his omelette, taking his plate over to the sink and rinsing it, along with his mother's, before putting them both into the nearly full dishwasher and turning it on. He then went out to the living room and fluffed the pillows on the couch, just to give him something to do until his mother left.

Finally, she came down the stairs, makeup and hair done. She gave Louis a kiss on the cheek, telling him goodbye and to have fun with Liam, and then she was gone.

Louis ran up the stairs and into his room, "Mum's gone!"

"I know." Harry laughed. "I heard the door."

"Time to play video games!" Louis said. "C'mon. Let's get downstairs."

"Why does it seem as if you're more excited than I am?" Harry chuckled, getting up off of Louis' bed and following him downstairs.

"Dunno." Louis shrugged. "I just like seeing the two of you so happy together."

Harry nodded, "You shouldn't be so happy, though, because Liam and I are both going to kick your ass."

"Feisty today, are we?" Louis asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "We'll see about that."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Liam, bringing your certain doom along with him."

Louis chuckled. Harry had always been quite cheeky, but it seemed as though Liam brought that out even more in him, and Louis liked it. Harry was still sweet, as he'd always been. But when Liam was around he let a little more of his fun side out to play, and Louis was glad. He was so happy he'd been able to bring the two back together.

He went to answer the door, and there was Liam, standing there with a Wii and Mario Kart.

"Oh, God." Louis whined. "You picked one I haven't even played yet? Really aiming to embarrass me in front of the boyfriend, eh?"

Liam laughed, coming into the house and plopping down on the floor, rustling around with a few cords until he'd gotten the system all plugged in.

"Hey, you remembered my favorite game!" Harry said.

"'Course." Liam said. "How could I forget?"

"Let's hope you've improved since last time we played." Harry looked to Louis then. "This is one of the few games that I always beat him at."

"Actually." Liam said. "I haven't played this once without you."

It was silent for a moment, and Louis knew it wasn't his place to speak. This was an important moment for Harry and Liam.

"Li." Harry finally said softly after a moment.

"Sorry." Liam said, turning back to the gaming system and turning it on. "Didn't mean to ruin the happy mood."

"No, Liam, it's fine." Harry assured him. "I'm just so sorry I left you the way I did. I'm so sorry, Liam."

Louis was sure Harry was going to start crying, and he wanted to hug him tight and never let him go. But once again, it wasn't his place. He and Liam needed this.

"Harry." Liam shook his head, walking over to his friend and pulling him into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

"I know, Li. I know." Harry whispered, holding back his tears.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Liam said.

"Me, too." Harry said, the old glint coming back to his eyes as he pulled away to look at his friend. "Now, time for me to kick your ass."

"Oh, you're on, Styles."

Harry playfully punched Liam in the shoulder and Louis laughed.

"You're next." Harry said, pointing at his boyfriend.

Harry and Liam sat down next to each other on the couch, and Louis grabbed a book, sitting next to them. He attempted to read, but the boys next to him were highly distracting, wiggling every which way as they drove around on various tracks. Louis thought it was funny, because they obviously didn't have to move their whole bodies. Just their hands. But they were just so into the game. Liam was ahead of Harry for the first two laps, but then Harry passed him up right at the beginning of the third lap.

"NO!" Liam yelled, ramming his shoulder into Harry's. "No, you twat, I was winning!"

"Yeah, well you aren't anymore." Harry laughed, speeding along the track despite Liam's protests.

Louis was laughing at the friendly banter, admiring the smiles on Harry and Liam's faces. He loved seeing them so happy. He'd been able to make Harry smile like that a few times, but never Liam. Even when Liam would smile, it never quite reached his eyes the way it did when he was with Harry, and he was so glad he could bring true happiness back into Liam's life.

Harry won on all four tracks, beating Liam by just a few seconds each time. Liam sighed defeatedly, handing his controller to Louis.

"Well, shit. Alright. Let's do this."

"You're going down, Boo Bear."

"Boo Bear?" Liam asked, eyebrow raised.

"Heard his mum call him that once." Harry explained. "I thought it was quite adorable, so I started calling him that as well."

"You always have been a sucker for nicknames." Liam commented.

"Must you drag this out?" Louis asked. "Let's just get this over with."

"Start him on Rainbow Road, Harry." Liam suggested.

"Oh, no, Li. I couldn't be that mean. Let's try a bit of Mushroom Gorge, shall we?"

Louis was quite lost as to what the two were even talking about, so he just nodded as Harry started up the game.

"Wait!" Louis cried. "I don't know how to use the controller."

"You just hold down the one button to start it and then you drive by turning your hands from side to side. It's easy."

"That's what you think." Louis muttered.

"He really can make the simplest games hard, Harry." Liam chuckled.

"Shut it, Payne."

"I'm Mario!" Harry shouted as he clicked on the character he wanted.

"Ooh, I want to be this little mushroom guy." Louis said, clicking on the first character to catch his eye.

Harry slapped himself in the forehead, "That's Toad."

"Alright. I'm Toad then."

They picked out their bikes, and Harry clicked on Mushroom Gorge, and then they were off. Harry was just barely in front of Louis through the first lap, but then Louis passed him up.

"I'm in front?" Louis gasped. "I'm in front! Hazza, look!"

"I'm looking, Lou. Get back here!"

"Haz, he's beating you."

"I have eyes, Liam. I can see that."

Louis continued to drive, jumping across the mushrooms and back onto solid land. They were on lap three now and Louis was still in the lead. He continued to drive, blocking out the world around him, and before he knew what was happening, he'd crossed the finish line.

In first place.

"No! You absolute wanker, Louis!"

"Well, look at that." Liam said.

"Beginner's luck." Harry muttered. "That's all it is."

"Mhhm." Louis nodded. "Probably. Pick another track."

They played two more, Louis taking first place on all of them, while Harry fell behind to second.

"Looks like we've found a game Louis' actually good at." Liam said.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He can't beat me at my favorite game."

"Pick the last track then." Louis said.

"Rainbow Road. Try and beat me now, you tosser."

Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the sides as Harry focused all his attention on the game in front of him. The race began, and Louis fell off the track once, falling to fourth place, but once he got used to it, he was speeding along, and soon he was second. By the end of lap two he and Harry were neck in neck, and Louis was certain that Harry was about to scream. Suddenly, he passed the younger boy, and Harry jumped up off the couch, standing up as he drove and muttering to himself all the while.

"I think he's cracked." Liam said.

Louis laughed, driving along until he reached the end, finishing just a second or two before Harry.

"I can't believe you beat me." Harry muttered. "You beat me on every track."

"Face it, Harry. We've finally found someone better than you." Liam said.

"I hate you." Harry pouted, falling back onto the couch.

"I love you, too." Louis replied cheekily, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry hid his face in his hands, and Louis laughed at what an overreaction this was. Finally, Harry sighed, uncovering his face and leaning over to kiss Louis gently on the lips.

"I love you, but I'm not playing with you anymore." He stuck his tongue out. "Liam. Game. Now."

"He's got to make himself feel better by beating me mercilessly." Liam laughed.

"Who knew he was so competitive?" Louis asked.

"Oh, I did." Liam said. "Is he not this way with you all the time?"

"Not a bit. He's usually quite the cuddle monster."

"There'll be time for cuddling once I've beaten Liam." Harry said, with laughter in his eyes.

Harry and Liam played for quite a while after that, and eventually Louis got up and succeeded in making he and Liam a couple of grilled cheeses all on his own.

"This is quite good, Lou." Liam said, as he devoured his sandwich.

"You can thank Harry for that. He's taught me everything I know."

Harry beamed at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Absolutely sickening, you two."

"You love us, Li." Harry smiled, poking his friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah." Liam smiled back.

After Liam finished eating, he resumed his game with Harry. It wasn't long after that that Louis heard keys in the front door.

"Shit. That'll be mum." Louis grabbed Harry's controller from him. "Get up to my room!"

"Yeah. Right." Harry hopped up off the couch. "Bye, Li! See you soon."

"Bye, Harry."

And then Harry was gone, running off up the steps as Louis took his place racing against Liam.

He had gotten up just in time, because soon Louis' mum was coming into the room, "Hey, boys."

"Hi, Jay!" Liam greeted with a smile, his eyes still on the screen.

"Hey, mum."

Jay looked at the screen, "Louis? Are you winning?"

"I am." Louis said proudly.

"Told you you could." She smiled, walking off into the kitchen to put away whatever she'd bought at the Farmer's Market.

She came back into the room after a few minutes and watched Liam and Louis play for a while. By mid afternoon, Liam decided it was time to go home. Louis bid him goodbye with a promise to do this again soon, and then he was gone.

Louis watched a bit of TV with his mum, and then she decided to get started on dinner, so Louis went up to spend a bit of time with Harry.

He walked into his room and lay down on the bed next to Harry, who immediately curled up to his side. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, and Harry rubbed his cheek lightly on Louis' chest.

"I can't believe you beat me, you git."

"Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" Louis asked jokingly.

"When they beat you at Mario Kart, yes."

Louis laughed, and Harry kissed his neck gently.

"Alright. I promise I'll let you win next time."

"You better."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written up by 9:20pm, but then I had to go and watch Glee and I just managed to get back online and proof read etc. so sorry for the wait! This is the longest chapter so far, though.

The weeks passed by rather quickly, Liam spending as much time over at Louis' as possible. Louis had been banned from playing Mario Kart in Harry's presence because it made him quite upset, and Louis chuckled at the fact.  
  
Before he knew it, it was the weekend before Christmas, and he woke up to quite a few texts from Zayn.  
  
To Louis: Louis! So, I'm at mum's now, and guess what she said?  
  
To Louis: I'm not waiting for you to respond.  
  
To Louis: She said that so long as I spend the first bit of this week with her I can come down to yours for your birthday and Christmas.  
  
To Louis: I'll be there on the 23rd.  
  
To Louis: I'm bringing Niall as well.  
  
To Louis: Tell Jay I can't wait to see her and if she says I can't come I'll cry.  
  
To Louis: WAKE UP, YOU WANKER!  
  
They had all come in rapid succession. Even if Louis had been awake he wouldn't have had time to respond before receiving the next one.  
  
"You're quite popular this morning." Harry commented.  
  
"Not popular. They were all Zayn."  
  
"What'd he say?" Harry asked, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder as he sat up in bed.  
  
"He and Niall are coming to visit for my birthday and Christmas." Louis beamed.  
  
"Oh, Lou, that's great." Harry smiled.  
  
To Zayn: I'm sure mum'll be fine with it. Can't wait to see you and meet your little boy toy. :p  
  
To Louis: Same goes for me and meeting Harry. From all you've told me about him I feel like we'll get on quite well.  
  
"Zayn's excited to meet you, Hazza." Louis smiled.  
  
"Tell him I can't wait to meet him either."  
  
To Zayn: He says he can't wait to meet you either.  
  
To Louis: I've gotta go. Mum's trying to bake and Niall's eating all the cookie dough. (Can't say I didn't put him up to it, though.)  
  
Louis chuckled at the message.  
  
To Zayn: Good luck with that. See you soon, mate!  
  
000  
  
The days passed quickly and soon it was the twenty third, and Louis and Harry were waiting by the door. Louis was twiddling his fingers in excitement until Harry reached down, taking one of Louis' hands in his just to stop him from fidgeting.  
  
It was the middle of the week, so Louis' mum was at work, which he was glad of, because he would've hated for Harry to miss his friend's arrival.  
  
The time was ticking by awfully slowly, and Harry had suggested multiple times that they go and sit down, but Louis was too antsy for that. He hadn't seen Zayn since he'd left for Uni, and he supposed he missed him a bit more than he'd realized.  
  
Finally the doorbell rang, and Louis through it open.  
  
"That was fast. Were you just waiting by the door?" Zayn asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Maybe." Louis said, throwing his arms around his friend.  
  
"Good to see you, mate." Zayn squeezed him before pulling back. "And this must be Harry. I've heard you're a cuddler, and I hope that's true because I'm hugging you."  
  
Harry laughed, and Louis smiled at the scene unfolding in front of him. Zayn hugged Harry, and it was as if they'd been friends for ages.  
  
"Where's your Irish arm candy?" Louis asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, shove off." Zayn said, lightly punching Louis in the shoulder.  
  
"He's getting our bags out of the car."  
  
"Never pegged you as the woman of the relationship." Louis joked.  
  
"And again I say, shove off." Zayn laughed. "He wanted to carry the bags and who was I to deny him that? You know I've always been a lazy sod."  
  
"That you have, that you have." Louis said as he watched a blonde boy, just slightly taller than he was, it seemed, approaching the house.  
  
He arrived just inside the door and dropped the duffel bags to his right, "You could've grabbed something. Oi."  
  
"You must be Niall." Louis smiled at him.  
  
"And you're Louis. Good to finally meet you, mate. And you, too, Harry." Niall said, turning to face the curly haired boy. "You look different than I'd expected, bein' a ghost and all. You're actually kind of adorable and you've got some nice color to ya."  
  
Louis looked over to Harry, making sure his feelings hadn't been hurt at all before chuckling, "He is adorable, isn't he?" Louis asked, taking Harry's hand in his and squeezing.  
  
"We've just gotten here and already you're going to make me sick." Zayn said.  
  
"Oh, I think we can give 'em a run for their money." Niall laughed, leaning over and kissing Zayn on the cheek, to which Zayn blushed.  
  
Louis was pretty sure his friend was in quite deep with this one. He'd never been one to freak out about PDA before, but he seemed quite embarrassed, and Louis figured it was probably because Niall meant more to him than anyone else he'd been with before. He found it to be quite cute, and they really looked great together. Happy.  
  
"You guys make a nice couple." Harry said from next to Louis.  
  
"I was just thinking that, Hazza." Louis smiled. "Let's get you two set up in the guest room, shall we?"  
  
Zayn mock gasped, "You mean I get to room with my boyfriend?"  
  
"You live with him at Uni." Louis rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs as the other three followed behind.  
  
"I know. Tried to reason that with mum, but she insisted Niall sleep in the guest room while I slept in my own."  
  
"She's your mum, are you really surprised?" Louis asked as he reached the top of the steps, turning the corner and heading to the guest room which was right across from his and next to the bathroom. "Here we are." He made a grand gesture, showing off the room. There was a bed, with white sheets, and a small set of drawers, and that was it. "There's not much in here, but it'll do, yeah?"  
  
"Absolutely." Zayn smiled.  
  
"One bed." Niall commented, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm right across the hall." Louis said. "I swear to god if you two get up to anything while you're here I reserve the right to burst in with a water pistol."  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes, "Like I'd actually try anything in your mum's house."  
  
"How should I know?" Louis asked. "You're University Zayn now. You might have no inhibitions at all. You might try to hump Niall right on my kitchen table."  
  
"Tomlinson, I'll gut you." Zayn said, and Louis noticed that he was blushing profusely, and Niall was stifling a laugh behind his hand, though Louis could hear it anyway.  
  
"Alright, Boo Bear." Harry piped up. "Stop harassing them."  
  
Louis put a hand over his chest in mock shock and hurt, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you keep up they're bound to retaliate and I'm not prepared to deal with that." Harry smiled.  
  
"You keep your boyfriend in check, and I'll keep an eye on mine, yeah?" Niall suggested, addressing Harry.  
  
"Deal." Harry said, holding out a hand, which Niall shook.  
  
He shivered a bit, "Cold hands."  
  
"Cold everything." Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. "All part of the ghost bit. S'why I gave him my jumper. So I can cuddle him without getting too cold."  
  
"It'll be nice in the Summer, though, won't it?" Niall said. "Like your own personal cooling unit."  
  
Louis chuckled, "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
The rest of the day passed easily, Louis' mum arriving home in the evening, and being introduced to Niall before making them all a lovely dinner of pasta. They hung around and played games, and Louis felt a little bad, leaving Harry all alone in his room, but he knew he understood. If he'd just let Louis tell his mum about him he could hang around a lot more, but he understood why Harry was hesitant.  
  
Soon it was late, and Louis, Niall and Zayn all dragged themselves upstairs for bed, Jay having gone up a few hours before, seeing as she had work in the morning.  
  
He slipped off all but his boxers and slid into bed next to Harry, who wrapped himself around him tight, and drifted off into an easy sleep.  
  
000  
  
The next morning, Harry waited for Jay to leave for work before heading down to the kitchen. He was going to make Louis a single cupcake, seeing as he'd be having cake with his mum and his friends (minus Harry) later.  
  
He didn't need a cookbook. He had a recipe which he knew by heart, and it was most definitely the best cupcake recipe if you asked him.  
  
He pulled out the eggs, flower, butter, milk, and a few other ingredients. He took his time, mixing them together properly and knowing that Louis would probably be asleep for a while longer, seeing as he had been up rather late the night before. He mixed the batter up, pouring it into a little cupcake tin and tossing it into the oven. As it cooked, he whipped up a bit of frosting. The cupcake didn't take long to cook, seeing as there was just one. Once it was done he pulled it out and waited for it to cool, cleaning up the kitchen to make sure Jay wouldn't suspect that someone had been milling about in there.  
  
Once it was cool, he frosted it, picking up the kitchen phone and calling Liam's cell, hoping it was the number that he remembered from last year.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Liam!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mhhm. Come over. I've just made Louis a cupcake and I want your help surprising him. You need to meet Zayn and Niall as well."  
  
"You woke me up for that?" Liam asked groggily.  
  
"Yes. Now get over here."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"Door's open." Harry said, hanging up the phone and going to unlock the door so that he wouldn't have to ring the bell and possibly wake Louis.  
  
Liam arrived moments later, still clad in his pajamas with fluffy slippers on his feet.  
  
"You look dazzling, Li." Harry joked.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Liam laughed coming inside.  
  
Harry went and grabbed the cupcake from the kitchen counter, signaling for Liam to follow him up the stairs. He knocked on the guest room door.  
  
"Who is it?" Niall called.  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Come on in, mate."  
  
Harry walked into the room, followed by Liam.  
  
"Who's that?" Niall asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Liam. Me and Lou's mate."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Niall."  
  
Liam nodded, and Harry looked at the form snuggled up next to Niall, dead asleep, mouth hanging open just slightly.  
  
"Zayn's still asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. Want me to wake him?"  
  
"I do." Harry nodded. "We've got to surprise Louis and sing him Happy Birthday. I made a cupcake and everything."  
  
"I'll give Louis Zayn if I can have you." Niall joked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This sod would never do anything so lovely for my birthday, I'm sure of it." Niall said, hitting Zayn with a pillow. "Get up! It's Lou's birthday and Harry needs us to go sing."  
  
"Well, I love Lou." Harry said simply, shrugging. He couldn't imagine _not_ doing something special for Louis today.  
  
Zayn rubbed his eyes, sitting up, "Aww, you've made him a cupcake!"  
  
"I have. Now let's go sing to him."  
  
"'Course." Zayn nodded, and he and Niall got up out of bed.  
  
The four boys padded their way over to Louis' bedroom door, and Harry threw it open as they all began to sing.  
  
 _"Happy Birthday to you._  
 _Happy Birthday to you._  
 _Happy birthday dear Louis (Boo Bear)._  
 _Happy Birthday to yoouuuuu."_  
  
Louis had jolted awake as soon as the four boys standing in the doorway had started singing, "Well, good morning, you lot."  
  
"I've made you a cupcake." Harry said, walking over to the bed and handing Louis the cupcake.  
  
"Oh, Hazza, you shouldn't have." Louis said, sounding a bit awed.  
  
"Sure I should have." Harry smiled. "It's your birthday and I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." Louis smiled, giving him a soft peck on the lips before picking up his cupcake and taking a large bite.  
  
"Sickening, aren't they?" Liam asked.  
  
"The worst." Zayn groaned.  
  
"I still say we're cute like that, too." Niall humphed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Of course we are, babe." Zayn said, leaning over to kiss Niall on the cheek, and then booping him on the nose.  
  
"Oh, not you two as well." Liam complained, causing the other four to laugh.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Boo Bear." Harry whispered in Louis' ear.  
  
"Thank you, Hazza."  
  
000  
  
That evening, Louis' mum ordered pizza, and Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Jay all gathered around the telly and watched The Hangover, because it was Louis' birthday and he felt like laughing and watching something stupid, and he knew his mum wouldn't tell him no even if she hated that movie and would much rather watch Enchanted for the thousandth time.  
  
Liam had never even gone home after that morning, so he was still clad in his pajamas, which had prompted the rest of the boys to refrain from getting dressed as well. Aside from Louis, that is, who had to put his pajamas on, considering he generally slept in just his boxers. It was cold enough out that he would've been sleeping in pajamas, though, if not for Harry's protests.  
  
After dinner and the movie, it was time for cake and presents.  
  
"I haven't gotten you anything, because Christmas is tomorrow and I'm a broke Uni student." Zayn said. "You'll get one gift tomorrow and be happy about it."  
  
"Of course." Louis laughed, taking a bite of his cake.  
  
"I got you something, though, mate." Niall said. "Zayney told me you're a bit of a Shakespeare buff, so I thought you might like this."  
  
He handed him a rather large book which had to weigh quite a few pounds. It had golden leaf pages and on the front The Complete Works of Shakespeare was written in gold writing that was elevated off the page so that you could feel the letters when you ran your fingers over them.  
  
"Niall, you didn't tell me you'd gotten him anything!" Zayn slapped Niall in the arm. "That could've been from both of us."  
  
"Niall, this is absolutely brilliant." Louis beamed. "I can just bring this with me everywhere and not have to worry about whether I've got the play I want to read."  
  
"Pretend it's from Zayn as well." Niall stage whispered, rubbing his arm where his boyfriend had slapped him.  
  
"Thank you both." Louis laughed.  
  
"I don't have anything, if I'm being honest." Liam said, slipping a hand into the pocket of his pajama pants. "Oh, wait. Look. I've got a stick of gum, Lou." He handed it to him. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Louis laughed, taking the stick of gum from Liam, "This is the best present I've ever received!"  
  
"And this one's from me." Jay said, handing him the only wrapped present he'd received so far.  
  
He tore the paper off, revealing a rather nice art kit. Louis wasn't really one for art. He liked to look at it, but he wasn't good at actually making it, you see.  
  
"I know you don't draw much." Jay said. "But I thought if you had a nice little kit then maybe you would."  
  
"Thanks, mum. I love it." Louis smiled, hugging his mother tight.  
  
"Happy Birthday." She smiled.  
  
They all finished their cake, talking jovially, and making jokes about how Louis was an old man now, to which he hit whichever of his friends were closest to him at the time.  
  
It got later, and everyone was tired, and Christmas was in the morning. Liam bid them all goodnight, heading back to his own home, while the current inhabitants of the Tomlinson household made their way up to their respective rooms, each of them wishing Louis one last Happy Birthday.  
  
Louis decided to hop in the shower really quickly, knowing he wouldn't have time tomorrow. Once he was nice and clean he got out and slipped into the pajamas he'd been wearing most of the day, wanting to be able to hop out of bed and run downstairs in the morning.  
  
He climbed into bed next to Harry who snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms tight around Louis' chest.  
  
"Stupid clothes." He murmured.  
  
"It's Christmas tomorrow, Hazza. I've got to be able to hop up and run, or else Zayn's going to open my presents for me." He laughed.  
  
Harry snuggled up closer to him, and Louis reached up, covering Harry's hands with his own as they squeezed just a little tighter around his chest.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Happy Birthday."  
  
Louis drifted off to sleep quickly, his belly full of cake, and his mind full of the happy events of the day.  
  
When he woke the next morning, it was seven o'clock. Somehow his brain always woke him up early on Christmas, as if it knew.  
  
He turned over in Harry's arms to face him, kissing him gently on the lips and then resting their foreheads against each other, "Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, boo." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go wake Zayn and Niall."  
  
"You lot have fun with your presents."  
  
"I'm sure we will." Louis smiled, rolling out of bed.  
  
Louis ran across the hall, flinging Zayn and Niall's door open and jumping on top of them, "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY GITS. IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Zayn groaned, shoving at Louis before throwing an arm over his eyes.  
  
Niall grunted slightly, but began trying to sit up, so Louis rolled off of him and entirely on to Zayn, and Louis was glad that he and Niall had become comfortable enough with each other to interact like this. He was certain they'd be good friends for as long as Zayn decided to keep Niall around, which, admittedly, Louis hoped would be a long time.  
  
"Zayn, wake up." Niall said, smacking Zayn in the face.  
  
"Don't wanna. It's not even nine yet, I can feel it in my bones."  
  
"You're right. It's barely past seven." Louis said. "Now move it or I'll bounce."  
  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Zayn said, shoving Louis fully off him and climbing out of the bed.  
  
The three went down to the living room, finding Jay already sitting on the couch, "Took you boys long enough. I've been waiting."  
  
They all sat around the tree then, ripping presents open, paper flying everywhere.  
  
Louis got a nice copy of From A Buick 8 from Zayn, which he had to admit, was one of the few Stephen King novels he'd never read. Maybe he'd start it tonight. He got a copy of Romeo and Juliet from Niall. The one with Leonardo DiCaprio, which, to be honest, he already had. But Niall didn't have to know that. He enjoyed the fact that Zayn had told Niall enough about him, and that Niall had listened well enough, to know what to get him. It made him feel special and important. And he'd gotten a few CD's from his mum, which included The Fray as well as Imagine Dragons, and he was quite pleased.  
  
Zayn had gotten some little trinket from Niall, which Louis had assumed had some secret meaning behind it, because Zayn was blushing and looked quite moved. Louis' mum had got him The Avengers, because he'd just complained to Louis a few weeks ago that he didn't have it, so he'd told his mum. And from Louis he received a few old, vintage comic books, which he seemed quite excited about.  
  
Jay had received jewelery from Zayn and Niall. A nice necklace from Zayn, and a matching pair of earrings from Niall, to be exact. As well as a few pots and pans from Louis, which he figured might have been a shitty way to go, but she'd been complaining for ages about the ones she had now.  
  
Zayn had given Niall a little trinket that seemed like maybe it was supposed to go with the one Niall had given him, and it made Louis quite curious as to what they actually were, but he decided not to ask, just in case it was something quite personal. He got a copy of Enchanted from Jay, with a little note which read, "I used to make Zayn and Louis watch this with me a lot. Zayn will tell you he hated it, but really he loved it, and you will, too." And Louis laughed a bit at his mother's adoration for the movie. And from Louis himself, Niall had received a Mumford and Sons CD. He wasn't sure if Niall enjoyed that type of music, but quite honestly, everyone should know Mumford and Sons.  
  
After presents they all took their new things up to their rooms, and Louis stayed up there for a while, just lying there with Harry, not making a sound, just in case his mum walked by.  
  
They just laid there, Harry's curls splayed out across Louis' chest as Louis breathed calmly, threading his fingers through Harry's hair. He wished he wouldn't have to spend the rest of the day leaving Harry all alone, but it was Christmas, and family was important today. Which was the exact reason he didn't want to leave Harry alone, and also the exact reason that he had to.  
  
After lying there for a good half an hour, Louis figured everyone would be missing him, so he kissed Harry lightly on the temple and got up, "I love you, Harry." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Lou. Happy Christmas."  
  
Louis smiled down at Harry, his eyes a bit sad as he left the room.  
  
000  
  
Harry was alone now, and he tried to distract himself by picking up Louis' new Shakespeare book he'd gotten from Niall, but it was no use. It was Christmas, and he was alone, and without Louis he had nothing to distract him from thinking about the Christmas' of his past.  
  
The first one that came to mind was the very first Christmas he could remember.  
  
000  
  
 _Harry was awoken by the feeling of someone shaking him. He woke up, scared, wondering what was going on. He squeaked just slightly in fright._  
  
 _"Shh, baby brother. It's me." Gemma said._  
  
 _"Why'd ya wake me up?" Harry rubbed his eyes._  
  
 _"It's Christmas!"_  
  
 _"I been waiting for this day my whole life!" Harry yelled, suddenly wide awake._  
  
 _"You can't have been. It's only been a year since the last one, silly."_  
  
 _"I can't 'member it." Harry muttered grumpily._  
  
 _"Oh well." Gemma said, rolling her eyes. "Come on! Time for presents!"_  
  
 _"PRESENTS!" Harry yelled, jumping out of bed and getting tangled in the covers, falling to the ground with a thud._  
  
 _He began to cry, more from the fright of falling than from any actual pain._  
  
 _Gemma knelt down next to him, "You're okay, baby brother. I promise." She kissed his temple._  
  
 _"'Kay." Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes._  
  
 _"Ready for presents?"_  
  
 _Harry nodded his little head, and Gemma took his hand, leading him downstairs._  
  
 _"Gem! Santa was here!" Harry yelled, toddling his way over to the tree which was absolutely surrounded with presents. "Did ya saw him Gem? Did ya?"_  
  
 _Gemma giggled, "No, Harry, I didn't see him. If you see Santa he won't give you your toys."_  
  
 _Harry pouted, "But on the telly when you see Santa you ask 'im for stuff."_  
  
 _"That's before Christmas, silly."_  
  
 _"Oh." Harry sighed. "Can I meet Santa next year? He's got a funny beard and his belly looks real squishy, Gem. Just like a pillow."_  
  
 _Gemma giggled again, "Just open your presents, baby brother."_  
  
 _"Okay." Harry picked one up, trying to read the name tag. He sighed, slapping a hand over his face. "Gemmaaaaa. I can't read. Ya gotta help."_  
  
 _Gemma sat down beside him on the floor, "This says Gemma on it." She took the present from him. "Here, this one's for you." She handed him another box._  
  
 _Harry tore the wrapping paper off as fast as his little hands would move, his green eyes going wide as he saw what was inside, "Gem! Lookit! A real life firetruck."_  
  
 _"I don't think it's a real life firetruck, silly. You can't fit in there." Gemma laughed opening her own present, which happened to be a very nice little tea set._  
  
 _"Gem! Gem! When you have tea parties can I come?"_  
  
 _"I don't know." Gemma said, a teasing glint in her eyes._  
  
 _"I'll even wear a dress if I hafta."_  
  
 _"Hm...Then maybe."_  
  
 _"Gemmaaaaa."_  
  
 _"Okay, okay. You don't even have to wear a dress."_  
  
 _"Thanks." Harry smiled, hugging her. "I hope Santa bringed me a tyrannysaurus....trantasaurs..." He sighed. "A T-Rex!"_  
  
 _Gemma giggled, handing him another box._  
  
 _He ripped the paper off and inside was a little tyrannosaurus rex figure, "Gem, how'd you know it was in here?"_  
  
 _"I didn't." Gemma giggled._  
  
 _Harry sighed happily, hugging the toy to his chest, "Jus' what I wanted."_  
  
000  
  
The day had passed by quickly, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Jay watching various Christmas movies on the telly, Louis' personal favorite, Rudolph had just ended, and now the four were gathered in the kitchen, working on the finishing touches of dinner. Jay had thrown the turkey in early that afternoon, so all they had to worry about were mashed potatoes and corn and rolls.  
  
They all did their best not to get in each other's way as they bustled around the kitchen, Zayn and Niall working together, while Jay and Louis did their own things.  
  
After around two hours in the kitchen, everything was finally ready. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Jay served everyone their food, going to grab the cranberry sauce. Louis offered to at least pour everyone a glass of milk, but Jay insisted that the boys had done enough, and she could handle this part.  
  
They ate their meal in near silence. Everyone far too focused on the delicious food to even be bothered to try and speak.  
  
000  
  
Harry had gone through the memories of a few of his favorite Christmas', and now he had reached the last one.  
  
His last Christmas before everything had been taken away from him.  
  
000  
  
 _Harry had woken up before Gemma, which was funny, because Gemma always woke up first. Not just on Christmas, but every day. Harry would have missed school most days if it hadn't been for his mother shaking him awake._  
  
 _He made his way to Gemma's room, opening the door and flicking the lights on. She stayed unmoving, so he hopped up onto the bed, bouncing it gently._  
  
 _"Waaaaaake uuuuup, Gemmaaaaaa." He sang out in no tune in particular._  
  
 _"Morning, baby brother." Gemma rubbed her eyes._  
  
 _"Present time!"_  
  
 _"Oh, shit. It's Christmas!"_  
  
 _Harry laughed, because Gemma didn't really curse that often. Not as often as he did, at least._  
  
 _"Yep. C'mon."_  
  
 _They both got up off her bed and bolted down the steps._  
  
 _"Morning, mum." They greeted in unison._  
  
 _"Happy Christmas, dears."_  
  
 _"Happy Christmas!"_  
  
 _Harry and Gemma plopped down next to each other on the floor, just as they'd done the first year Harry could remember, and every year since then. They each grabbed up a present, Harry grabbing one with Gemma's name on it, and Gemma grabbing one with Harry's, both of them laughing. They traded off and each one tore the wrapping off quickly._  
  
 _Harry had received a helmet, which he thought was odd, because he didn't have anything to ride with which he needed a helmet at the moment, his old bike far too rusty and run down for him to use. The helmet was cool, though. Black with orange flames on the side. As he was examining the helmet, he heard his mum disappear, and when she came back, she had a brand new bike in her hands._  
  
 _"No way!" Harry yelled, standing up and rushing over to look at the bike._  
  
 _It was a deep blue color, shiny and new looking. It had a gear shift, which his old bike had never had. The wheels were large, keeping this bike high off the ground. It had a working kickstand and handle bars that were squishy to the touch, so it wouldn't hurt if he gripped them too tight, which he tended to do when he got really into his biking._  
  
 _"There's a skate board in the garage as well, but Gemma says you have to share with her, because she wants to learn._  
  
 _"She might have to teach me." Harry laughed. "I'm horribly uncoordinated on those things. Thanks, mum."_  
  
 _He hugged his mother right, and she kissed him on the top of the head._  
  
 _He and Gemma finished opening presents, and afterwards they ate breakfast and headed outside to practice using the new skateboard while Anne got to work on dinner._  
  
 _After twenty minutes, Gemma had at least mastered going in a straight line, while Harry couldn't seem to go more than a few feet without falling off._  
  
 _"Shit!" He yelled as he stumbled over again._  
  
 _"Want me to teach you, baby brother?" Gemma asked, her tone teasing._  
  
 _"Oh, fuck off."_  
  
 _Gemma laughed, "Fine then. Fall over in front of your friends someday."_  
  
 _"Ugh, fine, Gemma. Help."_  
  
 _She showed him a few little tricks she'd been using to keep her balance, and after a few more times of falling off and a lot more curse words, he had it._  
  
 _"There you go, baby brother." Gemma smiled. "You've got it."_  
  
 _"Thanks, Gem!" Harry called over his shoulder as he boarded away._  
  
000  
  
Harry would have expected to feel sad about the memory, but he didn't. It brought a smile to his face. And that was when he realized that maybe he was finally happy with his life the way it was now. Sure, he missed all the things he'd had to leave behind, but he had Liam back, and he had Louis, and he had Zayn ans Niall for now, and what more could he ask for, really?  
  
Just then, the door opened, and he saw Louis coming inside the room.  
  
"Mum's fallen asleep on the couch." He laughed.  
  
He stripped his clothes off and threw on a pair of pajama pants before climbing on to the bed next to Harry.  
  
"Read me a bit from the Shakespeare book." Louis said. "Any scene from any show. Just turn to a page and read a bit."  
  
"Ooh, let's make it a game." Harry said. "See how well you really know your Shakespeare. I'll read a bit, and you tell me which play it's from."  
  
"You're on. Read away."  
  
"I have already delivered him letters, and there appears much joy in him; even so much that joy could not show itself modest enough without  
a badge of bitterness." Harry quoted. "Name that play!"  
  
"You've given me some really offhand line from an unimportant character, haven't you?" Louis asked.  
  
Harry nodded, giving him a sly grin, "Want a hint?"  
  
"No. No, I'll get this." Louis closed his eyes, taking a moment. "Much Ado About Nothing!"  
  
"Well, fuck." Harry said. "If you can get that one then I might as well quit now."  
  
"You're no fun, Harry. Give me another."  
  
"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice,  
War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,  
Making it momentany as a sound,  
Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;  
Brief as the lightning in the collied night,  
That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth,  
And ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!'  
The jaws of darkness do devour it up:  
So quick bright things come to confusion."  
  
Louis stared at Harry, his jaw dropped, and Harry gave him a questioning look, feeling his stomach doing little flips at the wide eyed gaze from his boyfriend.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, after Louis sat there for a while, unspeaking.  
  
"Nothing." Louis said. "Sometimes I just forget how eloquent you are. Please read Shakespeare to me always." Louis smiled.  
  
Harry laughed, "We should just perform our own little play one day. You and me as every character."  
  
"I'd like that." Louis smiled. "Anyhow, it's A Midsummer Night's Dream."  
  
"That it is, my fair Hermia."  
  
Louis scoffed, "I'm Hermia now, am I?"  
  
"Would you rather be Titania?" Harry laughed, enjoying how much this was truly irking Louis.  
  
"No." Louis shook his head. "Not unless you're Oberon. But you can't be, because you know who you are?"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, wondering what kind of insult Louis would come up with.  
  
"Bottom, that's who."  
  
Harry laughed, wondering if Louis had even realized the sexual nature of that comment, "The world will never know." Harry laughed.  
  
"You twat!" Louis said, slapping him in the shoulder. "I meant because you're an ass."  
  
"Ohhh." Harry replied, pretending he'd only just now understood. "That may very well be, but you love me anyhow, so why change?"  
  
Louis stuck his tongue out at him, "I'm going to brush my teeth, but when I get back you're going to read me Shakespeare until I fall asleep."  
  
"Oh, am I now?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are."  
  
000  
  
Louis got up out of the bed, thinking that maybe he loved Harry just a little bit more after their banter.  
  
He was so glad that Harry seemed to be a in a good mood. He was worried the holiday would have a bad effect on him, seeing as most holidays had lately.  
  
As he walked out of his room to head towards the bathroom, he heard a hushed conversation coming from the guest room. He knew he shouldn't listen in, but it sounded like something he might want to hear, so he stopped by the door.  
  
He heard a few words he couldn't make out, and then the distinct sound of Niall's voice ringing out a quick "I love you." Louis froze there, wondering if they'd said this to each other before and Zayn had failed to tell him, or if Zayn would be just as shocked as he was. He waited for Zayn's response, hoping he'd say it back. He was pretty sure that, although Zayn had been in quite a few relationships over the years, he'd never said those three little words to anyone. His relationships had never gotten that far, really. Most of them short lived. Louis figured he had just needed to meet the right girl, but as it turned out, it seemed as if he needed the right guy.  
  
"What?" Louis heard Zayn ask, sounding shocked.  
  
"Nothin'." Niall replied, making it sound unimportant. "Just said that I love you, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Zayn said, and then there was silence for a moment, until he continued. "Like, you really love me?"  
  
Louis almost laughed, because his best friend was rather oblivious and also a bit adorable, if he was being honest.  
  
Niall must have nodded, because then Zayn was saying 'Oh' again, "I love you, too, Niall."  
  
Louis was excited. He was so excited. Zayn and Niall were in love, and he really enjoyed Niall's company, and the two seemed to make each other so happy, and they'd said I love you for the first time in his house, so that probably counted for bonus friend points or something.  
  
"You mean it?" He heard Niall ask.  
  
"I really really mean it."  
  
Louis figured it was time to stop listening now, because knowing those two they'd start snogging. He decided to skip brushing his teeth and head back to his room to tell Harry the news.  
  
"Harry!" He squeaked as he ran inside. "I've just heard Niall and Zayn tell each other they love each other for the first time!"  
  
"Lou, were you eavesdropping?" Harry asked, looking at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Hardly. All I wanted to do was brush my teeth, and then there they were. But that's beside the point, because Zayn's never been in love before, Harry."  
  
"I'm happy for them." Harry smiled. "They're really quite adorable together if you ask me, and I really get on well with both of them. So does Li, I think."  
  
Louis nodded, flopping down on the bed next to Harry and pulling the covers up over them, "Read to me."  
  
As Harry began to read, Louis' phone went off.  
  
To Louis: Niall's just told me he loves me, and I've told him I love him back.  
  
Louis chuckled, showing Harry the text, at which he smiled.  
  
To Zayn: Aww, and in my house, too. Adorable!  
  
To Louis: I've never said that to anyone before. I've never felt this with anyone before.  
  
To Zayn: But you feel it with Niall?  
  
To Louis: Of course. I've just told him as much, haven't I?  
  
To Zayn: Just making sure. God, Zaynykins, I'm really happy for you. Look at the two of us, in love with our stupid boyfriends.  
  
"Hey." Harry protested. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"No, you're not. You're very smart, and very lovely, and very mine." Louis smiled, kissing Harry on the nose.  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
Louis chuckled, and his phone went off again.  
  
To Louis: Christ, I'm in love.  
  
To Louis: I'm IN. LOVE.  
  
To Zayn: Calm down, Zaynykins. Yes, you're in love. Now go cuddle with your boyfriend, because I'm trying to cuddle with mine.  
  
To Louis: Yeah. Right. 'Night.  
  
To Zayn: Goodnight, Zayn.  
  
Louis set his phone aside, nestling up next to Harry and drifting off to sleep as he listened to the wonderful cadence of his boyfriend's raspy tone as he recited the Shakespeare softly into Louis' ear.


	18. Chapter 18

It was early evening on New Year's Eve, and Zayn and Niall would be heading back to Uni tomorrow around lunch time.

Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry were all gathered in Louis' room, talking quietly, still being very wary of making sure Jay never heard Harry around, lest she be inclined to ask who that fourth voice belonged to. Louis was still rather certain that if he broke the news to her correctly, his mum would understand. But Harry was worried, and Louis wasn't going to push him.

Louis had just read them all his favorite bit of Macbeth and they were having a bit of a debate as to what Shakespeare was actually trying to convey when there was a knock at the door. Louis turned quickly to look at Harry who dove behind the bed and out of sight from the doorway.

"Come in!" Louis called cheerily.

His mother stepped into the room, "Just wanted to let you boys know that I'll be heading over to Margaret's in about an hour. Karen and I will be spending most of the night over there for a little New Year's party she's having. You three are welcome to come, but I think Liam will be staying home, so maybe you lot could have your own little party over here."

Louis brightened at that suggestion. He'd be able to spend New Year's Eve with Harry if they stayed here.

Louis looked from Zayn to Niall, asking them with just his eyes before turning to his mother and smiling, "I think we'll stay here. I'll text Li. Invite him over."

"Wonderful idea, love. No alcohol, though, yeah? I don't need to be coming home and cleaning up after the four of you."

"Of course, mum." Louis nodded. "You know I'm not really a big drinker."

"Oh, I know." She said, giving Zayn and Niall a pointed look before laughing and walking away, closing the door behind her.

Harry popped up from behind the bed, throwing himself across Louis' legs, "I get to spend New Year's Eve with you?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"'Course." Louis smiled.

"This is our first holiday together." Harry commented.

Louis hadn't really thought of that, but it just so happened to be true. He'd been with Liam or his mum for every other holiday so far.

"Well then we'll have to make it special, won't we?" He smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry on the temple.

"If you two are going to be sickening like this I think I'd rather go hang out with the old ladies." Zayn joked.

"Are you calling my mother old?"

"'Course not." Zayn said. "You know I love Jay."

"Mhhm." Louis hummed curtly before breaking out into a laugh.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Liam.

To Liam: Mum's just told us that she and Karen are going to the party over at Margaret's. You want to come over and spend the evening with me, Zayn, Niall and Harry?

To Louis: I'd love to, mate! What time?

To Liam: Whenever your mum heads off with mine, I'd say.

To Louis: See you then.

After that, the boys went back to their little Shakespeare debate. Niall was the least knowledgeable on the subject, but Louis had to admit that he did make quite a few valid points.

Soon enough, Louis' mum was heading out the door, and the four boys left Louis' bedroom to go down to the living room and wait for Liam. He arrived shortly after, and everyone tackled him into a hug, causing him to laugh.

"Let's see what sort of snacks we've got around here." Louis said, hopping off to the kitchen.

Harry followed him, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind and resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"You're such a little koala bear." Louis said with a laugh as he tried to move about his kitchen, despite Harry resting against his back.

"If I'm a koala bear then what does that make you?" Harry asked. "My eucalyptus tree?"

Louis laughed before responding, "Koala bears cling to everything, Hazza."

"Mm." Harry hummed. "But I only cling to you, so I can't be."

"You're ridiculous."

"But I'm confused now, Louis." Harry pouted. "What exactly am I?"

"You're the one who decided you weren't a koala." Louis shook his head. "I still believe you to be one. Quite a difficult one, I might add."

"Oh, shove off." Harry laughed. "Can I be a special one? One that only clings to my lovely eucalyptus tree?"

"And I'm the eucalyptus tree?" Louis inquired.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Then fine. You're my special little koala."

"Good." Harry said, nipping on Louis' earlobe.

"Hazza, what are you doing?"

"Eating my eucalyptus." Harry laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I never agreed to that part of the deal."

"It comes with the territory, Boo Bear."

"Well, either way we're out of crisps and everything else good for a party, so I'm going to need you to detach yourself, just for a little bit, so I can run to the shop."

"You're the worst tree I've ever met in my life."

"I'll make it up to you, Hazza. Promise."

Harry untangled himself from around Louis' body before kissing him on the lips and skipping away. Louis chuckled to himself. He truly loved how playful and excitable Harry had been lately. Always smiling and laughing and showing off his gorgeous dimples. It suited him. It suited him much more than the sadness he'd exuded when they'd met. He liked to think that he was a large part of the reason Harry was so happy now, but he also knew that a lot of it was because of Liam as well.

"I'm running out to buy some crisps and maybe a few things to drink." Louis said as he strode into the living room where the rest of the boys were all sitting on top of one another on the couch, and it seemed as if they were wrestling. Louis chuckled. "Anyone want to come with?"

"I will!" Zayn said, from half underneath Liam and on top of Niall.

He wriggled his way off the couch and walked over to the door with Louis where they each threw on their jumpers and shoes, and Louis threw on a beanie for a little extra warmth against the cold December air.

The shop wasn't far, but it was cold, and aside from that, Louis didn't know how much he and Zayn would end up buying, so they opted for taking the car. Louis drove, the radio humming quietly in the background. Zayn was rather quiet, which Louis was used to, really. Back when they'd spent nearly every day together there were times when they'd go hours with neither of them talking, and it was nice to be back to that for a bit.

They found a spot to park and headed into the store. Louis grabbed a cart and they went to the aisle with all the snacks, and Louis picked up a bag of crisps, and a bag of pretzels.

"Which one?"

"Both, obviously." Zayn said. "Also these." He tossed a bag of Cheetos into the cart. "Oh, and these." He grabbed a box of crackers.

"Alright, alright." Louis laughed. "This is just like when you used to spend the night at mine. You always bought far too many snacks."

Zayn laughed, "Yeah, but there are more of us this time, and Niall eats more than I ever did."

"Liam's not so bad at eating either." Louis laughed. "Suppose we do need all of this."

"See? Knew I'd come in handy."

They were silent then, walking to the aisle with various fizzy beverages and grabbing a few large bottles of Pepsi as well as a root beer and an orange soda.

"Hey, Lou?" Zayn asked.

"Mhhm?"

"There was actually a reason I wanted to come along with you."

"It wasn't just for my dazzling company and sparkling personality?" Louis joked, picking up some cheese to go with the crackers Zayn had thrown in the cart.

"Very funny." Zayn said. "But no. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"So talk." Louis smiled at him reassuringly.

"You don't think things are moving too fast between me and Niall, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, stopping the cart and turning to face his friend.

"Just...That we've said we love each other? Are we moving too fast? Because part of me feels like we are, and I don't-"

"Zayn." Louis cut him off. "Do you love Niall?"

Zayn took a deep breath, exhaling with the word "Yeah." and then continuing on with, "Yes. So much."

"And you believe him when he says that he loves you?"

"Of course."

"Then you aren't moving too fast. You're moving at a speed that's just right for the two of you." Louis smiled. "You can't let what other people consider the norm get in the way of the progression of your relationship. If that was true I'd never even have spoken to Harry, because who just goes around talking to ghosts, Zayn? Honestly."

Zayn smiled at Louis, "Thanks, Lou. You always know just what to say."

"Of course I do, Zaynykins. I'm a genius. Haven't you heard?"

"Oh, shove off and buy me a candy bar." Zayn said, shoving Louis off towards the checkout and grabbing a chocolate bar.

"I don't think I should, since you've just told me to shove off, but you're leaving tomorrow and I'll miss you."

"And you'll feel guilty if you don't buy me this candy bar. Good."

"Doesn't your boyfriend ever buy you candy?" Louis asked. "Why do you need it from me?"

"He doesn't have to buy me candy because he's got lips." Zayn said as the woman began to ring up their items.

"I'm not even sure I want to know what that means."

"I just meant that his kisses are sweet like candy." Zayn said. "Don't make everything so sexual all the time."

"And Harry and I are the sickening ones?" Louis laughed.

The woman finished checking out their items, and soon they were back at Louis', grabbing all of the bags and carrying them inside in one trip.

"Did you two have fun shopping?" Niall asked, to which Louis and Zayn nodded. "We've got such domestic boyfriends, Haz." Niall laughed, nudging Harry's shoulder with his own.

Louis smiled at the fact that Niall had taken to calling Harry by his nickname.

"I'd say I'm a bit more domestic than Lou, really." Harry laughed. "He couldn't cook before he met me."

"But you've trained him well." Niall joked.

"You act like I'm a dog." Louis laughed, walking into the kitchen and setting the groceries down with Zayn following suit, and then heading back into the living room.

"But you aren't a dog, because you're my eucalyptus tree." Harry stated.

Everyone looked between Harry and Louis with confused looks on their faces.

Louis let out a small laugh, "Not letting that one go, are you?"

"Not yet." Harry smiled, standing up and wrapping himself around Louis. "Maybe later."

"Eucalyptus tree?" Liam asked after a moment, obviously voicing the question for Zayn and Niall as well.

"I called Harry a koala bear earlier."

Liam let out a soft chuckle, and Louis thought he may have heard Niall coo a bit.

"Yep." Zayn nodded once, taking a bite of his chocolate. "You two are still the sickening ones."

"I think I'll take the title gladly at this point." Louis chuckled, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Who wants something to eat?"

The evening passed quickly after that, the five boys watching films and playing board games and eating various crisps and crackers, all while smiling and laughing with each other. Soon it was eleven o'clock, and in just an hour it would be the New Year.

Louis was getting excited and jittery. He didn't know what it was about New Year's Eve, but it always made him want to get up and dance around.

"Does anyone want to dance? Let's put on some music." Louis suggested.

Everyone mumbled a bit in agreement, and Louis turned the radio on. Some unknown pop song with a good beat playing loudly throughout the room now.

Louis dragged everyone up off the couch one by one, forcing them to hop around the room with him. Because that's what he was doing really. Not so much dancing as hopping.

Harry laughed, "Maybe I was wrong, Lou. You might be a kangaroo."

"A kangaroo and a koala in love?" Louis asked. "Sounds a bit strange to me."

"Then it's perfect, isn't it?"

And Louis thought that maybe it was. Because a human shouldn't fall in love with a ghost, nor vice versa. And yet it had happened. And koalas and kangaroos definitely weren't supposed to be in love. So maybe it did fit a bit better than Louis being Harry's tree, because those two things were supposed to go together.

"I think you're right, Hazza." Louis said, taking Harry's hands in his and twirling him around.

They danced over to Liam and pulled him closer to dance with them, and then Niall and Zayn were right there as well, and they were all huddled close and dancing, and there was plenty of room to be spread out, but they didn't want to be, because soon Niall and Zayn would be gone, and Louis knew he wouldn't see them for a good long while, and Harry and Liam knew they might never see them again at all. And so they danced together in a tight little group, laughing and smiling and joking all the while.

It was ten to twelve now, and a slow song started up. Louis found it odd, because who wants to be listening to a slow song when midnight hits? But then Harry was dragging him away, over to the corner of the room, and he didn't really mind so much.

They were swaying together slowly with the music now, and it reminded Louis of the day they'd first told each other that they loved each other, although there hadn't been any real music that day. Harry slipped his hands into the back pockets of Louis' tight jeans, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Louis breathed.

"Mhhm." Harry hummed.

"It reminds me-"

"Of the first time I tried to tell you I loved you?"

Louis lifted his head, looking into Harry's eyes and nodding, "Your hands weren't on my ass that time, though." Louis whispered.

"Good job ruining the moment." Harry chuckled.

"Does the moment really feel ruined to you?" Louis asked.

"No." Harry shook his head.

Louis looked back to see Liam sitting alone on the couch as Zayn and Niall danced together, and for a split second, he felt bad. But then Zayn and Niall were pulling Liam up off the couch.

"Oh, I couldn't." Liam said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Niall replied.

"C'mon." Zayn insisted. "We can dance together whenever."

Liam nodded, and the three boys took to dancing together, and Louis looked back to Harry, "Our mates get on so well."

"We were probably meant to be together then, eh?" Harry asked, laughter in his eyes.

"Probably." Louis whispered, resting his head against Harry's chest.

"I love you, Boo Bear."

"I love you, Hazza." Louis smiled, breathing in deeply.

"Lou." Harry said softly. "It's almost midnight."

"Kiss me right when the clock switches over?" Louis asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled. "Like I'd have it any other way."

They left their secluded little corner of the room, going back to join their friends. It was eleven fifty eight at this point, and Louis was thrumming with excitement. He just got really enthralled in his holidays, he supposed.

Harry's hand was in his, and it clicked over to eleven fifty nine.

They all stood there, silent, and then it reached fifteen seconds, and they began to count down.

"15, 14, 13, 12."

Louis looked at Harry, smiling a bit and forgetting to continue counting down for just a moment.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Louis would've shouted 'Happy New Year', but Harry's lips were on his before he could get the words out. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tangling his fingers in the curls at the very base of his skull. It was a slow kiss, nothing but Louis and Harry's lips moving together, and Louis could feel Harry smiling into the kiss, causing him to do the same in return.

He pulled away after a moment, looking into Harry's eyes, "Happy New Year, Harry." He whispered.

"Happy New Year, Lou."

They turned then, to see Niall and Zayn breaking free from a kiss, and Liam sitting between the two couples, looking a bit awkward and uncomfortable, and maybe a little lonely. The other four boys all made eye contact, each knowing what the others were thinking, and then nodded.

Harry kissed Liam's right cheek, Zayn taking the left, Louis getting the top of his head, and Niall his forehead. Liam was caught off guard, frozen still for a moment before laughing. The boys all pulled away, yelling "Happy New Year!" before throwing themselves down on top of Liam, all five of them laughing and smiling.

000

The next morning they all woke up in Louis' room, Liam having spent the night, and Zayn and Niall having decided to sleep in there since it was their last night. Harry was wrapped tightly around Louis as usual, but Louis was wrapped around Zayn, and Zayn around Niall, with Liam at the foot of the bed. It had been a miracle, fitting all five of them there, but they'd squished and contorted and it had worked.

Louis and Liam were the only ones awake now, besides Harry.

"Zayn." Louis said, whacking Zayn in the head. "Get up."

Zayn groaned, attempting to roll over but being too squished on the bed to move, "Bloody hell. Which of us decided it'd be a good idea to all sleep in the same bed?" Zayn asked. "We weren't even drunk."

Louis laughed, "You went along with it."

"Yeah, well it was dumb." Zayn rolled his shoulders as well as he could. "My spine is cramping."

"Do spines cramp?" Louis asked.

"They must, because mine is."

Liam chuckled.

"Shit, mate. I forgot anyone was down there." Zayn said, looking past his feet to see Liam sprawled out.

Liam got up off the bed, stretching just a bit, his back popping loudly, "I may not have gotten to cuddle, but I think I got the best bit of the bed."

"Don't rub it in." Zayn whined.

They seemed to have woken Niall, at this point, because he turned around in Zayn's arms, looking at him, "You'd rather be comfy than cuddle me?" He asked tiredly.

"'Course not." Zayn said. "You know I get grumpy in the mornings."

"That's an understatement." Niall said.

"Isn't it just?" Louis laughed. "Harry, let go of me so I can get up, yeah?"

"Fine." Harry agreed, letting go of Louis and getting up off the bed so that Louis could do the same.

Soon they were all up and stretching, various joints popping.

"Remind me never to share a bed with the four of you again." Zayn said.

"Aw, come on, Zaynykins, you love us." Louis teased.

"You keep thinkin' that." Zayn laughed.

"Oh, I will."

"And you'll be right." Niall said. "He loves us so much he doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes."

Louis laughed.

"I'd better get going, guys." Liam piped up, hugging Niall and Zayn. "You boys have a safe trip back, yeah?"

"'Course." Zayn said.

"You're not getting out of here without mine and Zayn's phone numbers, you git."

Liam laughed, pulling out his phone, and they all exchanged numbers.

"I'll see you soon, Harry, Louis."

"'Course, mate. See you." Louis replied.

"Later, Li." Harry smiled.

"I really do like Liam." Niall said, after the brown haired boy had left. "He's a good lad."

"Don't you go running off with Liam." Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind.

"I'd never." Niall said, spinning around to kiss Zayn on the lips.

They checked the time and it was eleven o'clock. Zayn and Niall really needed to be getting going soon.

"I'm going to go down and have some lunch with the boys, yeah, Harry?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course. Though it's really breakfast, isn't it?"

Louis laughed in agreement.

"We'll be up to grab our things and tell you goodbye." Zayn smiled at Harry.

The three boys headed down to the kitchen where Jay was making sandwiches.

"You two have got to be leaving soon, yeah?" Jay asked Niall and Zayn as she tossed all the sandwiches onto a plate, carrying them over to the table for everyone to dig in.

"Yep." Zayn nodded. "Just after lunch."

"I hate to see you go." Jay said. "It's been so lovely having you, Zayn. Just like old times. And you as well, Niall. It was so great meeting you. You and Zayn are quite the match."

Louis looked over to see Zayn blushing, and Niall was smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Jay." The Irish lad smiled.

"They are quite lovely together, aren't they?" Louis asked his mum, trying to see how deep of a red Zayn's cheeks could actually get.

"Shove off, Louis." Zayn mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. The other three laughed, and Zayn gave them a glare.

After lunch, Louis went upstairs with Zayn and Niall who each grabbed their stuff, Niall insisting Zayn help him this time, because it had been heavier than he'd thought when they arrived. Then they walked over to Louis' room so Zayn and Niall could bid Harry goodbye.

"It was really great to meet you, mate." Zayn smiled, pulling Harry into a hug. "Thanks for being so good to Louis. I needed someone watching after him while I was out of his life."

"I'll always be good to Louis." Harry smiled, squeezing Zayn tightly.

"I know you will be." Zayn smiled at him, pulling away from the embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, mate." Niall said, squeezing Harry tightly in his arms. "I had fun teasing our ridiculous boyfriends with you."

Harry chuckled, squeezing Niall back, and Louis watched on fondly.

"I hope I'll see you again, Haz."

"Me, too." Harry said.

Louis hoped they'd be able to arrange something. He really did.

After Zayn was finally able to get Niall to let go of Harry, the three of them went downstairs. Jay kissed Zayn and Niall each on the cheek, and Louis gave them each a tight squeeze, telling them to be good and that he'd speak to them soon.

He then watched as they packed their stuff into the car, climbing in and driving away.

"I'm going to miss having those two around." Jay commented.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing them again." Louis said.

"Are we sure he'll have Niall with him next time?" Jay asked.

"I think so. They're in love." Louis said, not making a big deal out of it.

"Lou, you didn't tell me that!"

Louis chuckled at his mother's investment in his friend's love life, "Well, it just happened on Christmas." Louis shrugged. "Them telling each other, I mean."

"And Zayn didn't tell me either?" Jay asked.

"You saw how blushy he gets when it comes to Niall." Louis laughed. "He was probably embarrassed to talk about it."

"At least I have you to keep me up to date a week later." Jay laughed.

"Of course." Louis smiled. "I'm going to go relax for a bit. You know how the holidays wear me out."

Jay nodded, and Louis went upstairs.

Harry was crouched down by Louis' bookshelf, presumably looking for something he hadn't read yet. Louis walked right past him, flopping down on the bed.

"Hazza." He whined, and Harry turned around to face him. "Come here." Louis made little grabby hands at him.

Harry chuckled, walking over to Louis and curling into his side, "I'm going to miss them." He said.

"I think they're going to miss you, too." Louis said. "Niall seemed to take quite a liking to you."

"I like Niall quite a bit as well."

"But I'm still your favorite, right?" Louis asked, grinning.

"Always." Harry smiled, kissing his temple.

"Good."


	19. Chapter 19

The month passed by quickly, and before Louis knew it, it was the first day of February. He and Harry were lounging on his bed, Louis having just woken up, Harry's head resting on his chest, as was usual for the two of them, when his phone went off. He grabbed it off of the bed next to him to see a text from Liam.

To Louis: Tell Harry happy birthday for me, yeah, mate? I doubt I'll be able to stop by today.

Louis looked down at the phone, perplexed. Was it Harry's Birthday today? Louis hadn't been informed of this.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Louis' chest.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"What?" Harry asked, raising his head from Louis' chest to look at him in confusion.

"Liam's just asked me to wish you a happy birthday. Why didn't you tell me it was today?"

"Because, Lou." Harry sighed. "I'm not exactly aging anymore. What would be the point?"

"Just...So I could do something special for you." Louis said, threading his fingers through Harry's curls.

"That's sweet, Lou, but I don't want anything. I'm not growing up anymore, and it's not like I can eat cake or anything."

"I could do something besides making a cake, you know." Louis said. "In fact, here." He got up off the bed, going over to his book shelf and tossing one at Harry. "Read this and I'll be back."

He waited for Harry to begin reading the book before subtly grabbing the art kit his mother had given him and dashing out of the room, not wanting Harry to know what he was doing.

He arrived at the kitchen table, setting down his kit and opening it up. There were some fancy crayons in there that looked as though they might be nice to draw with, and he set to work. He truly hated drawing, only because his art wasn't much better than that of a ten year old. He'd never been one for creating, really. Just admiring other's creations. Which was why he read, but did not write, and why he enjoyed looking at art, but never making it. He supposed maybe he could look into acting as a form of creation. That was something he might be good at. Reciting someone else's words. But for now he was drawing, just for Harry, and he felt a bit ridiculous.

He was trying to draw the two of them together, that way, when they eventually had to go their separate ways, Harry could keep the drawing, and he could always remember him. Louis knew he'd never forget Harry. He didn't need a drawing. But Harry would be around for who knows how long. Probably forever. And Louis didn't want him to forget him, far off in the future, after he'd passed away. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe he should allow Harry to forget him. But he just wanted him to have this one little drawing to remember him by.

So he continued to draw and draw, mixing a dark-ish green with a lighter one to get the exact color of Harry's eyes. It really did look like a child had drawn it, and yet so far it was one of his best. He thoroughly expected Harry to make fun of him, but he didn't think he'd mind. He had drawn it so they were in the position they usually relaxed in, lying on Louis' bed with Harry's head on his chest, and he had to admit, it was a difficult position to draw. But it was how he wanted Harry to remember them. Together like that. The way they always were. He added a book next to them on the bed, and then colored in the sheets, and it was finished.

He looked it over, taking it in and smiling at it slightly. It was ridiculous, and Harry was worth so much more than this shitty little drawing he'd managed to produce, but he was pretty sure Harry would like it. He hoped he would, at least.

He put the crayons he'd used back into the art kit and ran back up the steps. He opened the door, setting the art kit down in the corner before running over and plopping down on the bed.

Harry lowered the book from in front of his face to smile at Louis, "Alright. What have you managed to come up with?"

"Here." Louis held out the drawing for him to take.

Harry reached out a hand slowly, taking the drawing and looking it over closely, "This is us." He whispered after a moment.

Louis nodded, "I know it's not very good. I've never really been much for art, but mum got me that fancy kit for Christmas and I figured I might as well use it as best as I could."

"It's perfect, Lou."

"It's not." Louis smiled. "But thank you. I just wanted you to have something to remember me by once I'm long gone, you know?"

"It is perfect." Harry said. "I mean it. And how could you think I'd ever forget you?"

Louis shrugged, "You're going to be around for forever, Harry. You're bound to forget some people."

"But not you." Harry shook his head. "Not the first person I ever fell in love with."

Louis felt tears spring to his eyes, and he felt a bit ridiculous. This was just meant to be a cute little birthday present for Harry, not a big emotional mess.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Boo Bear." Harry said, setting the drawing aside and taking Louis' hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Louis said, leaning in to give Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. "Liam says happy birthday as well."

"Oh, right. Tell him thank you."

"Of course." Louis replied, sending a quick thank you text off to Liam.

000

Two weeks later, Louis was woken up by a bunch of tiny little kiss being placed all over his face. His eyes opened slowly, blinking against the morning sun.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Harry greeted.

"Someone's chipper this morning." Louis mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around himself, not wanting to move or get up.

Harry laid himself down, draping himself over Louis, "Don't you know what day it, Louis?"

Louis thought for a moment, his brain jumbled with sleep, "I'm too tired to remember anything, Hazza. What day is it?"

"Some boyfriend you are." Harry muttered, a teasing tone to his voice. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, fuck. Is it really?"

"It is." Harry smiled.

"Well, you'd better kiss me properly then." Louis said, grabbing Harry's face and pulling it down to his.

Their lips connected, and they moved them together slowly, both of them smiling into the kiss. Louis tangled his hands in Harry's hair, massaging his scalp. They pulled away from each other after a moment, Harry smiling widely down at Louis, his dimples becoming prominent.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hazza."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Lou."

"I'm still sleepy." Louis whined, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him tight.

"Too bad." Harry smiled. "Get up."

"Don't wanna." Louis mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose in Harry's neck.

"Don't care. I've got plans for today."

"Just cuddle me, Harry. That's what I want for Valentine's Day. I want to cuddle you and sleep and kiss you and sleep."

"Well, you're a bit of a lazy sod, aren't you?"

"Hey." Louis said, indignantly.

"Alright, sleep some more, but I'm not staying to cuddle you. I've got a surprise."

"But I don't want to sleep without cuddles from you." Louis pouted. "It's not the same."

"You're a difficult one, aren't you?"

"Only today." Louis yawned, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Sleep." Harry said, kissing Louis softly on the lips. "I'm going to go work on your surprise."

"Fine, Hazza. Fine." Louis agreed.

He vaguely heard Harry slipping out the door as he drifted off to sleep.

000

Harry got downstairs, pulling out a mixing bowl and everything he'd need to make chocolate chip pancakes. He took his time, mixing everything together and singing quietly to himself all the while. He poured a few pancakes worth of batter onto the grill and watched as they cooked. They looked delicious, and for a moment he wished he could eat a few. He used all the batter he'd whipped up, making four rather large pancakes in total. He served them up on a plate, and headed back upstairs.

He tiptoed into the room, setting the pancakes down on the bedside table before jumping on Louis, who let out a loud 'Oof!' sound.

"Wakey wakey." Harry smiled.

"You can't have been gone more than ten minutes." He whined.

"Twenty, actually. And I brought you breakfast, so lose the attitude." He laughed.

"What kind of breakfast?"

"The best kind."

"Pancakes?" Louis asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, clearly." Harry said, crawling off of Louis and grabbing the plate, handing it to him.

"You haven't given me a fork, Harry."

"Use your hands, boo. No one uses cutlery for chocolate chip pancakes."

"I think you're wrong." Louis argued.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Now eat."

Louis dug in, and Harry watched, enjoying the fact that if he couldn't eat any, he could at least see how much Louis enjoyed them. He ate them all up quickly, finishing the last one with a large bite.

"That was absolutely too much food." Louis complained.

"And yet you ate it all." Harry laughed, kissing Louis on the cheek.

"Because it was delicious, Harry. You could use your cooking as a weapon, I think. Just serve people too much and they'd make themselves explode."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said, although he knew asking Louis not to be ridiculous was like asking a fish not to swim.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"I love you." Louis scooted closer to Harry, resting his head against his shoulder and looking up at him through his long eyelashes.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Well, I was expecting an 'I love you, too', but I suppose that'll do."

"You know I love you, you idiot." Harry said, pushing Louis off his shoulder.

"Well, if that's how you show it, I'm not so sure you do."

"Shut up, Louis." Harry said, pushing Louis down onto the mattress and kissing him gently on the lips.

Louis grabbed Harry's face in his hands, looking intently into his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze caused Harry to want to wiggle out of his grasp and break the eye contact, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place, staring into Louis' bright blue eyes.

"Lou?" He whispered, but Louis didn't respond, just kept staring at him.

After a moment, Harry leaned down, kissing him again just to break the tension of the long-held eye contact. Their lips connected, and Harry ran his tongue along Louis' bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth, and Harry slipped his tongue inside, moving around slowly, exploring. Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to the way Louis shivered any time Harry's cold tongue came in contact with Louis' warm one. He pulled away after a minute, and Louis was breathing heavily, soft puffs of air that came into contact with Harry's face.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Harry." Louis smiled.

Harry shook his head, "I'm the lucky one."

"Read to me?" Louis asked.

Harry had had other plans, but reading a bit to Louis sounded like an inviting thought, and he figured that his other plans could wait a while.

He nodded, "What would you like me to read?"

"Start where we left off in Midsummer?"

"Alright." Harry smiled. "You have to continue being Hermia, though."

Louis sighed, "I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Because I'm insanely charming, obviously." Harry grinned. "And I'm being everyone else, so I really think it's more than fair that you take Hermia."

"Why couldn't I have been Lysander?" Louis whined.

"Because, you like hearing me do Lysander's lines. You could hardly hear me saying them if you were being him."

"Fine. You win." Louis stuck his tongue out.

"We just so happen to be at a wonderful Hermia and Lysander scene." Harry said, opening up the large Shakespeare book that they'd been making their way through.

"Well, on with it then."

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood;  
And to speak troth, I have forgot our way:  
We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good,  
And tarry for the comfort of the day."

"Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed;  
For I upon this bank will rest my head."

"One turf shall serve as pillow for us both;  
One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth."

"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear,  
Lie further off yet, do not lie so near."

Louis chuckled, "This is what you get for making me play Hermia. You get rejected."

"Oh, shove off."

"Is that any way to speak to your lady love?" Louis asked, batting his eyelashes comically.

Harry laughed, nudging Louis' shoulder with his own before continuing.

"O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence!  
Love takes the meaning in love's conference.  
I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit  
So that but one heart we can make of it;  
Two bosoms interchained with an oath;  
So then two bosoms and a single troth.  
Then by your side no bed-room me deny;  
For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."

"Lysander riddles very prettily:  
Now much beshrew my manners and my pride,  
If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied.  
But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy  
Lie further off; in human modesty,  
Such separation as may well be said  
Becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid,  
So far be distant; and, good night, sweet friend:  
Thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end!"

As much as Harry knew Louis liked listening to him recite Shakespeare, he was rather certain he liked to listen to Louis even more. He had a certain tone in his voice that was perfect for Shakespearean English, and part of him wondered if maybe Louis had been born in the wrong era.

"Time for my next surprise." He announced.

"But Hazza, we've hardly read at all." Louis whined.

"You just don't want to get out of bed, you lazy git."

"That's not true." Louis argued. "Alright, fine. It's a little true. But I really do want to read more."

"Nope. I've indulged you enough today. I have plans. Come on." Harry stood up, grabbing Louis and pulling him up with him.

"Hazza, I'm cold." Louis shivered.

"So put some clothes on."

"Can't we just stay under the blankets and cuddle?"

"Now who's the koala?" Harry asked.

"Not a koala." Louis said. "I prefer to be called a cuddle bug."

Harry chuckled. Louis was being ridiculously adorable today. Even more than usual. It was becoming a bit hard to deny him of what he wanted, but Harry had made plans to bake cookies and he'd be damned if Louis weaseled his way out of it.

"If I told you what my plans were you wouldn't want to stay up here." Harry said.

"Well, now I'm curious."

"Guess you'd better put some clothes on and come downstairs then, hm?"

"Fine." Louis said with a huff, and Harry chuckled.

Louis threw on a pair of sweatpants and a red jumper.

Harry took his hand, "Come along now." He dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's the surprise?"

"We're going to make cookies!" Harry smiled.

"What kind?"

"Sugar cookies, obviously. What other cookies would you decorate on Valentine's Day?"

"Why couldn't you have made the cookies and let me sleep?" Louis asked, but Harry knew he was joking. That didn't stop him from whacking him lightheartedly on the arm, however.

"Because." Harry said. "You haven't learned to make cookies yet."

Louis shrugged, and they got to work.

It was a painstaking process, teaching Louis how to make cookies. He'd ruined the dough at least three times now and they'd had to start from scratch. Harry was quite worried about Jay noticing that all of her ingredients were going missing, but Louis assured him it wouldn't be an issue.

"Try to get it right this time, Lou." Harry said, handing Louis three eggs, which he cracked into the bowl perfectly.

"Hey, Harry." Louis said, and Harry turned around from where he had been checking how long the dough needed to be cooked for.

Louis had a heaping pile of flour on his hand, and when Harry turned around, he blew it in his face, immediately breaking into a roar of laughter.

"Louis, you didn't." Harry said, astounded.

"Are you covered in flour?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes, I am." Harry said.

"Then I believe I did."

"You'll pay for this, Tomlinson."

"Only if you can catch me!" Louis shouted.

Harry had caught him before he even managed to start running away, "Don't test me." Harry laughed.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which so happened to be an egg, and cracked it over Louis' head.

Louis gasped, "Harold! That's cold and wet and sticky."

Harry pecked him on the lips, laughing.

Louis got both hands covered in flour before grabbing Harry's face and planting a messy kiss to his lips.

"Your mum's not going to be happy if she comes back to a messy kitchen." Harry sighed. His boyfriend was an idiot. Adorable. But an idiot. "You go shower. I'll put the cookies in the oven and clean up the mess."

"Whatever you say." Louis sighed, kissing Harry again.

"Don't turn the water on too hot or you'll cook the egg into your hair. Gemma made that mistake once."

Louis laughed loudly as he left the kitchen, and Harry smiled to himself.

He placed the cookie dough onto the cookie sheet and slipped it into the oven, turning on the timer and then beginning the clean up process.

000

Louis was quick in the shower, getting himself clean in record time, and then heading down to the kitchen to help Harry clean up.

When he arrived, the kitchen was nearly spotless. All he needed to do was help put away all of the ingredients.

"You clean too quickly." Louis said. "I wanted to help."

"It's fine, Lou. I like cleaning."

"You're odd." Louis smiled at him.

"I could say the same to you."

"That you could, Hazza. That you could."

The timer went off, and Louis threw on a pair of his mother's oven mitts, opening the oven and pulling the tray of cookies out, "These smell absolutely delicious, Harry."

"I'm glad." Harry smiled. "Time to decorate them!"

They grabbed out a few tubes of fancy icing from the cupboard and took to putting designs on the cookies.

"You should make some for your mum." Harry suggested.

"I will. I'm making one for you first, though."

"Lou, you know I can't eat them."

"So I'll eat yours. I just want to make one to give to you, and you can give it right back." He smiled.

"You're cute." Harry said. "Go ahead."

Louis took his time decorating Harry's cookie. Drawing a large heart shape on it with pink icing, and then taking the red icing to write a few words. He didn't know what to write at first, but as he began squeezing the icing out of the tube, it just sort of came to him. He ended up with a cookie which read, "I love you. Forever." Because although he knew he couldn't be with Harry forever, he also knew that he'd never stop loving him. Not really.

He handed the cookie to Harry with a shy smile.

"Lou." Harry said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I mean it." Louis smiled. "Even when I'm an old man. Even if I've found someone else to spend the rest of my life with. I'll always love you."

"Don't make me cry." Harry complained, hitting Louis lightly on the chest before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "My cookies for you suck now."

"I bet they don't." Louis said.

"They do." Harry handed him two cookies, one which read "You're cute." with a little purple heart, and one which read "Harry + Louis" with a big red heart underneath.

"They don't suck." Louis said. "Shut it."

"They do." Harry pouted. "Yours is so sweet, and mine could've been made by an eight year old."

"An extremely cute eight year old who's very in love." Louis countered, laughing.

"I hate you." Harry said, but he was smiling, and he leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips.

"Love you, too." Louis chuckled.

"Love you most." Harry said, squeezing Louis' hand as they both went back to decorating the cookies.

Once they were done, Louis ate the few that were telling of their relationship, leaving the others out for Jay to eat when she got home from work.

"Read to me until mum gets home?" Louis asked.

"'Course." Harry said.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, entwining their fingers as they made their way up to their room, where they laid down on Louis' bed.

Harry grabbed the book, setting it into his lap and opening it up to the page they'd been on that morning.

Louis rested his head on Harry's chest this time, tracing patterns along his arm through the jumper he'd given him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry." He mumbled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, boo." Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis on the top of the head before beginning to read from where they'd left off.

Louis was pretty sure the day couldn't have been more perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh just one more after this, guys. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far. I love you all to death. Also bare with my geeky, large amount of Shakespeare references at the beginning.

Spring break had rolled around quickly. Harry and Louis had both been hoping for a visit from Zayn and Niall, or at least Zayn, but it seemed that since they'd spent most of their Winter break at the Tomlinson household, both of their family's wanted them home this time around.

Liam however, spent nearly every day with Louis and Harry in the afternoons, and Louis and Jay in the evenings. He, as well as Louis, had suggested a few times that Harry let them tell Jay about him, just so they wouldn't have to leave him alone, but he was still hesitant, and they weren't going to push.

Harry and Louis had talked Liam into doing a few dumb little plays with them. He didn't like reading Shakespeare aloud, but they kept telling him that acting and reading aloud were entirely different, and that he could have swords made out of harmless household objects if he participated, so he agreed.

Harry's favorite that they'd done was Romeo and Juliet, in which he'd forced Louis to play Juliet opposite his Romeo. (Not that Louis really minded, but Harry always made him play the girl, and he was going to get revenge someday.) Liam played Mercutio in that one, as well as Benvolio, and Lady Capulet, which Harry got quite a kick out of. Louis played Tybalt, a favorite of his, and Harry and Liam traded off as the Nurse, which made Louis giggle quite a bit, because Harry was absolutely ridiculous, and Liam seemed slightly uncomfortable, but not as if he wasn't enjoying himself. They'd split the rest of the roles between them, sometimes playing two people at once when necessary and laughing all the while.

Liam's favorite that they'd done was A Midsummer Night's Dream, simply because they'd let him play Oberon as well as Puck, which happened to be two of his favorite Shakespearean characters, and since they were forcing him into this, they figured it was the least they could do. Louis ended up playing Hermia and Helena, because Harry insisted, and Louis was a sucker for his dimples and puppy dog eyes. It made the fight scene between them rather amusing, as he was simply yelling insults at himself and then looking scandalized. Harry played Demetrius and Lysander, as well as Titania, which had Louis on the ground cackling at points, because Harry really did go all out. High pitched voice and all. They all took turns playing Bottom, because he was actually quite the enjoyable character, and they each played a few bit roles here and there.

Louis' personal favorite, however, was Much Ado About Nothing. Because he'd finally gotten Harry to let him play the male lead in that one. Both male leads, actually. Claudio and Benedick, opposite Harry's Hero and Beatrice. Harry took things more seriously playing the girls this time, not putting on quite as much of a fake feminine voice. He still sounded different from himself, but he wasn't making a joke of it. They got Liam to play Margaret, which was quite amusing to all three of them really. He also played Don Pedro and Don John, while Louis and Harry played Conrad and Borachio respectively. Liam was Dogberry, and Harry was Verges, and Louis found that rather fitting.

Although at the beginning of Spring break, Liam had been quite hesitant, by the time they'd gotten through nearly half of the plays in Louis' large Shakespeare book he'd gotten from Niall, it was safe to say that he enjoyed it nearly as much as Louis and Harry did.

Louis had been assigned as the director for everything they did, Harry believing Louis would have the best ideas, and Liam not really knowing exactly how to direct anything, let alone Shakespeare. And Louis thought that maybe it was silly, because they were just three friends playing way too many parts all at once, but he really enjoyed directing. It felt like something he might be able to see himself pursuing, and he'd never really had anything like that in his life before, aside from maybe just getting some random English degree and just seeing where that would take him in his life.

He and Harry were lounging on the bed one late Spring afternoon, Liam having just started back up at school the week before, when Louis thought that he'd like to discuss his future with Harry. They were lying side by side, fingers intertwined between them, Harry's face pressed gently against Louis' shoulder. Louis was playing with his curls with his free hand, and everything was quiet. Louis hated to break the silence, because it was beautiful. Although, really, everything was beautiful with Harry.

"What do you think about directing?" Louis asked quietly.

"You know I think you should direct everything. I think if I tried to direct, Liam would end up completely lost. You're really good at getting his best out of him." Harry smiled lazily.

"No." Louis shook his head. "I mean for me. For my future. What about a director?"

"I think that's brilliant, Lou." Harry said, though his smile seemed to hold a bit of sadness behind it.

"You don't want to think about the future yet, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "I know you've got to go eventually, but I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"I understand." Louis said, kissing Harry on the top of the head. "I don't want to think about leaving you either."

"But really, to answer your question, you'd be an amazing director, Lou. I can see you being famous for it."

"I doubt that, Hazza." Louis smiled. "But thank you."

"Let's talk about something else now."

000

The rest of the Spring passed by much too quickly for Louis' taste, and if he had known what would happen come late June, he would've tried to freeze time for just a little while. Stuck in a bubble on his bed, just him and Harry and books and Shakespeare. But he didn't know, and he couldn't freeze time.

He was lying on his bed with Harry humming softly into his ear when his mother arrived home from work. Harry had stopped wearing Louis' jumper a month or so ago, because it was getting hot out, and Louis liked to feel Harry's cold presence against his skin, cooling him from the sweaty hot Summer air. It was a rare day in England when sun would shine brightly through the windows, giving the room just a bit more heat than usual, but today was one of those days.

Harry looked beautiful in the light that streamed in through the windows, his entire body practically shining like glass, making him just slightly easier to see through, but no less gorgeous. His eyes shone brightly, the green in them heightened.

Louis had been whispering soft words of adoration all through the afternoon, neither of them really feeling like reading, or doing anything other than lying there and holding each other close. It was a lovely day, and they just wanted to bask in it as much as possible.

Louis stayed lying there even after his mother came home, until she yelled up the stairs, asking him to come down because she had something important to discuss with him. He looked over at Harry, and they both shared a slightly nervous look. Jay never asked to speak with him like that.

He got up from the bed, tossing on a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt, giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispering to him yet again how beautiful he looked in the bright sunlight before heading downstairs.

"Hey, mum!" He greeted happily. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Sit down." She said, sitting down at the kitchen table and gesturing for Louis to sit across from her.

He did so, looking at her expectantly.

"I know you're going to try and argue with me, so before I start I'd just like to ask you to wait for me to finish speaking before you start talking, okay?"

Louis was nervous now. He nodded.

"I think it's time you go off to University, Lou." She began. "I know you skipped a year because you wanted to move with me, and you didn't want to leave me alone in a new town, and I'm so glad you did, because you helped me make quite a few friends that I wouldn't have met otherwise, you know? But I'm settled in now, and I'm worried that you've become too comfortable doing nothing. I'm not calling you lazy, because you're far from it. You help around the house, and you get out with Liam and you go places.

"But Liam will be going to Uni in the Fall, sweetie, and you'll be left here with just me, and I can't ask you to do that. I don't want you to do that. I've got friends to go out with on the weekends, or after work if I want company. You need to go to Uni, get yourself an education, a job. You can't just sit back in this little town and live with me for your whole life, and I know you don't plan to. But if every year you just say 'One more year' then you'll never get to Uni. Understand?"

Louis nodded solemnly, knowing that his mother was right, but also knowing that he wasn't by any means ready to leave Harry yet. They hadn't had enough time together yet. Hadn't managed to read every single book that Louis thought sounded interesting. Hadn't sung each other enough songs or kissed each other enough times.

"So, I did some searching, and I found schools that are still taking applicants." Jay said, handing Louis a few pamphlets.

In the pile, there just so happened to be a pamphlet for the University that Zayn and Niall were currently attending, and Louis smiled a bit at that. At least if he went there he'd know someone.

"Zayn and Niall go here." He said, holding up a brochure.

"I know." Jay nodded, smiling. "And I happen to know, thanks to Karen, that Liam applied there as well."

"Alright." Louis nodded. "Yeah, okay. I can apply here."

"I want you to apply to more than one, yeah? Give yourself some options."

Louis really didn't want options. If he didn't get into the same school as the rest of his friends then why not just wait another year? Spend another year with his mum and Harry? Yet again, then he'd be two years behind Zayn and Niall and one year behind Liam, and maybe he'd never get to see them at that point.

He figured he could at least apply to some other Universities, even if he ended up not going to any of them.

"Okay, mum. I will."

"Do you want help making up your applications?"

"Sure. Yeah. That'd be nice." Louis smiled at her. "Can I go and look all of these over while you make dinner and then I'll come back and eat and we can talk a bit more?"

"Of course, sweetie. Take your time."

"Thanks, mum." Louis stood up, grabbing all the slips of paper and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

He walked into his room, trying not to look too upset, but apparently failing, because the moment Harry saw him, his dimpled cheeks dropped into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Mum wants me to go off to Uni in the Fall." He said quietly, dropping down on the bed next to Harry.

"Oh." Harry said softly, reaching out and taking one of Louis' hands in his. "We both knew it was coming, didn't we?"

Louis nodded slowly, "Suppose so, yeah. I just hoped it wouldn't be for another year or two."

"Would you really have wanted to start Uni at twenty one, though, Boo Bear?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "I think part of me always knew it'd be so soon. That's why I never wanted to talk about it, or think about it, because it was coming up so soon anyway, so why dwell on it? Why make myself sad before it even happened?"

"I don't want to leave you yet." Louis whispered.

"I know." Harry whispered back. "I know. But we'll still have a couple of months. Want help looking at those?" Harry asked, pointing to the brochures in Louis' hands.

Louis nodded slowly.

Harry leaned back on the bed, taking the brochures from Louis and patting his own chest, signaling for Louis to lie down against it. Louis did as Harry had suggested, lying back and snuggling himself in against Harry's body.

"Hey, don't Zayn and Niall go here?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, "Liam's applied as well."

"You should, too." Harry smiled.

"I was planning on it. That's the only one I'd really like to go to."

"You've got to apply to more than one, though, Lou."

"I know. That's what mum said as well."

"If you're going to go, I want you to find the best Uni that you can, yeah? And I want you to find new mates and pursue your dream of being a director, okay?" Harry said, taking Louis' hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. "Can you promise me that?"

"Of course." Louis smiled. "Harry, can I talk to you about something, and will you promise to hear me out?"

"Always." Harry nodded. "Anything."

"I want to tell mum about you."

"Louis, you know I-"

"Hey." Louis cut him off softly. "You said you'd hear me out." He sat up, Harry following suit, and Louis turned around to look at him properly. "If I'm leaving, then unless we tell mum about you, you'll be stuck up here alone all the time. You won't be able to go downstairs unless she's gone. I'll be taking a lot of my stuff with me to Uni, so you won't have much to keep you occupied. If you'd just let me tell mum about you, then you two can look after each other while I'm gone. You could cook dinner for her while she's away at work, and when I come home for the holidays we can all be together. I know my mum better than anyone, and I know she'll love you, Harry. I think you two would be good for each other, yeah? Please?"

Louis was slightly desperate. It was his last chance, really, and he wanted his mum to know who it was that had been making him so extremely happy for all these months. He wanted them to be able to comfort each other while he was away. He just wanted them to know each other.

"Will it make you feel better about going to Uni?"

Louis nodded.

"And you promise she won't make me leave?"

"I absolutely one hundred percent promise, Hazza."

"Then okay." Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Mum and I are going to work on my papers and applications after dinner. Sound like a good time?"

"You mean you want to do it today?" Harry asked, sounding nervous.

"The sooner the better. I don't want to waste a moment with you if I'm leaving in a few months, and being able to have you with me even when mum's home would mean so much to me, Hazza. But if you really aren't ready we can wait a few days."

"No." Harry shook his head. "No, let's just get it over with, yeah?"

Louis nodded.

"Let's get back to looking at these Universities, shall we?"

000

Louis and his mum were nearly finished with dinner, and he was growing anxious. He just wanted to get Harry out there and tell her about him. He just wanted her to know.

He and Harry had spent the hour and a half that it had taken Jay to make dinner looking through all the different Universities, looking at housing and classes and what the classrooms looked like, and finding out which schools were the best, and which supposedly had the nicest teachers, and they'd come up with five that Louis liked. He'd brought the pamphlets down to the kitchen with him when dinner was ready and they were currently sitting beside him, and it nearly felt as if they were glaring at him.

He still wasn't very enthusiastic about going, but he knew that he had to. It would hurt to leave Harry, but it seemed as though Harry was very accepting of the whole thing, and if his mum knew of Harry's existence then maybe he could call him from Uni and talk to him on the house phone. And he could visit him along with his mum on holidays, and maybe they'd find a way to make this work for a little longer. Maybe it wouldn't be a relationship anymore. Maybe just a friendship. They'd just have to see.

They finished their dinner, and Jay dragged Louis over to their rather old computer so they could type up the paperwork for him to send off to the schools. The Uni that Zayn and Niall attended was his top choice for more than just the fact that Zayn and Niall went there. It also happened to be one of the two Unis of the five he'd chosen that even had a theatre program. And that was what he wanted to major in. Theatre and English. He knew having a double major was quite difficult, but those were the two things he was passionate about, and he wanted to pursue them both fully.

It took them a few hours to type everything up, and once they were done, Louis decided that it was time to sit his mum down and finally tell her about Harry.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Come to the living room with me, will you?"

"Sure, sweetie."

They walked into the living room, the silence making Louis feel like his whole body was being compressed. He was nervous.

"Sit down, yeah?"

Jay nodded, sitting down on the couch with her hands on her knees, looking at Louis with a curious expression on her face.

"You know how, a bit after we moved in, I got really cheery, and you wanted to know why?"

Jay nodded, eyes brightening at the fact that she was finally going to hear what had been making her son so happy.

"And I kept saying it was nothing? That I was just having a good day, or I just really liked the house, or whatever excuse I came up with at the time?"

"Mhhm." Jay nodded, looking very interested now.

"Well, I lied." Louis said, taking a deep breath. "There was actually something making me quite happy. There still is."

"Go on." She urged, when he was quiet for a bit too long.

"Um. It's a someone, actually."

"You are dating Liam!" She exclaimed.

"Mum, no." Louis shook his head, nearly laughing. "He's very straight. I, however, am not. I still don't know what I am, but I do know that I'm in love with a boy."

"Oh, my baby Boo Bear's in love!" Jay smiled, clapping her hands together. "Tell me about him! When can I meet him?"

Louis chuckled. He really did love his mother and her excitement, "You can meet him in just a minute. And...Alright, here's the reason I needed you to sit down, yeah?"

"Alright." She nodded, narrowing her eyes. "Keep going."

"He's not exactly...like other people." Louis began.

"Louis, if he's a drag queen or something you know you can just tell me. You know I don't judge people and I'll be happy for you no matter what."

"Mum!" Louis nearly shouted, surprised that she would've even thought of that. "He most certainly is not."

"Then tell me what's so different about him, love. It can't be that hard."

Louis took a deep breath, nodding, "He's a ghost."

"Lou, you know-"

"Mum." Louis interrupted. "Don't tell me they're not real. You said you wouldn't judge. Would you just...Would you like to meet him? Please?"

Jay was shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly, "Sure." She nodded. "Of course."

Louis wondered if maybe she thought he'd lost it, or that he was pulling a big prank on her for forcing him off to Uni.

"Try not to freak out, alright? He's nervous about meeting you." Louis said, running out of the room and yelling up the stairs. "Harry? Harry, come on down, love."

Harry peeked his head around the corner at the top of the steps, and Louis gave him an affirmative nod, "C'mon, Hazza. You'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I do. I've already told her about you, Harry. She just needs to see you."

Harry nodded, walking slowly down the stairs, looking rather meek and small, and Louis just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let go of him. He took his hand, pulling him towards the living room and stopping just outside.

"Mum?" He said. "Are you ready to meet Harry?"

"Yes." He saw the back of Jay's head as she nodded. "Bring him in!"

Louis pulled Harry into the room, and he stood there shyly, one hand wrapped tightly around Louis' and the other twitching nervously by his side.

"Hi." Jay greeted with a smile, and Louis was so glad his mother was being normal about this.

"H'lo." Harry muttered, not really making eye contact.

"I'm Jay." Louis' mum smiled, standing up and extending a hand. "You must be Harry then?"

"Yeah." Harry said, reaching out to shake Jay's hand before retracting. "Wait. Um...My hands are cold. My whole body's cold."

"That's quite alright, dear. In fact, let me just hug you, yeah?"

Louis smiled brightly at his mother and turned to Harry to give him a reassuring nod, urging him to let her hug him.

"Sure, yeah. I'd like that."

Harry stepped forward just a bit, and Jay wrapped her arms around him tightly. Harry hugged her back, and Louis could tell she was trying not to shiver at his closeness. They both let go, stepping away from the embrace, and Louis saw Harry smile for the first time so far in this situation.

"Come sit down on the couch, yeah? Lou can sit in the middle, if you'd feel more comfortable."

Harry shrugged; nodded.

They sat down, Louis in the middle, Harry on his right, and Jay on his left.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"Around seven or eight months." Louis said. To tell the truth, neither of them had really been counting.

"Not long after we moved in then, hm?"

"Nope." Louis said, taking Harry's hand and holding it comfortingly.

"How did you two meet?" Jay asked, and then realization dawned on her face. "Wait! Is this Liam's Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"He used to live here, and when he died, he just sort of stuck around. My bedroom used to be his, so he's been staying in there with me."

Jay leaned in to look at them both closely, a smile spreading across her face, "Do you love each other?"

"Yeah." Harry said immediately, and Louis was taken aback, expecting Harry to shy away from the question. "So much."

"You don't want him to leave, do you?" Jay asked. "That's why you were so hesitant, hm, Louis?"

They both nodded.

"I wish things could be different, boys. I do. But Louis really needs to start Uni. I hardly wanted him skipping last year, but it was for my own good, and I knew I should let him."

Louis nodded somberly, "I know I've got to go, mum. That's why I wanted you to meet Harry. I want the two of you to keep each other company while I'm gone."

"Of course. I'll take good care of him." Jay smiled.

"He doesn't need much taking care of." Louis laughed. "He's pretty easy. Just buy him books to read and he'll probably cook you dinner."

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Is that how you suddenly got those cooking skills?" Jay asked. "Harry taught you?"

"He did." Louis said, squeezing Harry's hand proudly.

"I don't know how you did it, Harry. I've been trying for years, but I couldn't even get him to properly crack an egg."

Harry chuckled, "Took him a while to get a hang of that with me as well."

Harry was becoming more comfortable now, and Louis was glad. He wanted his mother to see the cheeky, fun boy he'd fallen in love with.

"So you and Louis like to read together?" She asked, addressing Harry and giving him more of a chance to speak.

"Mhhm." Harry nodded. "It's how we spend most of our afternoons. That or cooking, or just sort of lying around, maybe singing to each other a bit."

Jay looked fondly between them, "You should've told me about him sooner, Louis. You two are so cute together, and I'm happy for you. I truly am."

"I wouldn't let him." Harry shrugged. "I get nervous about meeting people."

"Did you let him introduce you to Zayn and Niall when they were here?"

"I did." Harry said happily. "I think Niall wanted to take me away in his pocket."

They all laughed, and then Louis cut in, "If it weren't for Zayn I don't know that I'd be with Harry now. He's the one that told me to follow my heart, even if my heart was leading my straight for a ghost."

"I knew I always loved that boy for a reason." Jay smiled brightly, immediately followed by a yawn. "I'm tired, boys. All that paperwork really wore me out. But I'm glad I get to end my day by meeting you, Harry. Hopefully we'll spend a lot more time together now."

"Absolutely, Ms. Tomlinson." Harry smiled.

"Call me Jay, silly."

"Alright, Jay."

"Goodnight." Louis' mum said, heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Both boys called back after her.

Louis pulled out his phone, sending a mass text.

To Liam, Niall, Zayn: Mum knows about Harry. She loves him. :) Oh, and I might be going to Uni with you all in the Fall!

"Let's head up to bed, shall we?"

"Sounds lovely." Harry smiled.

Louis took Harry's hand in his, dragging him up to his room. Tomorrow he'd send out the letters to the Universities, but tonight he was just going to lie there with his boyfriend and not think about anything else.

They got to Louis' room and Louis stripped down to just his boxers. They slipped under the covers, Louis snuggling into Harry's side, the coldness of his body preventing Louis from getting too warm underneath the blankets.

"I really love your mum, Lou." Harry said, tracing his fingers over Louis' exposed abdomen. "She didn't treat me strangely. She just treated me like I was your boyfriend and she was meeting me for the first time, and it made me feel really good. Really good."

"I'm so glad, Harry. I told you she'd love you." Louis said, kissing Harry's neck.

"She's wonderful."

"That she is." Louis nodded. "And so are you."

And maybe in a few months Louis would be gone, but at least now Harry wouldn't be alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Last chapter. Sorry I'm a day late, but hopefully the length of it makes up for that? Also just imagine that I'm crying all over all of you right now, because I totally would be. And stick around at the end for important thanks you's/future headcanon/etc.

It was late July, and Liam had gotten his acceptance letters nearly a month ago. He'd gotten into all of the three main schools he wanted, and so had taken a bit of time picking one. In the end, with a lot of coercion from Niall and Zayn, he'd ended up deciding to go to Uni with them.  
  
They were in town now, visiting a bit over Summer break, and would be heading back home in a couple of weeks to spend a bit of time with their families and pack up for the next school year.  
  
Louis was growing anxious at the fact that he hadn't gotten his letters yet, but his mother assured him that it was only because he'd been a late submission. The letters would come soon and everything would be fine.  
  
When Zayn and Niall had arrived, Liam had been over, and Louis, Liam, and Harry had all joined together to talk Zayn and Niall into doing a Shakespeare show with them. Now that Jay knew about Harry, they had decided to do a bit of a performance for her before they all (minus Harry) headed off to Uni.  
  
Niall had been hesitant, worried that his accent wouldn't sound right with the words, and slightly afraid he wouldn't understand everything he was meant to be saying, but Harry had assured him that it really wasn't so hard, and that Louis was a great director. And with Niall's soft spot for the curly haired younger lad, it didn't take long until he was agreeing to perform with them.  
  
Since they were going to be performing for Jay, they decided to take time and properly rehearse this one. Louis and Harry had flipped through the Shakespeare book the week before the boys had arrived, and they'd decided on Othello. It had a relatively small cast of characters, and Louis just all around loved it.  
  
After Zayn and Niall arrived, they took a few days to let them settle in and then they began rehearsing.  
  
This was the first show they'd done in which Harry had insisted upon playing a female, wanting to be Emilia, because in his opinion, she was the only truly good character in the show. Louis had agreed easily, glad he wasn't being forced into playing all the female roles this time.  
  
Louis offered the role of Othello to Liam, but he said he'd rather take a smaller part in this show, and Zayn had stepped up to the plate offering to play the lead. Louis had offered to let Niall play Desdemona, since she did happen to be Othello's wife, and he agreed, although he wasn't sure how good he would be at playing a woman, or taking on such a large role. Louis took on the role of Iago, excited to play a bit more of a villainous character, and Liam took on the role of Cassio. Each of them played a few bit parts here and there as well.  
  
They practiced for the first two weeks that Zayn and Niall were there, taking breaks to play video games which Liam would bring over.  
  
Louis soon learned that absolutely no one could beat him at Mario Kart, and he felt quite accomplished really. Even if Harry got mad every time Louis won.  
  
Jay made them snacks and hung around with them on weekends, forcing them to watch some of her favorite programs with her, and they went along with it even if they didn't enjoy them, because they all loved Jay, and she was more than kind for letting all those boys stay in her house at once. Liam was even spending the night a lot of nights, even though he lived right across the street, and Jay never complained once.  
  
It was Friday now, and the boys decided to practice one more time while Jay was at work, and then perform their show for her tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Niall had gotten surprisingly good over their two weeks or so of practice, and he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot.  
  
"You know, Niall." Louis said. "You're quite good."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do." Louis smiled at him.  
  
"It's all because of you, mate. You're really good at putting things simply so I know exactly what ya want me to do and what it is that I'm saying."  
  
"Good thing I want to try my hand at directing then I guess, hm?"  
  
Niall laughed and nodded, and then went on "stage", which just happened to be the floor in front of the couch, since that's where Jay would be sitting when they put on the performance.  
  
They got through the whole show twice, and were half way through a third when Jay arrived home, forcing them to cease rehearsing.  
  
"You boys almost ready to perform for me?" Jay asked, setting her purse down on the kitchen table before coming back out into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to Niall who had just sat down.  
  
"Yep." Louis smiled. "Tomorrow afternoon sound alright?"  
  
"Absolutely." She smiled. "What do you lot want for dinner?"  
  
"Chicken!" Zayn said.  
  
"Pizza." Replied Niall with a grin.  
  
"I'm up for anything, Jay." Liam smiled.  
  
"I could go for a nice steak." Louis laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Liam, for being the easiest to please around here." Jay laughed, standing up and squeezing Liam's shoulder as she walked past him into the kitchen. "You know what? How do ice cream sundaes sound?"  
  
The boys all looked at each other excitedly.  
  
"Mum, are you joking?" Louis called back.  
  
"Not a bit. You boys all want different things, and I don't feel so much like cooking tonight. So, ice cream?"  
  
"Absolutely." Everyone replied.  
  
Harry had plopped down on the couch between Louis and Niall, and Louis had his arm wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders, the younger boy's head on Louis' own shoulder.  
  
"Sorry you don't get to experience our elation about ice cream for dinner, Hazza." Louis said softly.  
  
"Oh, it's fine." Harry smiled. "I'm just happy I get to sit around with the lot of you, even if I would love to be able to eat a bit of ice cream."  
  
Louis brushed Harry's curls back, kissing him gently on the forehead.  
  
Jay came out a few moments later carrying five large ice cream sundaes on a tray, and they all dug in. After their abomination of a dinner they sat around watching stupid films for a while, and then they all headed to bed, Jay exhausted from work, and the boys all wanting to be nice and rested so they could give Jay the best possible performance tomorrow.  
  
Liam shared Louis and Harry's room, while Zayn and Niall got the guest room to themselves. They'd worked this arrangement out the first time Liam had decided to spend the night there, and it seemed to work out well, so they'd kept it this way.  
  
Harry was only slightly disgruntled at the fact that Louis then had to wear clothes to bed, but Louis had reminded him that he'd practically frozen during the Winter so he could stay shirtless for Harry, and Harry had decided that it wouldn't be so bad for him to be fully dressed if Liam wanted to spend the night.  
  
000  
  
The next morning, Louis was awakened by Harry jumping up and down on the bed. He heard Liam groan from the opposite side of the bed, and laughed at his obvious annoyance.  
  
"Harry, even I'm not ready to get up yet." Liam complained.  
  
"You lazy sods, get up! It's nine in the morning." Harry flopped down on to the bed, snuggling up to Louis' side and kissing him on the neck. "You lot need to go eat breakfast so we can do this play. I'm sure Jay's just excited as I am."  
  
"Alright, alright, Harry, I'm up." Louis sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Li. You're always the first one up."  
  
Liam groaned, stretching his arms out above his head before sitting up, "Right. I'm awake. Let's go wake up the other two, shall we?"  
  
The three brunet boys walked across the hall, Liam knocking upon the door.  
  
"What?" Zayn asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Get up, you two!" Harry called out happily.  
  
"We are up." Zayn said grumpily, getting up and opening the door.  
  
Louis took in Zayn's flushed cheeks and the way his eyes were sparkling, "Have you two been snogging in my house?"  
  
"Where else are we supposed to do it?" Niall asked.  
  
Zayn stalked back over to the bed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the Irish lad, "Shut it. All of you."  
  
"Zayn's so cute when he gets embarrassed about this stuff." Louis laughed, and Zayn chucked a pillow at him this time. "You know, Niall, he didn't used to get like this. You're special. Rather important to him, I'd say."  
  
"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual." Niall said, grabbing Zayn by the waist and pulling him down onto his lap. "Not the embarrassment part. Just the special part. It takes a lot to embarrass me."  
  
"I'm really not surprised at all." Liam laughed.  
  
"C'mon, guys." Harry urged. "Go get some food in your stupid human stomachs so we can do this play!"  
  
"Someone's an eager beaver." Louis said, taking Harry's hand in his as all five boys headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey, I thought I was a koala."  
  
"Right. Sorry." Louis smiled, pecking Harry on the cheek.  
  
"I much prefer being a koala." Harry snuggled up to Louis' side, wrapping his arms around him and making it difficult for him to walk.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, love."  
  
"Good." Harry said, kissing the side of his neck.  
  
"Well, aren't you two just the cutest snuggle bunnies today?" Jay said as they entered the room.  
  
"Harry prefers to be called a koala." Louis stated matter of factly before looking at his boyfriend with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Hey hey hey, snuggle bunny is just fine with me. Especially coming from Jay." Harry smiled.  
  
"Have I mentioned that you have good taste, Lou?" Jay teased.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zayn asked. "Because I think they're sickening."  
  
"Do you not like sweet things, then?" Jay asked. "Because I don't have to make you any chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
"No!" Zayn said, and Louis chuckled. He'd have to thank his mum for putting Zayn in his place later. "I love Harry and Louis. They're the cutest, and I'd really like some pancakes."  
  
Jay laughed, removing a few cooked pancakes from the griddle and putting them onto a big stack before pouring some more batter out.  
  
The boys all went and sat around the table, Harry and Louis on one side, with Zayn and Niall across from them. Liam was at one end of the table, and the space at the other end was left open for Jay.  
  
"Niall, how excited are you to play Desdemona for Lou's mum?" Harry asked, entwining his fingers with Louis', and kicking his legs a little under the table, the one closest to Louis' brushing his with each swing.  
  
"Rather excited." Niall smiled. "Kind of nervous, though."  
  
"Don't be nervous, babe." Zayn said, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder with his own. "You've done great in rehearsals and the audience is just going to be comprised of one person."  
  
"Well, that's one person, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Louis nodded. "But you know my mum. She'd think you were amazing even if you were terrible, which you're not by any means."  
  
"Thanks, mate." Niall smiled.  
  
Jay came out with the pancakes then, and everything was mostly silent as they all gobbled everything up. Harry was having a small conversation with Jay as she ate, and he continued to swing his legs under the table like a happy little child. Louis felt a strong urge to just giggle at how excited his boyfriend was to get to perform for his mum. It was honestly adorable.  
  
When they finished breakfast, the boys went to see what they could find along the lines of costumes, and there really wasn't much, seeing as Louis didn't really go around collecting Shakespearean era clothing. So they all settled for khaki pants and white shirts, some long sleeved, and some t-shirts. Harry forced Niall into a bit of makeup, seeing as the two of them were playing the females, and Zayn teased the Irish lad for it a bit, but Harry assured him that he looked great, and he seemed content with that. Louis told Niall of the time that Harry had made him wear eyeliner when he'd been a pirate on Halloween, and Niall laughed for a good five minutes.  
  
Once they were all dressed and ready, Jay popped herself some popcorn and sat down on the couch, waiting for them to start.  
  
They began, and everything was going smoothly. Niall was doing a fantastic job, and everything was going as well as Louis could have hoped, seeing as he was working with four people who'd had just barely over two weeks of rehearsal. He was really quite impressed with his friends, in all honesty.  
  
They were a little over halfway through the show, and it was time for a scene between he and Harry.  
  
Harry started with a short monologue;  
  
"I am glad I have found this napkin:  
This was her first remembrance from the Moor:  
My wayward husband hath a hundred times  
Woo'd me to steal it; but she so loves the token,  
For he conjured her she should ever keep it,  
That she reserves it evermore about her  
To kiss and talk to. I'll have the work ta'en out,  
And give't Iago: what he will do with it  
Heaven knows, not I;  
I nothing but to please his fantasy."  
  
Louis almost forgot to come on stage, enthralled in Harry's delivery of the lines, as usual.  
  
"How now! what do you here alone?" Louis asked, striding out onto the stage.  
  
"Do not you chide; I have a thing for you."  
  
"A thing for me? it is a common thing--"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"To have a foolish wife."  
  
The doorbell rang then, and they stopped short.  
  
Jay looked up at all of the boys apologetically before saying, "I'd really better get that."  
  
"It's fine, mum. Just hurry, and we'll start where we left off."  
  
Jay got up, walking to the door, and Louis heard a man asking her to sign for something, which she did, and then she came back with a package which she set down, and a few letters.  
  
"Lou...Your letters came from the Universities. Do you want to open them now?"  
  
Louis looked around at his friends before shaking his head, "No. No, the show must go on." He smiled. "I'll read them after we've finished."  
  
In all honesty, he was rather certain that if he read them and found out he hadn't gotten in, he wouldn't be able to continue. Although trying to do the show knowing that the letters were here and he didn't know what they said was not going to be much easier, his mind wandering just slightly with anticipation.  
  
But he pulled through, finishing the scene they'd been in the middle of when the doorbell rang, and watching from the sidelines as other scenes took place.  
  
They reached the end of the play, Zayn giving his last big monologue as Othello, the last few lines were spoken, and then they all stood in front of Jay, holding hands and bowing. She stood up, clapping loudly for them, and Louis noticed that the person with the widest smile on his face was, in fact, not Harry, but Niall. Harry was overjoyed, as he'd expected, but Niall looked absolutely elated, smiling widely, his bright blue eyes twinkling, and Louis got his first glimpse into his possible future. Bringing that kind of joy to young actors who wanted to learn and grow. He was rather fond of the feeling already.  
  
Speaking of his future, he needed to get those damn Uni letters open and find out what they said.  
  
"Let's find out if I'm going to Uni with you lot, shall we?"  
  
Everyone nodded eagerly, even Harry, who Louis knew was not quite so excited about his leaving. And neither was he. But he knew that he needed to, and he also knew that now that he'd found his passion, he truly did want to pursue it and pursue it properly, and Uni was a big step in doing that.  
  
They all sat down on the couch, everyone surrounding Louis as his mum handed him the letters.  
  
"I'm going to open the most important one first, yeah? Because if I got in then there's no use even checking the others." He grabbed the letter from the Uni his three friends would all be attending less than two months from now and ripped it open. He grabbed the letter, but couldn't bring his hands to unfold it and take a look at what it said. "I'm scared." He said. "What if I didn't get in?"  
  
"I'm sure you got in, Lou." Harry smiled at him. "You're amazing. Just open it."  
  
"I can't." Louis shook his head, thrusting the letter into Zayn's hands, who was sitting to his left. "You open it, mate."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do it?"  
  
Louis nodded.  
  
Zayn unfolded the paper. Keeping his face expressionless, he handed the paper to Louis, "You might want to have a look yourself, mate."  
  
Louis clenched his eyes shut, not liking the way that sounded, he took the letter from Zayn and opened his eyes, "I got in?" He said quietly. "I got in!"  
  
"I knew you could do it, love!" Jay shouted, giving her son a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Yes!" Niall hollered. "Zayney and I are going to show you and Liam where all the best food joints are, and this one place that has really great tea, and we'll help you get around and make friends and it'll be brilliant."  
  
"So glad we get to start off at a new school together, mate." Liam smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Boo Bear." Harry smiled, although there were tears in his eyes. "You're going to be amazing."  
  
Louis wrapped Harry in his arms, and he could feel Harry's cold tears dropping from Harry's own chin and onto Louis' shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Lou."  
  
Louis was crying now, too, "I know, love, I know. But I'm not going yet. Not for at least another month. We've got time."  
  
"It's not enough time." Harry whispered into Louis' shoulder.  
  
"It won't ever be enough time." Louis kissed his cheek. "But we'll make the most of it."  
  
When Louis pulled away from the embrace, he noticed his mother was crying.  
  
"Mum, you're such a sap." He laughed, breaking the tension and sadness that had filled the room.  
  
"You get it from me." She smiled.  
  
Everyone surrounded Louis and Harry in a group hug then, and they squeezed the two boys as tight as they could, like maybe if they squeezed them hard enough, they'd fuze into one person, and Harry could come along to Uni as well.  
  
000  
  
Zayn and Niall stayed around until Monday evening, at which point they both headed to their own respective homes, needing to spend some quality time with their families before Uni started back up.  
  
Liam decided not to spend quite so much time over at the Tomlinson household, because although he was going to miss Harry, and he knew Harry would miss him, he wanted to give Louis and Harry some time alone before Louis had to leave. He still came over for dinner rather often, knowing that Jay would be with them at that point and they wouldn't be alone then anyway.  
  
Harry and Louis spent their time alone over the next month snuggled up on Louis' bed, reading to each other, some of them books that they'd already read two or three times, but each time it was like a new experience. Louis liked reading Stephen King books to Harry, and Harry liked it, too, because he preferred hearing Louis read those to reading them to himself. He especially enjoyed when Louis read Carrie. There was just something about the way he read it that enthralled Harry and pulled him in.  
  
And Harry read Wicked to Louis. Over and over and over. But Louis didn't mind, because he adored Wicked, and if Harry loved it, too, then why shouldn't he read it?  
  
Louis had downloaded the soundtrack of the musical as well, and they'd learned all the songs rather quickly, all of them being so infectious. Harry would often force Louis to sing Popular, finding it highly amusing, and Louis would go along, because Harry would always end up giggling by the end, and Louis would do anything to hear Harry laugh as much as possible before he had to leave him behind, hoping to ingrain the sound to his memory.  
  
Whenever they'd sing any Elphaba and Gelinda duets, Harry would insist upon being Elphaba, which Louis didn't really think was fair, because she was his favorite. But Harry sounded so lovely that he couldn't argue.  
  
The month passed by far too quickly, and Louis only had two days left.  
  
He spent all of his second to last day packing, with Harry's help. He packed away all of his clothes, aside from the jumper he'd given Harry back in the Winter, and his favorite beanie. He slipped the beanie onto Harry's head, covering his perfect curls, and handed him the jumper.  
  
"I want you to have them, Hazza."  
  
"But this is your favorite." Harry said, removing the beanie from his head and handing it to Louis. "I can't take this."  
  
"Please, Harry." Louis begged, tears trying to work their way into his eyes, no matter how hard he worked at holding them back. "Please take it. I want you to have it."  
  
"You know I promised I'd never forget you." Harry said, setting the beanie in his own lap and reaching out to take both of Louis' hands in his. "So if that's why you're giving me this...Just so I'll remember...I don't need it. Besides, I still have the perfect drawing, and I'll keep the jumper, Lou."  
  
"No." Louis shook his head. "It's not about you remembering me. It's about you realizing how important you are to me. How important you always will be. Please just take it. I don't need it. I've got others. But I only have one you."  
  
"Lou, don't make me cry." Harry said, leaning forward and kissing Louis gently on the lips. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry until you were gone."  
  
"You really think you can keep that promise? Because I'm going to be a sobbing mess very soon, I guarantee it."  
  
"I've already broken the promise." Harry said, letting the tears welling in his eyes fall down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Harry." Louis said, wrapping the curly haired boy tightly in his arms, lightly scratching his fingers over his back. "I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you like crazy."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Harry whispered. "Every day."  
  
"Help me finish packing all my rubbish, yeah?"  
  
Harry smiled, nodding.  
  
000  
  
Liam came over for dinner that night. Louis would be spending one more full day there the next day, and then leaving the morning after. And so he'd invited Liam over tonight, for one last goodbye to Harry, so that he could have Harry all to himself tomorrow.  
  
Liam was grateful to even be invited over tonight, having expected to be left alone until they both arrived at Uni. But Louis couldn't do that to him. Or to Harry, for that matter. They were best friends, and he'd reunited them. He couldn't very well keep them from having a proper goodbye.  
  
Harry helped Jay cook steak and pasta, while Louis sat on the counter watching. He loved the way his mum and Harry worked so well together when they were cooking. Loved how well they got on in general. It was heart breaking to have to leave Harry behind, but he was certain that he and Jay would keep each other company, and he knew his mum would never let him forget how much he was loved, and Louis was glad, because Harry really needed to be reminded sometimes.  
  
Dinner was nearly finished, and the doorbell ring.  
  
"I've got it!" Louis said, hopping off the counter and going to pull the door open. "Hi, Li."  
  
"Hey, Lou." Liam greeted, smiling. "Thanks for having me. Thanks for letting me come say goodbye to Harry."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of having it any other way, mate." Louis smiled.  
  
"How's dinner going?"  
  
"Mum and Harry are like busy little bees in there." Louis said. "Should be ready soon."  
  
"Liam, Louis dear?" Jay called. "Would you two mind setting the table and getting everyone some milk while Harry and I finish up?"  
  
"Not at all, mum." Louis called back.  
  
"I've got milk duty." Liam smiled.  
  
"I'll grab some plates and silverware then." Louis said, heading off to grab dishes out of cupboards and drawers.  
  
He set the table, and Liam came back, carrying two glasses of milk, and then going back for one more. They sat down, and then Jay and Harry came out, Harry carrying the pasta, and Jay carrying three steaks on a tray. She and Harry served up the food, and then Harry sat next to Liam, and Jay sat next to Louis.  
  
"You can sit next to Louis if you want, Harry." Liam said.  
  
"Don't be silly, Li." Harry smiled.  
  
"I've had Harry to myself for a while. You've been more than generous sharing him." Louis smiled. "This is your last day seeing him, of course he's going to sit next to you."  
  
They began to eat, and Harry seemed to decide that since he wasn't eating, he'd amuse everyone with a few stories.  
  
"Hey, Li." He began. "Remember the time we talked Gem into playing hide and seek with us?"  
  
Liam laughed, nodding.  
  
000  
  
 _Harry was seven, and his best mate Liam was over to play. Liam wanted to play hide and seek, but it really wasn't any fun with just two people._  
  
 _"Why don't we make my big sister play?!" Harry asked. "We could find some really good hiding places and she'll get real upset."_  
  
 _"Okay." Liam nodded happily._  
  
 _"Hey, Gem!" Harry called, wandering through the house and looking for his big sister. "Gemma!"_  
  
 _"What, Harry?" Gemma snapped from her room. She'd been real annoyed at everything lately._  
  
 _"Wanna play hide and seek with me and Li?"_  
  
 _"No, I don't." Gemma said. "I'm trying to write in my diary."_  
  
 _"You finally talked mum into buyin' you one of those?"_  
  
 _"Mhhm." Gemma nodded._  
  
 _"What do you write about in there?"_  
  
 _"Boys, mostly."_  
  
 _"I wanna write about boys." Harry said, and Liam giggled. "It's not funny, Li, I wanna." Harry looked at his friend sternly. "Do ya write poems, Gem, do ya?"_  
  
 _"Sometimes." Gemma sighed._  
  
 _"Would ya read us one and then play hide and seek with us and then I'll never ever bother you when you're writing in your diary ever never ever again?"_  
  
 _"Fine, baby brother, fine." Gemma said, and Harry was glad she'd called him by his pet name, otherwise he'd be afraid she was mad at him for bugging her. "This one's about a boy from school." She cleared her throat. "Tommy's eyes are green. When I see him I wanna scream. 'Cause I really, really like him. But I think he likes Kim."_  
  
 _When she finished she was blushing, and Harry giggled, because he was pretty sure he could write better poems about boys than that._  
  
 _"That was nice, Gem. You should be a poet." Liam smiled._  
  
 _"Don't be dumb, Liam." Gemma said, and Harry laughed, because he'd been thinking the same thing._  
  
 _"You gotta count now, Gemma! Liam and I will go hide, 'kay? GO!"_  
  
 _Gemma began to count, and Liam and Harry ran off to hide._  
  
 _"Follow me." Harry whispered._  
  
 _Liam followed him and he ran to the laundry room._  
  
 _"I'm gonna climb in here." Harry said, pointing to the dryer. "And you get in the big basket where we usually put our dirty clothes and close the lid, okay? She'll never ever find us."_  
  
 _Harry was right. She really didn't ever find them. They were down there for what felt like hours, but was really more like forty five minutes, which was still a very long time for two young boys to stay hiding._  
  
 _Anne ended up finding them when she came down to do a bit of laundry._  
  
 _"Where's Gemma?" Harry asked._  
  
 _"Upstairs watching the telly. She was getting quite annoyed about not being able to find something and ended up giving up on it." Anne began to giggle then, and Harry looked at her, confused. "She was looking for you, wasn't she?"_  
  
 _Harry nodded._  
  
 _"I'm sorry, honey. I had no idea."_  
  
 _Harry sighed, going and getting Liam out of the hamper and dragging him out of the laundry room, then they both went and promptly sat on top of Gemma._  
  
 _"Hey!" Gemma yelled. "Hey, get off!"_  
  
000  
  
"And that is why I never played hide and seek at your house ever again." Liam laughed, swallowing a bite of pasta.  
  
"I love hearing stories from when you two were little." Louis smiled.  
  
"Oh, you were so cute." Jay said.  
  
They finished dinner soon after, and all gathered around in the living room to play a board game.  
  
"How about a bit of Scrabble?" Liam suggested.  
  
"Absolutely." Harry said. "You're gong down, Li."  
  
They played for nearing on four hours, and Louis ended up winning by three points, Harry coming in second, followed closely by Jay, and then Liam.  
  
"No fair!" Liam said. "All you two ever do is read."  
  
"You picked the game, Li." Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I was stupid."  
  
"I'll say. You lost by fifty points." Harry teased.  
  
"Hey." Liam said. "No need to get rude."  
  
"I'm just playing, Li. You know that." Harry smiled, leaning against his friend and smiling up at him, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Liam smiled. "Let's play charades then!"  
  
"I'd love to stick around, boys, but I'm exhausted." Jay said, standing up.  
  
"No, Jay, we need you so we can have teams." Liam pouted. "I was even going to ask you to be on my team. Us against the boyfriends."  
  
Jay sighed, "Alright. Just for a bit, though. Just until we kick their butts!"  
  
"Mum!" Louis cried, mock appalled.  
  
"Oh, shut it, Lou. You know we're going to win." Jay retorted.  
  
"Who knew your mum had a nasty side?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's always gotten like this when we play games late at night. This is why I always let her get to bed early. I fear the wrath."  
  
"Well, let's get started then." Jay clapped her hands.  
  
She and Liam decided to go first.  
  
She began acting out, and Liam was the guesser.  
  
"One word?" Liam asked, watching as Jay signaled. She touched her nose, saying he was right. "Movie?" Right again. Jay danced around a bit, making little birds with her hands and pretending to sweep and dust. Louis knew what it was immediately, knowing his mother so well. "Snow White is two words." Liam muttered to himself. "Cinderella?"  
  
Jay shook her head, trying to make herself look like a dragon, and Louis was laughing, because she was making a complete fool of herself.  
  
Somehow, though, Liam got it soon after that, "Enchanted!"  
  
"YES!" Jay hollered.  
  
"Mum's obsessed with that movie, Li. Obsessed."  
  
It was his and Harry's turn now, and Louis decided to try to get Harry to guess Wicked. He got it much quicker than Louis had expected, and Liam was a bit upset at how well Harry had done.  
  
"Suppose it was a bad idea pairing the boyfriends, huh?" Liam asked Jay. "They've got their own secret language."  
  
"We'll still kick their butts, love. Don't worry."  
  
Liam laughed.  
  
Forty five minutes later, the game was over, and as it turned out, Liam and Jay did win.  
  
"Congrats, you guys." Louis smiled.  
  
"I'm off to bed now, boys." Jay smiled, bidding them all goodnight and making her way up to her room.  
  
"I'm actually rather beat as well. It's late and I spent all day packing." Louis said.  
  
Liam let out a yawn, "I'll get going. Pretty tired myself."  
  
Harry stood up, wrapping Liam tightly in his arms, "I'm gonna miss you, Li. I'm gonna miss you so much. Have an amazing time at Uni."  
  
"I will, Harry. And I'll visit on holidays, I swear."  
  
Harry smiled, "You'd better."  
  
"I'll see you at Uni in a few days." Liam said to Louis, all of them waving as Liam left, heading back to his house.  
  
Harry and Louis made their way up to Louis' room, Louis slipping out of his shirt and trousers and flopping onto the bed in just his boxers, Harry curling up next to him.  
  
"That was such a great last day with Liam." Harry smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course, Hazza." Louis kissed the side of Harry's forehead. "I just hope tomorrow is as special."  
  
"It will be." Harry nodded. "Because I'll be with you."  
  
000  
  
Louis woke up the next morning and Harry was wrapped tightly around him, nuzzling his face in the back of Louis' neck.  
  
Louis turned around in his grasp, looking Harry in the eyes, "Morning."  
  
"Morning, Boo Bear." Harry smiled, a bit sadly.  
  
"Hey." Louis said. "Don't look so sad. I want you to be happy today, okay? We can both be sad tomorrow, but we need to be happy, just for today."  
  
"Okay, Lou." Harry nodded. "I'll be happy. I promise."  
  
"Good." Louis said, pecking him on the lips.  
  
"It's past noon." Harry said. "You go grab a shower and I'll make you something to eat, yeah?"  
  
"Fuck. I've slept the day away."  
  
"You were tired, babe." Harry said.  
  
"But I've wasted time I could've spent with you."  
  
"You were with me." Harry reassured him, brushing some of his fringe out of his eyes. "I didn't let you out of my sight all night."  
  
"It's not the same and you know it, Hazza."  
  
"There's no use beating yourself up about it." Harry smiled. "You're awake now. So go get yourself clean and I'll make you an omelette."  
  
"Okay. " Louis nodded. "Be right down, then."  
  
He got up and hopped in the shower, cleaning himself off quickly so that he could get back down there and see Harry as soon as he could. He didn't want to waste another minute of the short time he had left with him.  
  
He got out and slipped on a clean pair of boxers, not really seeing a point in getting dressed. His mum was at work, and Harry would prefer if he stayed in his boxers anyway, and it was still hot and Summery outside.  
  
He threw his towel in the hamper and ran downstairs and into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter and swinging his legs like a little child.  
  
"Hello there, you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harry left Louis' omelette unattended on the stove for a moment and came over, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"Don't burn my food." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Shove off." Harry laughed, kissing him on the lips again before going over and pulling the omelette off the pan and putting it onto a plate, carrying it over to Louis on the counter. "Eat up."  
  
Louis dug in, eating quickly, wanting to get the annoying necessary bit of eating done with so he could cuddle Harry and kiss Harry and read to Harry.  
  
Once he was done eating, Harry rinsed his plate for him and then came to stand between his legs in front of the counter. He leaned in, kissing him gently, and Louis moved his lips against Harry's slowly.  
  
"I bet I could carry you." Harry said, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet I could carry you upstairs."  
  
"I thought you were the koala in this relationship."  
  
Harry laughed, "C'mon, Lou. Just wrap your legs around my waist."  
  
"I dunno, Hazza." Louis said skeptically.  
  
"Just do it." Harry said.  
  
"God, fine. You're insufferable."  
  
Harry smiled, and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry hoisted him up just a bit, getting a firm grip on is thighs and walking him all the way up to his room before dropping him rather ungracefully onto the bed.  
  
"Told you I could."  
  
"I thought I was going to die!" Louis cried. "I thought you were going to tumble backwards down the stairs and take me with you, Harry."  
  
"But I didn't, did I?" Harry asked cheekily, flopping down on the bed next to Louis and rolling over on his side to kiss him. "Read to me."  
  
"What book?" Louis asked.  
  
"Hmm." Harry hummed, thinking. "The Wizard of Oz. I love how excited you get when you read that. Let's see how much we can get through before we have to stop for the night so you can go eat dinner.  
  
Louis began to read, and as it so happened, they made it just a little over one third of the way through before Jay got home and called Louis down for dinner.  
  
He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and they headed downstairs, fingers intertwined.  
  
They ate in the living room, and Jay put Enchanted on, and all three of them cried, and Louis sang along every once in a while, and Harry cuddled up to his chest, and Jay looked at them both lovingly, and Louis could tell that she didn't want him to go either.  
  
After the movie ended, Jay told them that they were free to go and leave her down there, because she knew how important it was that they get a few last hours together.  
  
"Thanks, mum." Louis smiled, kissing his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, Jay. Thank you." Harry smiled, and Jay kissed him on the cheek.  
  
They went up to Louis' room, and he read some more, until it was late, and Harry was telling him he ought to get to sleep so he could be well rested for his drive to Uni the next day.  
  
"Sing with me first." Louis whispered, wanting to sing one last song with Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "I know a perfect song, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"From our favorite book turned musical."  
  
"Wicked?" Louis asked.  
  
"Mhhm." Harry smiled. "As Long As You're Mine."  
  
And Louis thought that that really was a perfect song, "Are you Elphaba, or am I?"  
  
"I am. As usual."  
  
"Even when she's singing with Fiyero and not Gelinda?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry began to sing.  
  
 _"Kiss me too fiercely,_  
 _Hold me too tight._  
 _I need help believing_  
 _You're with me tonight._  
 _My wildest dreamings could not foresee_  
 _Lying beside you_  
 _With you wanting me._  
 _Just for this moment_  
 _As long as you're mine_  
 _I've lost all resistance_  
 _And crossed some borderline_  
 _And if it turns out_  
 _It's over too fast,_  
 _I'll make every last moment last_  
 _As along as you're mine."_  
  
Louis listened as Harry sang, the tears falling freely, because Harry wouldn't be his for much longer.  
  
Louis took over with Fiyero's part.  
  
 _"Maybe I'm brainless_  
 _Maybe I'm wise_  
 _But you've got me seeing_  
 _Through different eyes._  
 _Somehow I've fallen_  
 _Under your spell._  
 _And somehow I'm feeling_  
 _It's up that I fell."_  
  
Louis reached out, taking Harry's hand in his as they sang together.  
  
 _"Every moment_  
 _As long as you're mine_  
 _I'll wake up my body_  
 _And make up for lost time."_  
  
Louis sang the next part alone, just as Fiyero did.  
  
 _"Say there's no future_  
 _For us as a pair."_  
  
They sang together again.  
  
 _"And though I may know_  
 _I don't care._  
  
 _Just for this moment_  
 _As long as you're mine_  
 _Come be how you want to_  
 _And see how bright we shine._  
 _Borrow the moonlight_  
 _Until it is through_  
 _And know I'll be here holding you_  
 _As long as you're mine."_  
  
Louis and Harry were both crying now, and they reached out, wiping each other's tears away as gently as possible.  
  
"Why'd you have to pick that song?" Louis asked, laughing through the tears.  
  
"A bit too accurate, huh?" Harry asked, trying to get the tears to stop flowing from his eyes quite so freely.  
  
"Much too accurate." Louis sighed, kissing Harry all over his face. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, Harry. I want you to be mine for a while longer."  
  
"I want you to be mine forever." Harry sighed. "But like the song said, there's no future for us as a pair, Lou. But I'll always love you."  
  
"And I'll always love you, Harry." Louis replied, kissing Harry softly on the lips. "Forever."  
  
"Get some sleep, love." Harry said, brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes.  
  
"Don't want to. Just want to read to you for a bit. Let's...Let's just see if we can finish The Wizard of Oz before I have to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe? I don't want you to be tired on your drive to Uni."  
  
"I'll be fine, Hazza. Promise."  
  
"Okay." Harry nodded.  
  
Louis picked up the book, wiping the tears from his eyes, hoping it would un-blur the words on the page. It helped for a while, until the tears built up again.  
  
"Lou, if you're crying too much, you don't have to-"  
  
"No." Louis shook his head. "I want to finish the book."  
  
"Okay." Harry nodded, resting his head on Louis' chest as he continued to read.  
  
000  
  
They'd finished the book around six in the morning, and Louis had gone to sleep, waking up four hours later to his mum knocking on his door, telling him he really needed to get up if he wanted to get to Uni. He got dressed and she helped him carry all of his boxes out to the car.  
  
Once everything was packed up, he came inside, eating a quick breakfast with Harry and his mum sitting silently across from him, just watching him.  
  
Once he was done eating, he stood up, hugging his mother tightly, "Bye, mum." He whispered into her hair. "I love you so much. Thank you for motivating me to get off to Uni, no matter how much I don't want to go, I know it's what's best for me right now."  
  
"I love you, too, baby." Jay squeezed him tightly to the point that he was having trouble breathing. They pulled away, and Jay looked at him. "Do you boys want a moment alone?"  
  
Louis looked to Harry, who shook his head, "No, mum, It's fine. You can stick around."  
  
Jay nodded, "You know, I heard you two singing last night. I wasn't trying to listen in or anything, but I wanted to let you two know that you sound lovely together."  
  
Louis wasn't sure why, but that set he and Harry both off, and then they were crying, both of them hugging Jay tightly. She pet their hair, hushing them softly as they cried against her.  
  
"It's alright, loves. You'll see each other again." Jay consoled them. "And I know it won't be the same. But it's better than being apart forever."  
  
"I know, Jay." Harry nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Call me mum, dear. Please."  
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked, brows furrowing together.  
  
"One hundred percent, Harry."  
  
Louis backed away from the embrace then, letting Harry hug Jay all on his own.  
  
He waited for Harry to let go of his mum, and then took Harry into a tight embrace, squeezing him as hard as he could, "I'm going to miss you so much, Harry. So damn much."  
  
"I know." Harry nodded against Louis' shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Lou."  
  
Louis pulled away from the embrace just enough to kiss Harry hard on the mouth, "I love you, Hazza."  
  
"I love you, too, Boo Bear."  
  
"I'll see you all, yeah?" Louis smiled, heading out the door.  
  
"Bye, Lou." Jay waved.  
  
"Bye." Harry said, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you both." Louis called from the car. "Bye for now."  
  
He watched Harry crumple into his mother's arms as he drove away.  
  
000  
  
Louis had been assigned to a single room, all the shared rooms having been taken. He had to admit, he'd been excited about it. He wouldn't have minded sharing with Liam, but he knew the odds of that were slim to none, so when he found out that he'd get to live on his own, he was ecstatic.  
  
He'd spent all day unpacking, and he was rather fond of the campus. Zayn and Niall had taken him to a nice little Chinese restaurant for dinner, and when he got back to his dorm, he was exhausted. It had been a busy day and emotions had run high, and he'd had a long drive to get there.  
  
He changed into his pajamas, flopping down on his bed.  
  
As he reached over to turn the lamp off, his light flickered, and his heart stuttered in his chest.  
  
He turned the lamp off, snuggling up under the covers and muttering a small, "'Night, Hazza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future headcanon: Okay, so, firstly, some of you might be wondering how Harry got to Louis' dorm. Basically, Jay is my angel baby muffin pie, and she couldn't stand seeing Harry so sad, so she sent him along with Liam when he left for Uni a few hours after Louis did, got it? And so it was a surprise. Now, on to the future. I figure Harry stayed in Louis' dorm at Uni for the first two, maybe three years, and they stayed in love, yadda yadda cute romance. BUT, after that Louis got too old. They couldn't stay all cutesy and in love forever. They had to face reality, and Louis was getting too old for Harry. So they broke up, but Harry went back to stay with Jay, and he still calls her mum, and she still thinks of him as her own son and she's never ever going to move, she's going to stay with Harry until she gets really old and dies. And Louis and Harry really do always love each other. But once Louis graduates from Uni he becomes a drama teacher/director/substitute English professor at a local high school, where he meets a nice History professor and they fall in love and they get married eventually and ugh he's like probably tall with sleek black hair and glasses and he's pretty handsome, guys. I swear. Not as good as Harry, but he's what Louis gets. Also Liam meets Danielle at Uni and they fall in love and get married, AND Zayn and Niall stay together forever and they get married, too. Also maybe Louis tells new handsome History professor guy about Harry, so he can still visit Harry, and maybe they move into the house once Jay dies? Yeah, I like that. Let's go with that.
> 
> Thanks you's: Thank you to absolutely everyone who has taken this journey with me. This was my first chaptered Larry fic and finishing it kind of feels like sending my first born child off to college (I feel you, Jay, I feel you. It's tough.) Thank you to everyone who has liked/commented/reviewed/made sure I knew you wanted an update/talked about your life with me/simply read the damn thing, even if you didn't come say hi or tell me what you thought. A special thanks to my best friend ever, JessJess, for planting the idea for a Ghost!Harry fic in my head, and to Ana for commenting on every. single. chapter. That takes dedication, and I appreciate it. <3 Thank you so so so so much EVERYONE!
> 
> And lastly, exciting news for my writing future: I, for three weeks or so, have had an idea in my head for a piano teacher Louis fic. I didn't want to start it until I finished this, though. So to anyone who's interested, that one's going to be called Four Hands, Twenty Fingers, and chapter one should be out within the next week or so, I hope.
> 
> That's it from me. Thank you again for reading, and listening to my emotional ramblings here. I love and appreciate every single one of you.


End file.
